Espiritu Salvaje
by Tifon the Hedgehog
Summary: Todo es tranquilidad para Sonic desde su ultima aventura, hasta que un dia, conocio a un erizo muy raro. ¡Terminado!, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews!, ¡realmente de todo corazón!
1. Entra Khalei the Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 1

Entra Khalei the Hedgehog

01:00 AM, en un valle al oeste de Forest City.

Un erizo verde oscuro caminaba lentamente entre el frío viento, y las destrozadas casas del lugar que al parecer fueron destruidas por el Dr. Ivo Robotnik, mejor conocido como Dr. Eggman.

El erizo llevaba unas botas negras con unos agujeros en las suelas, de su mano izquierda salían tres afiladas cuchillas que brillaban fieramente, su brazo derecho era un brazo robot/revólver bastante grande, sus púas superiores (las tres de arriba) estaban ligeramente erizadas hacia el cielo mientras las otras estaban normales, sus ojos de color ámbar mostraban una expresión triste.

Finalmente, el erizo verde oscuro trepo a un árbol cercano, y se durmió en sus ramas.

11:00 AM, en Forest City.

La ciudad era atacada por varios robots esféricos que tenían ametralladoras en lugar de manos, estos eran dirigidos desde un enorme tanque que poseía un gran cañón y dos grúas con pesadas bolas demoledoras.

"¡Jajajajaja!" se reía Eggman desde la cabina del tanque "¡esta vez ese maldito erizo no podrá hacer nada!, ¡yo reiré esta vez!"

"Es la séptima vez en este mes que dice eso…" empezó Decoe con tono aburrido

"… Y seguro esta será la séptima vez de este mes que Sonic nos dará una paliza…" continuo Bocoe mientras jugaba un juego de Mario en la computadora

"… Y será la séptima vez que terminaremos ridiculizados" termino Bokkun sin escuchar lo que decía

Eggman gruño.

"¡No se quejen, trío de latas inservibles!" grito, luego miro a Bocoe y le ordeno "¡Y tu no juegues los juegos de ese fontanero come hongos!"

Mientras, afuera del tanque.

Sonic y Tails ya habían llegado, y estaban destrozando a los robots de Eggman con ciertos problemas por la cantidad que había.

"¡Guau!, ¡Eggman a creado toda una armada de robots!" exclamo Tails con preocupación

"¡Se supero a si mismo esta vez!" dijo Sonic mientras aniquilaba a unos robots con un Homing Attack

Mientras, a unas calles de allí.

Nuestro extraño erizo verde oscuro, andaba tranquilamente por la avenida, ignorando a la gente que corría espantada y a las molestas explosiones que se escuchaban en el lugar.

"Creí que esta era una ciudad tranquila" dijo con cierto tono despreocupado

Se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenían las explosiones, a ver que pasaba.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla.

Los robots de Eggman habían sido destruidos totalmente, Sonic tenía una herida leve en un brazo, mientras Tails tenía una en el abdomen y otra en una mejilla.

"¡Se acabo, Eggman!" exclamo Sonic alzando un puño "¡ríndete de una vez!"

Los altoparlantes del tanque se encendieron.

"¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ¡no se ha acabado todavía Sonic!" exclamo Eggman a través de los altoparlantes "¡apenas estamos comenzando!"

El cañón del tanque disparo un rayo de energía, Sonic lo esquivo fácilmente, pero fue golpeado por una de las bolas demoledoras y fue lanzado hacia un auto que estaba cerca de allí.

"¡Sonic!" exclamo Tails

Otra bola demoledora trato de golpear a Tails, pero…

"¡CHAOS REVÓLVER!"

Un misil de energía que salio de la nada y destruyo la bola demoledora que era para Tails.

"¿Qué rayos?" balbuceo Eggman desde el interior del tanque

En la azotea de un edificio cercano, nuestro erizo verde oscuro apuntaba con su brazo/revólver al tanque, del cañón del revólver salía una estela de humo.

"¿Quién es el?" pregunto Sonic, quien habia salido del auto y se habia reunido con Tails

"No lo se, pero parece que es muy fuerte" respondio Tails con gran sorpresa

El erizo verde oscuro, bajo hacia la calle, y miro fijamente el tanque.

"¡Grrr!" gruño Eggman por los altoparlantes "¿quién rayos eres tu?"

"Mi nombre es Khalei the Hedgehog" dijo el erizo con un tono alegre "y tu eres historia" el cargador de su revólver de un giro "¡CHAOS REVÓLVER!"

El misil de energía salio volando hacia el tanque, y lo voló en un millón y uno de pedacitos, y mandando a volar a Eggman y sus robots.

"¡NOOOOO!" exclamo Eggman en medio de su vuelo "¡mi hermoso Egg-Demolisher, destruido!"

"¿Sabe doctor?, podría haber dicho el nombre del vehiculo desde el principio…" empezó Bocoe con el dedo índice levantado

"… Así, el autor de este fic no lo habría llamado 'tanque' todo el tiempo…" continuo Decoe mientras jugaba en su Nintendo DS

"… pero eso no habría evitado que este tal Khalei the Hedgehog nos mandara a volar" termino Bokkun con un tono pensativo

"¡Cállense!" exclamo Eggman

*Este es mi nuevo fic, apenas termino uno y ya comienzo otro, es para hacer algo, ¿no creen?

_Khalei: Hasta ahora bien, parece sencillo, pero aburrido_

_Yo: Si, por ahora, ¡jejejeje!_

_Bokkun: (mirándome asustado) algo en este chico no me gusta nada_

*Si les gusto, dejen algún review dejando su opinión, y si no, pueden irse a…

_Sonic: ¡No digas palabrotas!_


	2. Los Proyectos Secretos

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 2

Los Proyectos Secretos

04:00 PM, base de Eggman, cerca de Spagonia.

Eggman estaba en la computadora buscando algún dato sobre Khalei the Hedgehog, sin resultado alguno, mientras Bocoe estaba buscando algún libro para leer en un librero que estaba en la pared.

"¡Maldita sea!" gruño Eggman mientras daba un golpe a un saco de boxeo que tenia dibujada la cara de Sonic que estaba junto a el "¡no hay nada sobre ese Khalei the Hedgehog!"

"¿Y para que se irrita doctor?" pregunto Bocoe sin dejar de buscar en el librero "cuando estaba solo Sonic tampoco le iba bien"

"¡Silencio!" exclamo Eggman, mientras lanzaba un pequeño trozo de metal a Bocoe

El trozo de metal golpeo al robot en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera con librero y todo.

"¡Ahhhhh!" grito Bocoe mientras caía

Los libros cayeron al piso, resbalando hacia todos lados, y de uno de ellos, salio un pequeño disco.

"¿Eh?" se pregunto Eggman "¿qué es esto?" dijo mientras recogía el disco, lo miro un rato y acto seguido, lo meto en la computadora para ver que contenía.

En el disco había varios archivos sobre diversas criaturas, algunas robotizadas y otras modificadas genéticamente.

"**Proyecto número 723……… Scrath the Bat, Proyecto número 724……… Zalk the Lynx, Proyecto número 725……… Dolth the Spider"** avanzaba la computadora, Eggman bostezo, no encontraba nada de su interés, hasta que… **"Proyecto número 731……… Khalei the Hedgehog"**

"¿Qué?" se sobresalto Eggman al notar eso, e inmediatamente entro al archivo que trataba sobre Khalei.

"**Khalei the Hedgehog:**

**-Tipo: Robotizado**

**-Número de serie: 731**

**-Carácter: Tranquilo, alegre y se muestra violento ante castigos y abusos**

**-Estado mental: Cuerdo**

**-Salud: Optima"**

Eggman cerró el archivo sin haberlo leído totalmente, luego saco el disco de la computadora y sonrío.

"¡Con esto, Sonic no podrá conmigo!" exclamo con una sonría triunfante

"Es la octava vez que dice eso en este mes…" dijo Bocoe tratando de salir de debajo del librero.

Mientras tanto, en Mystic Ruins:

Los tres entraron en el taller de Tails, estaba bastante desordenado, las herramientas y los libros estaban esparcidos en el piso, el aire olía a aceite aunque era algo natural y el Tornado II reposaba tranquilamente en el hangar del taller.

"Así que…" dijo Sonic sentándose un sillón de la sala del taller "… te llamas Khalei, ¿verdad?"

"Si" dijo el erizo verde oscuro "¿y ustedes son?"

"Mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" dijo Sonic mientras chaqueaba los dedos

"Y yo soy Miles Prower" dijo el zorrito de dos colas "pero todos me llaman Tails"

"Dinos, ¿de donde vienes?" pregunto Sonic mientras sacaba un chili dog de la nada, y se lo comía.

Khalei se suspiro lastimosamente.

"El lugar del que venga no importa" dijo Khalei con un tono triste "yo solo miro hacia el futuro"

Sonic y Tails parpadearon dos veces cada uno al escuchar eso.

11:00 PM, Nocturne City, en un callejón.

Dos siluetas oscuras hablaban seriamente sobre algún tema que solo ellos conocían.

"¿Proyectos secretos?" pregunto una de las siluetas "¿cuáles proyectos, Rouge?"

La murciélaga espero unos segundos antes de responder.

"Son algunos sujetos modificados genética o robóticamente para alguna razón desconocida" dijo la murciélaga con cierto relajo "este proyecto no estaba autorizado por el gobierno y fue cancelado, Shadow"

"¿Y porque ahora es tan importante?" pregunto el erizo negro con cierto interés en el tema

"Porque unos de esos proyectos fue visto recientemente en Forest City durante un ataque de Eggman" dijo Rouge con una expresión seria "el número 731, Khalei the Hedgehog"

"Entiendo" dijo Shadow "¿y estaba ayudando al doctor?"

"No" respondió Rouge "de hecho, fue Khalei quien destruyo el tanque en con el que atacaba Forest City"

Shadow se puso pensativo.

"¿Y que más da si han visto a uno de ellos?" pregunto

"Podría significar que los demás proyectos andan sueltos" dijo Rouge con impaciencia "Shadow, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?"

"Esta bien" dijo el erizo negro "ese Khalei puede despedirse de su tranquilidad"

*¡Wow!, Khalei es un proyecto secreto ilegal, ¿qué será de el?

_Khalei: No seré el único proyecto secreto que aparecerá_

_Yo: ¿Hay más?_

_Khalei: Si, pero no se si están vivos_

_Yo: Yo voy a ver y te cuento más tarde_

*Gracias a los que se tomen el tiempo de leer este fic, dejen algún review con su opinión si les gusta o si notan algún error.


	3. La pesadilla

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espiritu Salvaje

Capitulo 3

La pesadilla

Muchos hombres vestidos con batas blancas iban hacia todos lados, también veía a algunas criaturas como el, unas eran mitad maquina, igual que el, otras tenían habilidades curiosas, como un murciélago que se prendía fuego a si mismo, o una araña con una piel llena de púas metálicas, etcétera y etcétera, todos eran muy buenos amigos suyos, todos menos un extraño ser que estaba encerrado en una capsula, era de un color azul negruzco, con unos guantes blancos y unas pulseras negras con bordes de bronce y pequeñas púas también de bronce, sus zapatos eran de color púrpura con franjas negras y con púas de bronce, en sus manos tenia dos pequeñas espinas, como las de los equidnas, pero también tenia dedos, no como los equidnas, quienes no tienen dedos, su pecho era simplemente un circulo de color piel, como el de un erizo llamado Sonic, su cola era tan larga como la de un equidna, las púas de su cabeza eran muchas, algunas estaban caídas, otras estaban erizadas hacia atrás y algunas de esas, (las que están más abajo para ser exacto) tenían la punta doblada hacia arriba y tenían vetas rojas.

Siempre iba a verlo, pero el no lo miraba, porque siempre tenía los ojos cerrados, observaba la computadora para ver que tal iba su desarrollo, avanzaba lentamente, y lo demás casi siempre era así:

"**Proyecto número 800……… Rayler the Hybrid**

**Tipo: Genético, creado a partir de la sangre de sujetos conocidos como Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog y Knuckles the Echidna.**

**Pulso: 200 pulsaciones por minuto**

**Salud: Moderada"**

El resto eran puras cosas sin sentido.

De pronto, una luz enceguecedora le cubrió los ojos por unos segundos, para luego ver aquel laboratorio, ahora los hombres con batas blancas trataban de huir de unos hombres vestidos con trajes militares que llevaban en el uniforme una insignia con las letras G.U.N, sus amigos luchaban salvajemente contra los soldados tratando de contenerlos, más los soldados los capturaban con unas redes que electrocutaban y aturdían a sus amigos.

¿Por qué ocurrió ese día?, justo el día en el que Rayler iba a ser liberado…

"¡AHHHHH!" grito mientras despertaba de un sobresalto, miro hacia todos lados, para comprobar que estaba en el taller de ese zorro llamado Tails "… fue solo una pesadilla…" se dijo a si mismo

"¿Cuál pesadilla, Khalei?" le pregunto una voz cercana a el

Khalei volteo a ver hacia el origen de la voz, Sonic lo observaba fijamente, por la expresión en la cara del erizo azul, supuso que el grito que había dado lo había despertado.

"Una sobre el día en el que…" empezó a decir Khalei con nerviosismo "… los G.U.N destruyeron mi hogar"

Sonic se sobresalto.

"¿Los G.U.N destruyeron tu hogar?" dijo Sonic con algo de rabia "¿por qué hicieron una cosa así?"

Khalei suspiro con algo de miedo.

"Lo que pasa es que yo era un proyecto científico no autorizado" dijo el erizo semirobotico "uno de muchos…"

"¿No autorizado?" pregunto Tails, el cual acababa de entrar en la sala "eso significa que estas fuera de la ley, ¿verdad?"

"Si" respondió Khalei con algo de miedo "por lo que me consideran un peligro para ellos"

Sonic se puso pensativo.

"Entonces…" empezó a decir "¿dónde esta el laboratorio en el que naciste?"

"Esta oculto en una montaña cerca de una ciudad llamada Shamar" respondió Khalei con un suspiro "pero, esta demasiado lejos de aquí"

"¡Eso no es problema!" dijo Tails con entusiasmo "¡con el Tornado II llegaremos en un parpadeo!"

Sonic sonrío.

"¡Entonces esta decidido!" exclamo el erizo azul "pero, antes haremos una parada en Angel Island, necesitaremos la ayuda de Knuckles por si nos topamos con Eggman o algún otro problema en el camino"

Ninguno de ellos se percato de que estaban siendo observados, por tres siluetas.

"Así que ese es el proyecto número 731, no parece muy peligroso" dijo la silueta más pequeña

"No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, Charmy" dijo la silueta mediana "puede ser un arma mortal, solo mira su brazo derecho" miro a la silueta más grande "¿tu que crees, Vector?"

"Pues…" empezó a decir la silueta más grande "… no tengo idea, Espio"

"Típico" dijeron el camaleón y la abeja con un tono de queja

05:30 AM, Nocturne City, en un bar de los suburbios.

Un viejo león bebía una enorme jarra de cerveza que tenia en frente de el, pero escuchaba atentamente la conversación de dos siluetas oscuras que estaban detrás de el.

"… Y por eso necesito tu ayuda, Nack" dijo la silueta más grande "¿entiendes?"

"Claro que entiendo, doctor" dijo la comadreja mientras su colmillo brillaba por la poca luz del lugar "pero, no le será nada barato"

"Te pagare bien, Nack" gruño Eggman "siempre y cuando cumplas con lo que te he pedido"

Nack se río.

"Puede dar por muerto a ese Khalei the Hedgehog" dijo "y de paso, también liquidare a Sonic"

El león los miro por encima de su hombro, ninguno de los dos le inspiraba confianza.

"Oye, Jake" le dijo a la oveja que se encargaba del bar "¿sabes quienes son esos dos?"

"La comadreja es un caza recompensas conocido como Nack the Weasel" dijo la oveja con un tono de cobarde "y ese viejo gordo y calvo, creo que es un científico conocido como Dr. Eggman" la oveja miro al león "¿los conoces, Kaiser?"

"Para nada" gruño el león "pero, lo que traman no me gusta nada"

*Parece que Khalei es considerado un arma mortal, ¿que será de el?

_Khalei: ¿Terminare como ese gizoid llamado Emerl?_

_Yo: No te preocupes, no te pasara nada malo_

_Rayler: Estoy aburrido de estar enlatado_

_Broly: ¡¡KAKAROTTO!!_

_Yo: Oye, señor 'Super Saiyajin Legendario' este es un fic de Sonic the Hedgehog, no de Dragón Ball Z_

_Broly: ¡Lo siento!, es que este sitio es muy confuso_

*Gracias a todos lo que leen este fic, y aún más a los que dejan reviews, ¡en serio!

*¡Hasta el siguiente cap.!


	4. El laboratorio abandonado

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 4

El laboratorio abandonado

07:00 PM, Templo de la Master Emerald, Angel Island.

"¡Knuckles, deja que te expliquemos!" exclamo Tails con notorio miedo

Hace rato que habían llegado a Angel Island, pero la reacción del equidna al ver a Khalei no fue… agradable.

"¡No hay nada que explicar, Tails!" gruño Knuckles mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al erizo semirobotico, el cual lo esquivo sin problemas

"Pero…" trato de decir Tails

"No hay nada que hacer, Tails" lo interrumpió Sonic con algo de aburrimiento "ya sabes que este tonto no escucha nada cuando esta así"

"¡A quien le llamas tonto!" exclamo Knuckles con una venita en la cabeza

"Bueno, casi nada…" se corrigió Sonic sin prestarle atención al equidna "oye, Khalei véncelo de una vez para que nos escuche"

"Esta bien" respondió Khalei sin entender nada, y acto seguido, le dio un formidable rodillazo en la barbilla a Knuckles, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Mientras tanto, en Forest City…

"Estas diciendo la verdad, ¿cierto?" amenazo Shadow a un hombre mientras le apuntaba con una pistola "porque si estas mintiendo…"

"¡Digo la verdad!" exclamo el tipo con pánico "¡ese erizo del que hablan se fue con un erizo azul y un zorro de dos colas!"

"Claramente son Sonic y Tails" dijo Rouge ignorando el estado de terror de aquel sujeto

"Muy bien" dijo Shadow bajando el arma "lárgate…"

El hombre se fue corriendo.

Un poco más tarde, en el camino entre Nocturne City y Forest City…

"Varios proyectos ilegales creados bajo sus narices…" decía Shadow con tono de burla "… los humanos son tan estupidos"

Rouge ignoraba completamente al erizo negro, estaba más atenta con el camino que seguía delante de ellos.

"¡Hey, Shadow!" dijo Rouge de repente "preguntémosle a ese sujeto si ha visto al proyecto"

Shadow miro hacia donde apuntaba la murciélaga, en esa dirección, un león iba caminando en dirección contraria a la de ellos, llevaba unos blue jeans y una chaqueta algo rota, era bastante musculoso y se podían ver algunas cicatrices en su pecho.

"Disculpa" le dijo Rouge a aquel león "¿has visto a un erizo semirobotico llamado Khalei?"

"No" respondió el león con un gruñido

Shadow le apunto con su pistola.

"Más te vale no estar mintiendo" le amenazo

El león volteo a mirar a Shadow, por la expresión de su cara, no estaba nada asustado.

"Y a ti más te vale bajar esa pistola, si no quieres que te arranque los brazos" le amenazo de vuelta

Shadow se río de forma arrogante, mientras guardaba su pistola.

"Me gustaría ver como lo intentas" dijo el erizo negro mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

"Como quieras…" respondió el león mientras se ponía también en posición de pelea "… pero después no se te ocurra pedir piedad"

"Lo mismo te digo a ti" le respondió Shadow de forma amenazante

Los dos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, pero cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarse…

"¡Ya basta!" exclamo Rouge mientras se ponía entre ambos y los separaba de un empujón, y miraba a Shadow "¡Shadow, no es momento de ponerse a pelear!"

"¡Humph!" gruño Shadow mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia otro lugar

El león reacciono de la misma forma mientras decía:

"Mejor se apresuran, si no quieren que ese viejo gordo y la comadreja se les adelanten"

Rouge lo miro algo asustada, Shadow ni siquiera lo escucho.

"¿Un viejo gordo y una comadreja?" pregunto la murciélaga "¿te refieres al Dr. Eggman y a Nack the Weasel?"

"Si" respondió el león con algo de asco "buscan al mismo erizo que ustedes"

"Entonces será mejor darnos prisa, Rouge" dijo Shadow con tono aburrido

"Si…" le dijo Rouge "… pero antes…" miro al león "¿quieres acompañarnos?, nos hace falta un tipo grande y fuerte en el equipo"

El león gruño con asco, pero respondió:

"Esta bien, de todos modos, no tengo nada más que hacer"

Rouge sonrío.

"¡Muy bien!" exclamo la murciélaga con satisfacción "yo soy Rouge the Bat…" apunto a Shadow "… ese de ahí es Shadow the Hedgehog"

Shadow ni siquiera miro al león.

"¿y tu eres…?" siguió Rouge

"Soy Kaiser…" respondió el león "… Kaiser the Lion"

Mientras tanto, en Angel Island:

"¡Jaja!" reía Knuckles "¡pudieron haberme dicho que este chico es enemigo de Eggman!"

Tails parecía estar molesto.

"¡Lo hicimos!" exclamo "¡como siete veces!"

"¡Cálmate, Tails!" dijo Sonic tratando de calmar al zorrito, luego miro a Knuckles "¿y que dices?, ¿vienes o no?"

"¡Claro que iré!" exclamo el equidna "¡lo que es bueno para Eggman es malo para mi!" señalo a Sonic "¡además esta es otra oportunidad de demostrarte quien es el mejor!"

Sonic se río un poco.

"¿Aún no entiendes que soy mejor que tu?" dijo el erizo azul tratando de no reírse

Khalei los observaba, los tres formaban un buen equipo, pero el estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

3 horas más tarde, en el laboratorio abandonado, cerca de Shamar.

"¡Guau!" exclamo Knuckles mientras abría una puerta a puñetazos "¡este sitio da miedo!"

Khalei estaba ocupado buscando algo, y al abrir una puerta.

"¡SI!" grito el erizo semirobotico con emoción "¡sigue aquí!"

*¿Qué habrá visto Khalei, que hizo que se emocionara así?

_Khalei: No que, sino quien_

_Sonic y Yo: ¿De quien hablas?_

_Khalei: lo sabrán el próximo capitulo_

_Sonic: (a los que leen el fic) ¡Hey chicos!, ¡gracias por leer este fic!... ¡ah, si!, Shadow me dijo que si no dejan reviews le ira muy mal, pero no se asusten (levanta el pulgar y guiñe el ojo)_

_Yo: ¡Oye, eso me toca decirlo a mí!_

*¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.!


	5. El proyecto más poderoso

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 5

El proyecto más poderoso

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles se sobresaltaron ante el monstruoso grito de Khalei, el erizo semirobotico observaba hacia una habitación a través de una puerta, tenia una cara de felicidad y se le escapaban algunas lagrimas.

"¿Qué pasa, Khalei?" pregunto Tails entre preocupado y confundido

Khalei no lo escucho, empezó a caminando hacia el interior de la habitación, seguido de Sonic, Tails y Knuckles.

Allí dentro, todo estaba destrozado, todo menos una capsula llena de un liquido verde, en el interior de esta, estaba el único proyecto que no conocía, el número 800, Rayler the Hybrid.

"¡Wow!" exclamo Tails al verlo "¡este es otro de los proyectos!, ¿verdad, Khalei?"

El erizo semirobotico asintió con felicidad mientras decía:

"Si, pero es uno especial" dijo con una mezcla de emoción y celos "es diferente a los demás"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Tails

"En ese ordenador veras porque" dijo Khalei apuntando con su mano izquierda hacia un ordenador junto a la capsula, las garras de metal que salían de la mano del erizo semirobotico brillaron ligeramente.

Tails se dirigió al ordenador que le indico Khalei, mientras el, Sonic y Knuckles observaban al ser que estaba dentro de la capsula.

Tails encendió el ordenador, apareció lo siguiente:

"**Proyecto número 800……… Rayler the Hybrid**

**Tipo: Genético, creado a partir de la sangre de sujetos conocidos como Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog y Knuckles the Echidna.**

**Pulso: 200 pulsaciones por minuto**

**Salud: Optima**

**Habilidades: Gran fuerza y velocidad supersónica**

**Logros: Al experimentar un poco con la sangre de este proyecto hemos logrado que pueda…"**

"¡Increíble!" exclamo Tails con gran impresión

"¿Qué descubriste, Tails?" pregunto Sonic algo sorprendido por la reacción del zorrito

"¡Pues para empezar, este ser es un hibrido!" hizo una pausa para respirar "¡fue creado la mezclar la sangre de Shadow, la de Knuckles y la tuya, Sonic!"

"¿En serio?" pregunto Knuckles con cara de sorpresa "¡entonces de ser muy fuerte!"

"¡Si!" continuo Tails "¡y también puede correr a velocidad supersónica, igual que Sonic!"

"¿Qué?" se altero Sonic al escuchar eso "¡no puede ser!, ¡me salio otro rival!"

"¡Pero lo más increíble es que…!" trato de seguir Tails

Pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase, porque de pronto comenzó a temblar fuertemente y para la guinda del pastel escucharon una molesta voz que conocían muy bien.

"¡JAJAJA!" río la voz de Eggman, la que parecía sonar con unos altoparlantes "¡ven a jugar, Sonic, se que tu y ese maldito proyecto están allí adentro!"

"¡Diablos!" gruño Knuckles "¡ese cara de huevo no pudo aparecer en un mejor momento!"

Khalei sonrío.

"Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para probar las habilidades de Rayler" dijo Khalei mirando hacia la capsula donde estaba su 'hermano'

"¡Espera un momento!" exclamo Knuckles "¡no sabemos si es bueno o malo, podría atacarnos!"

"Tranquilo, Knuckles" le dijo Sonic a su amigo equidna "si es malo, entre todos podremos vencerlo" volteo a mirar a Khalei "además, Khalei sabe lo que hace"

Khalei se sentía seguro de contar con el apoyo de erizo azul, así que hizo una seña a Tails para que liberara a Rayler.

"¡Entendido!" dijo el zorro de dos colas, luego presiono un botón rojo en el ordenador, e inmediatamente una voz de computadora anuncio:

"**Secuencia de liberación iniciada" **se detuvo unos segundos y luego continuo **"liberando al proyecto número 800"**

El liquido verde en la capsula empezó a vaciarse, el hibrido erizo/equidna que estaba dentro de esta no reacciono ante ello.

Al terminar de vaciarse el liquido, las paredes de vidrio de la capsula se retiraron y el hibrido empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

"¿Dónde… estoy?" pregunto este con un tono asustado

Khalei se acerco a su 'hermano' y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras le decia:

"Estas en un laboratorio, Rayler" le dijo el erizo semirobotico de forma amistosa

El hibrido miro a Khalei con cara de pregunta.

"¿Rayler?" pregunto

"Si" dijo Khalei "ese es tu nombre, Rayler the Hybrid, ¿te gusta?"

El hibrido pensó un poco, luego sonrío y dijo:

"Si, suena bien" miro a Khalei "pero, ¿quién eres tu?"

"Yo soy Khalei the Hedgehog…" le dijo el erizo semirobotico "… yo también nací aquí, por lo que en cierta forma somos hermanos"

"Ya veo" dijo Rayler, luego miro a los otros presentes "¿y ellos, quienes son?"

El erizo azul dio un paso adelante.

"Yo soy Sonic" dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar "Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Mi nombre es Miles Prower" dijo el zorro con dos colas con una sonrisa "pero, todos me conocen como Tails"

"Y mi nombre es Knuckles the Echidna" termino el equidna rojo, tratando de imponerse sobre el erizo azul

"¿Y el dueño de la voz?" pregunto Rayler

"¿Cuál voz?" pregunto Tails

El erizo/equidna espero un poco para responder.

"De esa voz monstruosa que sonó hace poco" dijo, luego miro a Khalei y le dijo "puedo mantenerme de pie yo solo"

Khalei soltó a Rayler, este último se tambaleo un poco, pero no se cayó.

"El dueño de esa voz es un sujeto conocido como Dr. Eggman" dijo Sonic hablando con seriedad "el no es una buena persona"

Rayler se puso pensativo.

"Entonces hay que…" empezó a decir el erizo/equidna, los otros le pusieron mucha atención "… patearle el trasero"

Sonic sonrío mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Esa no es una expresión agradable…" dijo con cierto sarcasmo "… pero cuando se trata de pelear con Eggman es la más adecuada"

*Si creyeron que Khalei era poderoso, solo esperen ver a Rayler en un combate.

_Sonic: ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso tiene alguna habilidad especial?_

_Rayler: Ya lo veras, ¡jejejeje!_

_Rayler: (a los que leen el fic), muchas gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan reviews en este fic, y solo esperen, que seguro se pondrá mejor._

_Yo: ¡Primero Sonic y ahora tu!, ¡ya van dos que me roban las lineas!_

_Sonic y Rayler: Pobrecito, ¡jajajajaja!_


	6. Subiendo sin tener las siete

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 6

Subiendo sin tener las siete

Los cinco amigos salieron del laboratorio abandonado, para ver a un enorme ejercito de robots, esta vez dirigidos desde un robot muy grande, el cual se caracterizaba por tener cuatro enormes brazos y una gigantesca espada en cada uno de ellos.

"¡Sonic, Khalei!" exclamo Eggman desde el enorme robot "¡les presento a mi más nueva creación!, ¡el Egg-Titán!"

Sonic suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Algún día entenderás que tus robots no pueden vencernos, Eggman?" pregunto el erizo azul con una enorme sonrisa

"Cierto" lo apoyo Khalei "¿no te bastó con la paliza que te di en Forest City?"

Eggman negó con un dedo mientras decía:

"En ese entonces no estaba preparado, erizo semirobotico" sonrío de forma malévola "¿o debería llamarte proyecto número 731?"

Khalei se asusto un poco al escuchar eso.

"¿Cómo es que descubriste eso?" pregunto

"Solo te diré que la cantidad de cosas que hay en un pequeño disco es increíble" se burlo Eggman, luego noto la presencia de Tails, Knuckles y Rayler "¡vaya, no había notado que Tails y Knuckles estaban aquí!" miro a Rayler "y también tenemos a… ¿quién es este?"

Khalei se río por lo bajo.

"Proyecto número 800, Rayler the Hybrid…" dijo Khalei con una voz arrogante, muy poco común en el "… el más poderoso de los proyectos, para que sepas"

Eggman se enojo al escuchar eso.

"¡Debí haber visto todos los archivos!" pensó Eggman, pero luego sonrío y dijo "¡no importa si es el más fuerte!" miro a sus robots "¡ustedes que esperan!, ¡destruyanlos!"

Los robots dispararon a Sonic y su grupo, todos esquivaron los disparos y atacaron de distintas formas"

Sonic destrozaba a los robots con Homing Attacks y varios Spin Dash, Tails usaba un cañón de energía que saco de quien sabe donde, Knuckles luchaba usando sus armas favoritas (sus manos, obviamente), Khalei usaba una tecnica llamada 'Chaos Claws' con la que sus garras brillaban con un color rojo carmesí y las usaba para rebanar en varias rodajas a los robots de Eggman.

Y Rayler mezclaba su velocidad supersónica con su 'fuerza de equidna', haciendo que los robots que se le cruzaban sufrieran… literalmente.

Un par de horas más tarde, en ese mismo lugar.

El enorme ejercito robótico de Eggman quedo reducido a una pila de metal destrozado y abollado.

"¿Ahora si entiendes, Eggman?" pregunto Knuckles mientras terminaba de moler a puñetazos al ultimo robot.

"Si" dijo Eggman, causando extrañeza, hasta que…

El Egg-Titán lanzo un ataque muy rápido, el grupo por poco no logra esquivarlo.

"¡Vamos chicos!" llamo Sonic a Tails y Knuckles para usar su técnica de equipo o 'Team Blast'

"¡SONIC OVERDRIVE!" exclamaron mientras Knuckles lanzaba a Tails, quien luego lanzo a Sonic y este último se volvió una esfera y salio volando hacia el Egg-Titán, pero no le hicieron ningún daño.

"¡Es muy resistente!" exclamo Tails

"¡Yo me ocupo!" dijo Khalei apuntando al robot con cuatro brazos con su brazo/revólver "¡CHAOS REVÓLVER!"

El misil de energía salio disparado hacia el enorme robot, lo golpeo directo, pero tampoco le hizo daño, casi nada de hecho.

"¿Pero como?" pregunto Khalei al notar el escaso daño que causo su ataque.

Bokkun apareció en uno de los hombros de Eggman, el pequeño robot negro se río burlonamente.

"¡Este robot tiene un blindaje especial que le permite resistir los ataques más poderosos!" hizo una pausa "¡tendrían que usar la súper forma para destruirlo!"

"¡Cállate idiota!" le grito Eggman "¡no les des ideas!"

Sonic sonrío confiadamente.

"¡No es mala idea!" le dijo Sonic al grupo "¡hagámoslo!"

"Pero…" le recordó Knuckles "… no tenemos las Chaos Emeralds, Sonic"

"Hmmm…" Sonic se puso pensativo "… es verdad, ¿qué haremos entonces?"

Tails hizo una seña a Rayler para que se acercara, mientras el erizo azul y el equidna rojo discutían.

"¿Si?" le pregunto el hibrido al zorrito

"Tu no necesitas las Chaos Emeralds para sacarnos de esta" le dijo Tails "puedes sacarnos tu solo de este aprieto"

Rayler dudo sobre eso.

"Pero, ¿y la súper forma de la que hablo ese ser negro?" pregunto Rayler "¿no se necesitan las Chaos Emeralds para alcanzarla?"

"Tu no…" le respondió Tails "… solo debes enfurecerte"

Rayler asintió, y se dirigió al Egg-Titán, parándose al frente de este.

"¿Eh?, ¿eres el proyecto número 800, verdad?" pregunto Eggman de manera burlona al hibrido "¿qué piensas hacer?, ¿destruir mi robot tu solo?, ¡jajajajaja!"

Rayler se sintió ofendido por eso.

"Yo…" alcanzo a decir Rayler

"¡A lo mejor cree que solo porque es el más fuerte de los proyectos no necesita una súper forma!, ¡jajajaja!" lo interrumpió Bokkun para burlarse

"Cállense…" susurro Rayler a punto de estallar

"¡Se cree el más fuerte de todos!, ¡jajajajaja!" siguió Eggman

Rayler no aguanto más, y lanzo un grito alocado al cielo, mientras el azul negruzco de su cuerpo se volvía dorado, lo rodeaba un aura del mismo color, sus espinas de erizo se erizaban y sus ojos se volvían de color rojo fuego.

"¿Eh?, ¡AHHHHHH!" grito de terror Eggman al ver al súper hibrido

"¿Pero que…?" balbucearon Sonic, Knuckles y Khalei al verlo, el erizo semirobotico pregunto "¿puede transformarse en Súper Rayler sin las Chaos Emeralds?"

"Si" dijo Tails con calma "eso les iba a decir en el laboratorio"

Súper Rayler empezó a avanzar hacia el Egg-Titán, este lo ataco con sus cuatro espadas, pero el súper hibrido las evito sin problemas.

"Lamentaran haberse burlado de mi, par de infelices" hizo aparecer varias lanzas de luz a su alrededor "¡CHAOS RAIN!"

Las lanzas de luz salieron volando al Egg-Titán y lo volaron en un millón y dos de pedacitos, y Eggman y Bokkun salieron volando.

"¡No otra vez!" exclamo Eggman

"¿Sabe doctor?, en una serie de anime llamada 'Pokemon' los villanos suelen terminar de esta forma" le dijo Bokkun

"¡Eso no me interesa!" le grito Eggman

*Ahora veo porque se sorprendió Tails al ver el archivo de Rayler, ¿verdad?

_Kaiser: Y aún no has visto nada…_

_Yo: ¿De que hablas?_

_Kaiser: Ya lo sabrás, muy pronto_

_Sonic: (a los que leen el fic) ¡Gracias por leer y dejar reviews en el fic, chicos!_

_Yo: (mirando enojado a Sonic) no diré nada esta vez _


	7. Comité de bienvenida

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 7

Comité de bienvenida

06:45 PM, camino hacia Mystic Ruins.

Hace más de tres horas que iban caminando, Rouge estaba harta, tener que caminar por tanto tiempo acompañada por un erizo negro y un león que despedía un fuerte olor a alcohol que se lanzaban miradas asesinas varias veces,

"¿Qué hice para merecer esto?" se pregunto la murciélaga mirando al cielo

Como si hubiera leído su mente, Shadow respondió esa pregunta.

"Si no fue ser una ladrona de joyas, no se que será"

Rouge lo miro fríamente.

"Muy gracioso, Shadow" dijo

Kaiser, por su parte, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando el día más horrible de su vida:

Veía a una joven jaguar, llevaba un simple vestido de color rosa, estaba acompañada por un león pequeño que llevaba unos pantalones cortos con tirantes, y una pequeña jaguar que llevaba un vestido igual al de su madre pero de color amarillo.

Los tres estaban tirados en el piso de una casa en llamas, estaban muertos, también escuchaba una risa lunática que provenía de un erizo verde claro que llevaba lentes de sol, una chaqueta negra con dibujos de llamas, unas botas negras y verdes, y dos profundas cicatrices en su pecho.

"¿En que piensas, borracho?" le interrumpió una voz

Kaiser salio de sus pensamientos para toparse con Shadow, el cual lo miraba de forma sospechosa, mientras Rouge observaba un taller con un hangar que estaba a algunos metros.

"En nada que te importe, enano…" gruño Kaiser aprovechando para burlarse de la diferencia de estatura entre el y Shadow "… ¡y no me llames borracho!"

"¿Y como crees que se les llama a los que huelen a alcohol?" siguió Shadow con un tono de enojo

"¡Ustedes dos!" exclamo Rouge dejando de vigilar el taller para evitar que el erizo negro y el león se despedazaran mutuamente "¡cállense!"

Shadow dejo tranquilo a Kaiser y se reunió con Rouge para vigilar aquel taller, mientras Kaiser revisaba un bolsillo de su chaqueta, en el cual había 7 esmeraldas de distintos colores.

"Cuando encuentre a ese maldito…" susurro mientras recordaba al erizo que mato a su familia "… me las pagara muy caro"

"¡Allí vienen!" anuncio Rouge al ver un avión de color azul acercándose al taller "¡allí están Sonic y Tails!" gruño ligeramente "también esta ese tonto de Knuckles" luego miro a Khalei "¡ese es el proyecto!, pero…" clavo la vista en Rayler "… ese debe ser…" miro un pequeño ordenador "… es otro proyecto…" trago saliva "… el más fuerte de todos"

Shadow soltó una ligera risita.

"Al menos hasta que se tope conmigo" dijo con tono arrogante

Mientras tanto, en el taller de Tails.

El Tornado II aterrizo suavemente en el hangar, Sonic y Knuckles bajaron de un salto, Khalei se bajo lentamente y Rayler igual.

"¡Uhhhhhh!" balbuceo Sonic mientras se estiraba e iba a la puerta "yo me voy a tomar un baño, chicos" y abrió la puerta, pero luego se arrepintió por ello.

"¡Sonic!" exclamo una eriza rosa que llevaba un vestido rojo mientras se lanzaba sobre el erizo azul "¿dónde estabas?, ¡no te he visto en mucho tiempo y te extrañaba!"

"¡Amy!" alcanzo a decir Sonic mientras trataba de librarse del 'cariñoso' abrazo de la eriza rosa "¡me estas… es… tran… gulan… do!"

Amy soltó a su amado erizo azul rápidamente, mientras una conejita con un vestido naranja y un lazo celeste entraba acompañada de un pequeño chao.

"¡Hola, muchachos!" saludo Cream con su típica cortesía

"¡Cream, Amy!" exclamo Knuckles con cierta confusión "¿qué hacen aquí?"

"Obviamente, Amy vino a verme a mi…" miro a Cream y una sonrisita picara se dibujo en su rostro "… y Cream vino a ver a Tails"

Al oír eso, tanto el zorro como la conejita se sonrojaron notoriamente y miraron el suelo, pero en eso, Cream noto la presencia de Khalei y Rayler.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto la conejita con timidez, haciendo que Amy también los viera

"¿Eh?..." hasta ese momento, Khalei pensó que estaba pintado"… yo soy Khalei the Hedgehog" apunto a Rayler "y el es Rayler the Hybrid"

"Hola…" saludo Rayler mientras se ocultaba detrás de Khalei, el cual lo miraba como a un bicho raro.

Cream se río ligeramente.

"Es tímido, ¿verdad Cheese?" le pregunto al Chao que la acompañaba

"¡Chao, Chao!" le contesto la pequeña criatura

Pasaron un par de segundos y:

"Vaya, vaya, vaya" escucharon de repente "que linda escena entre amigos"

Todos voltearon hacia el portón del hangar, para ver allí a Shadow, cruzado de brazos como siempre, estaba acompañado por Rouge, la cual tenia una mano en sus caderas y miraba a Knuckles de forma desafiante, y por ultimo, tomando el lugar de E-123 Omega, estaba un enorme león bastante musculoso que llevaba una destrozada chaqueta, unos blue jeans y que despedía un desagradable olor.

"¿Quiénes son esos tres?" pregunto Rayler mirando al erizo negro de manera desafiante

Sonic dio un paso adelante.

"Ese erizo negro se llama Shadow" empezó a decir con tranquilidad "quien presume ser la 'Forma de vida perfecta'"

"Esa mujer es Rouge the Bat" dijo Knuckles con desagrado "¡una ladrona cualquiera!"

"¡Humph!" gruño Rouge al escucharlo

"Pero no conocemos a ese león" dijo Tails, luego miro a Shadow "¿quién es?"

"¿Y porque huele así?" se quejo Amy mientras se tapaba la nariz

"Este tipo se llama Kaiser the Lion" dijo Rouge mientras ignoraba a Knuckles "y en cuanto a su olor… basta decir que sus lugares favoritos son los bares"

Knuckles dio un paso adelante.

"¿Y se puede saber a que vienen?" pregunto con voz prepotente

Shadow avanzo un par de pasos.

"Vinimos a llevarnos a ese par" dijo apuntando a Khalei y a Rayler "así que no se entrometan"

*Solo tengo una cosa que decir: ¡esto va a estar bueno!

_Khalei: Puedes apostar lo que te pagan a que si_

_Yo: ¡Nadie me paga nada!_

_Shadow: (a los que leen el fic) solo tengo que darles las gracias por leer y dejar reviews, pero escuchen, si me entero que no dejan reviews (saca una AK-47), lo lamentaran_

_Yo: Seguiré sin decir nada_


	8. Choque de Titanes

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 8

Choque de Titanes

"¿Y que pasa si no queremos ir?" pregunto Rayler de manera violenta

La tensión que se respiraba en el taller era asfixiante, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Khalei estaban listos para pelear, Amy y Cream estaban atrás de estos, estaban algo asustadas y Rayler fue el que se atrevió a desafiar a Shadow, Rouge y Kaiser.

El erizo negro se acerco al hibrido mirándolo fijamente.

"Da igual si quieren o no…" dijo Shadow de manera siniestra "… vendrán de todos modos"

A Rayler le hirvió la sangre al ver la forma en la que Shadow decía eso, las piedras que estaban más cerca del hibrido comenzaron a temblar suavemente.

"¡CHAOS SPEAR!" grito Rayler mientras lanzaba una esfera de energía hacia Shadow, este la esquivo fácilmente, pero Rayler fue más rápido y aprovecho para darle un gran puñetazo

Kaiser trato de interferir, pero Khalei se interpuso en su camino, mientras Knuckles se ponía a pelear con Rouge.

"¡Pelearas conmigo!" exclamo el erizo semirobotico levantando su puño izquierdo, las garras metálicas que estaban en este brillaban por la luz del sol.

"Como quieras" dijo Kaiser mientras se abalanzaba sobre Khalei

Sonic y Tails, por su parte, observaban tranquilamente el combate desde el hangar, Amy se acerco a Sonic y le pregunto:

"¿No vas a pelear, Sonic?"

El erizo azul volteo a verla, le sonreía amistosamente.

"Si yo me meto en la pelea, serian cuatro contra tres, y no seria justo" dijo Sonic negando con un dedo "además, Khalei y Rayler son capaces de pelear por si mismos"

"¿Y Knuckles?" le pregunto Cream

"El es el que menos me preocupa" respondió Sonic con toda tranquilidad

Y hablando de Knuckles, el estaba luchando brutalmente contra Rouge, la cual no tenia problemas en evitar sus ataques.

"¡Además de tonto eres muy lento!" exclamo la murciélaga

"¡Al menos no soy un ladrón sin corazón!" le contesto el equidna con enojo

La pelea entre el equidna y la murciélaga continúo sin interrupciones.

Mientras tanto, Shadow y Rayler tenían una batalla como nunca habían tenido, los dos se movían y atacaban con tal velocidad, que hasta a Sonic le era difícil verlos.

"¡CHAOS SPEAR!" exclamaron los dos, las esferas de energía que ambos lanzaron causaron una gran explosión al chocar

Nadie pareció distraerse por ello.

"¡Puede que seas el más fuerte de los proyectos!" exclamo Shadow de repente con un tono de decepción "¡pero, te contienes demasiado!, ¡eres patético!"

Eso bastó para enfurecer a Rayler.

"¡¡NO SOY PATETICO!!" grito el hibrido mientras se transformaba en su súper forma

"¡Qué rayos!" exclamo Shadow notoriamente sorprendido por la transformación

En el hangar del Tornado II, Amy y Cream quedaron boquiabiertas.

"¿Puede transformarse en Súper Rayler sin las Chaos Emeralds?" pregunto Amy sin poder creer lo que veía

"Si, pero solo si se enfurece" respondió Tails

"Pero puede que si entrena un poco…" dijo Sonic con un aire pensativo "… pueda transformarse cuando quiera"

Súper Rayler hizo aparecer varias lanzas de luz a su alrededor.

"¡CHAOS RAIN!" exclamo el súper hibrido

Shadow casi no logra esquivar las numerosas lanzas de luz, pero Súper Rayler aparecio en frente de el y lo tomo por el cuello.

"¡Ahora, escúchame!" le dijo Rayler de forma amenazante "¡déjanos en paz a mi y a Khalei!"

"No puedo hacer eso" dijo Shadow mientras trataba de soltarse

"¿Por qué no?" le pregunto el súper hibrido

"Porque a ti y a tu amigo semirobotico los consideran armas mortales" le dijo Rouge dejando de pelear con Knuckles, este solo cruzo los brazos y gruño

"Ya veo" dijo Rayler mientras soltaba a Shadow y salía de la súper forma "y mientras crean que somos un peligro para ellos no nos dejaran en paz, ¿verdad?"

"Exacto" dijo Rouge

"¡Un momento!" exclamo Sonic desde el hangar de Tails "¡hay muchas formas de hacerlos cambiar de opinión!, ¡solo hay que intentarlo!"

"Hmmm…" pensó Shadow mientras Khalei y Kaiser dejaban de pelear y se reunian con ellos "es raro que yo lo diga, pero estoy de acuerdo con Sonic… por esta vez"

08:30 PM, Nocturne City, en un callejón oscuro.

"¡Le dije que yo debía ir a ese laboratorio, doctor!" exclamo Nack the Weasel con enojo "¡ahora por su culpa tenemos que lidiar con ese hibrido!"

"Cierto" dijo Eggman con cierta calma "pero, he llamado a un viejo amigo mío para que nos ayude"

Pasaron un par de segundos, hasta que:

"Y hace rato que estoy aquí esperándolos" dijo una voz con tono de cansancio

Eggman miro hacia el origen de la voz, la silueta de un erizo se dibujaba en la oscuridad.

"¡Ah, Scourge!" exclamo el científico con satisfacción "¡que bueno que pudiste venir!"

*Ahora el despreciable Scourge the Hedgehog se une a la fiesta, ¿qué pasara?

_Scourge: Nada bueno, te lo aseguro, ¡jajajajaja!_

_Yo: Hasta su risa es despreciable_

_Khalei: (a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias por leer el fic y por dejar reviews!, ¡pero no dejen de ver cuando subimos los capitulos nuevos! (pone cara de cachorrito), ¡por favor!_

_Yo: Que exagerado _


	9. El león y el erizo malvado

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 9

El león y el erizo malvado

04:00 PM, Central City, edificio del gobierno

Desde aquel combate, Shadow, Rouge y Kaiser mataban el tiempo haciendo otros trabajos para el gobierno.

"¿Qué hay para hoy, Rouge?" pregunto Kaiser al ver a la murciélaga saliendo del edificio

Esta tenía una expresión preocupada muy extraña para ella.

"Pues, por su cara…" dijo Shadow con tranquilidad "… seguro es algo feo"

Rouge se detuvo en frente de sus dos compañeros, los miro a ambos de forma extraña.

"¿Y bien, Rouge?" pregunto Shadow con tono impaciente "¿qué nos toca hoy?"

Rouge espero un poco antes de responder

"Hay que…" dijo con tono de incrédula "… encontrar y capturar a Scourge"

Shadow se limpio los oídos con un dedo al oír eso, mientras ponía una cara de desconfiado.

"¿Scourge?" pregunto el erizo negro "es imposible, ese desgraciado esta atrapado en la No Zone"

"Pues algunas personas afirmaron haberlo visto en Nocturne City" dijo Rouge con firmeza "así que hay que ir a ver si dicen la verdad, atrapar a Scourge, y enviarlo de vuelta a la No Zone"

"¿Y quien demonios es ese Scourge?" pregunto Kaiser sin entender de quien hablaban

Shadow suspiro.

"Es un erizo extremadamente peligroso…" contesto el erizo negro con frialdad "… uno de los peores enemigos de Sonic y un tipo muy desagradable"

Rouge sacó una carpeta de la nada, la reviso un poco y sacó una foto.

"Esta es una foto suya" dijo la murciélaga mientras le daba la foto a Kaiser

El león miro la foto, en ella estaba el mismo erizo que arruino su vida, el solo ver la foto hizo que a Kaiser le hirviera la sangre y gruñera sonoramente.

"¿Ahora que rayos te pasa, borracho?" pregunto Shadow extrañado por la reacción del león

Kaiser sacudió la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta del erizo negro.

"Nada, no me pasa nada" gruño Kaiser con enojo

Shadow cruzo los brazos sin despegar la mirada del león, Rouge también lo observaba fijamente.

"¿Nada?" pregunto Shadow con un tono desagradable "dijiste que no lo conoces, pero te enfureces con solo con verlo en una foto" se acerco a Kaiser con paso decidido "confiesa, ¿ustedes se conocen?"

Al verse acorralado, Kaiser decidió decirles la verdad.

"Si y no" dijo el león "me encontré con el en un momento que no quiero recordar, pero no me dijo su nombre"

"¿Un momento que no quieres recordar?" pregunto Rouge con interés "¿acaso te hizo algo?"

"Si" dijo Kaiser mientras cerraba los ojos y se le escapaban algunas lagrimas "ese maldito… mato a mi familia"

Shadow suspiro mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"No me extraña" dijo con frialdad "ese desgraciado es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quiere"

Pasaron unos segundos…

"¡En eso tienes razón, erizo Shadow!" exclamo una voz desde un edificio cercano

En cuestión de milisegundos, el edificio del que provenía una voz exploto estruendosamente, de entre las llamas, salio un erizo verde claro que llevaba una chaqueta negra con dibujos de llamas, lentes de sol, unas botas verdes y negras, y tenia dos cicatrices en su pecho.

"¡Scourge!" exclamo Rouge al verlo

"En carne y hueso" río el erizo malvado, luego miro fijamente a Kaiser "hmmm, me pareces conocido, ¿te he visto antes?"

Los recuerdos de su familia golpearon a Kaiser duramente en ese momento, era ese el momento que estaba esperando.

"¿Ya ni siquiera recuerdas lo que me hiciste?" pregunto el león mientras las Chaos Emeralds aparecían a su alrededor y lo transformaban en Súper Kaiser.

El cuerpo del león pasó de ser un naranja oscuro a dorado, sus ojos de color verde oscuro se volvieron de color rojo sangre, su melena también se volvió dorada mientras se erizaba y un aura dorada lo rodeaba.

"¿Tu tenias las Chaos Emeralds?" le pregunto Shadow al súper león "¿por qué no me las diste?"

Súper Kaiser volteo a mirar al erizo negro.

"Primero, porque no son tuyas ni de nadie…" apunto a Scourge "… y segundo, porque las tenia guardadas para cuando encontrara a este infeliz"

"¡Ah!, ¡ya me acorde!" río Scourge mientras sacaba un pequeño escudo de metal de su chaqueta y lo ponía sobre su cabeza "¡yo mate a tu pequeña familia!" se río burlonamente "¡si me hubieran entregado esa Chaos Emerald cuando pudieron aún seguirán vivos!, ¡jajajajaja!"

"¡Maldito!" bramo Súper Kaiser mientras volteaba a ver al erizo malvado y una esfera de energía de color amarillo verdoso aparecía en su mano

Mientras eso pasaba, el cuerpo de Scourge se volvió de color púrpura, sus espinas se erizaron, sus ojos se volvieron negros con los iris rojos y lo rodeaba un aura negra.

"¿Qué te parece mi súper forma?" dijo Súper Scourge mientras cruzaba los brazos "¡es mejor que las de otros!, ¡incluso la tuya!"

"¡Eso lo veremos!" grito Súper Kaiser mientras lanzaba la extraña esfera de energía "¡CHAOS BOMBER!"

*Tengo la sensación de que algo feo esta a punto de pasar.

_Kaiser: __Y no estas nada equivocado_

_Shadow: Estoy impaciente por saber que pasara_

_Kaiser: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews en el fic, y recuerden, Khalei y Rayler no son los únicos con habilidades asombrosas, yo también tengo ciertas capacidades especiales._

_Sonic: ¿acaso eres un proyecto?_

_Kaiser: No, no lo soy _


	10. La súper forma legendaria

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 10

La súper forma legendaria

"¿Chaos Bomber?" se pregunto Súper Scourge mientras desviaba de un manotazo la misteriosa esfera de energía hacia un auto que estaba estacionado cerca de allí "no conozco ese ataque, ¿es nuevo?"

Los dos súper guerreros luchaban brutalmente en medio de Central City, la gente del lugar (la que seguía viva) trataba de huir para no ser destrozada por los ataques de Súper Scourge o por las extrañas esferas de energía que lanzaba Súper Kaiser.

"¡Cállate!" grito Súper Kaiser mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia Súper Scourge y le lanzaba montones de golpes a supervelocidad, pero el súper erizo los esquivaba con gran facilidad.

"¡Ya te lo dije!" gruño Súper Scourge mientras golpeaba a Súper Kaiser en el estomago "¡mi súper forma es superior a la de cualquiera!" sonrío cruelmente "¿porque no dejas que te mate?, ¡así volverías a ver a tu patética familia!"

Súper Kaiser cayó brutalmente en un edificio que estaba cerca de allí, las personas que estaban allí, miraron al súper león con una mezcla de preocupación y miedo.

"¡AHHH!" grito una de las personas "¡es Scourge the Hedgehog!"

Todas las personas que estaban allí huyeron despavoridas al ver al súper erizo entrar por el enorme hueco que había en la pared, tomo el cuello de Súper Kaiser y lo presiono con fuerza.

"Eres débil" le susurro Súper Scourge con crueldad "aún si hubieras podido proteger a tu familia, ellos habrían muerto…" se río burlonamente y siguió "… ni siquiera en tu súper forma puedes lograr algo"

Súper Kaiser abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a Súper Scourge, empezó a reírse suavemente.

"¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?" pregunto Súper Scourge, extrañado por la reacción del súper león

Súper Kaiser dejo de reírse, pero siguió sonriendo de manera aterradora mientras decía:

"En ese caso, usare algo mejor"

El súper león grito con toda su fuerza, un aura de color amarillo verdoso rodeo su cuerpo, mientras una onda expansiva lanzaba lejos a Súper Scourge y destruía el edificio, que para ese momento estaba completamente vacío.

"¿Qué rayos estas tramando, león estupido?" pregunto Súper Scourge con tono arrogante

Súper Kaiser salio de los escombros del edificio, pero no respondió a la pregunta del súper erizo, sino que grito monstruosamente mientras el aura amarillo verdosa que rodeaba su cuerpo brillaba lo suficiente para segar a todos los presentes.

Permaneció así unos 10 segundos.

Cuando la luz paso, todos vieron que Súper Kaiser se veía diferente, era mucho más grande y musculoso, su chaqueta había desparecido, el color dorado de su cuerpo se cambio por un color amarillo verdoso, su melena seguía erizada, pero no hacia arriba como antes, sino que hacia los lados y sus ojos eran totalmente blancos.

"¿Qué… que rayos… es en lo… que te convertiste?" pregunto Súper Scourge realmente sorprendido por la extraña transformación del súper león

"Esta es una transformación especial…" dijo el enorme súper león con la misma voz que tenia antes "… yo la llamo 'súper forma legendaria'"

"¿Súper forma legendaria?" pregunto Súper Scourge con cierto interés y recuperando su tono arrogante

"Exacto" dijo Súper Kaiser L (así lo llamare en su súper forma legendaria, la 'L' es de 'legendario') mirando al súper erizo fijamente, sus ojos sin iris daban miedo "ahora estas perdido"

"¡No me hagas reír!" exclamo Súper Scourge con tono burlón, mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia Súper Kaiser L

Una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca, el súper erizo lanzo una lluvia de golpes y patadas hacia el súper león legendario, este no se movió ni un milímetro y los ataques no le hicieron ni cosquillas.

"¿Eso es todo lo que el gran Scourge the Hedgehog puede hacer?" se burlo Súper Kaiser L "¿quién es el débil ahora?"

Súper Kaiser L se lanzo hacia Súper Scourge, y con solo un golpe, lo mando a volar muy lejos.

Mientras caía, el pequeño escudo que tenía Súper Scourge en la cabeza se le cayó, haciendo que este volviera a la normalidad.

Súper Kaiser L sonrío satisfactoriamente al ver como el erizo que mato a su familia sentía todo el dolor que el león había llevado en su corazón durante años.

"Es hora de mi venganza" dijo el súper león legendario mientras juntaba sus manos y concentraba su energía en ellas "¡CHAOS CO…!"

Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar su golpe de gracia, un misil golpeo en la cara a Súper Kaiser L, aunque no le hizo nada, el humo le impidió ver lo que pasaba.

Y cuando el humo se disperso, vio como una maquina voladora en forma de huevo se alejaba rápidamente de allí, llevando a un hombre gordo con un gran bigote y a Scourge quien aún seguía vivo.

Súper Kaiser L rugió de rabia al ver como ese gordo con bigote le impidió aniquilar al erizo más odiado de ese planeta.

*Scourge se salvo por poco, pero apuesto que quedo con un serio trauma

_Kaiser: Tendre que esperar más para vengar a mi familia, ¡maldita sea!_

_Sonic: ¡Tranquilo, Kaiser!, ¡ya tendrás otra oportunidad de darle lo que se merece!_

_Khalei y Rayler: Exacto, solo se paciente_

_Knuckles: (a los que leen el fic) gracias a todos los que leen el fic y dejan reviews, ¡animan a este chico para seguir escribiendo!_

_Yo: Oye Kaiser, ¿puedes transformarte a tu súper forma legendaria para apalear a Knuckles por robarme mi linea?_


	11. Después del combate

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 11

Después del combate

Los alocados gritos de rabia de Súper Kaiser L se podían escuchar desde al menos 100 kilómetros afuera de Central City, pero Shadow y Rouge observaban con cierta tranquilidad.

"¿Qué esperamos, Shadow?" pregunto Rouge en un susurro para que el súper león legendario no los escuchara

Shadow tomo un respiro y contesto:

"Aunque la 'súper forma legendaria' sea muchísimo más poderosa que una súper forma común, sigue siendo eso, una súper forma…" hizo una pausa "… y como tal, necesita consumir rings para mantenerse…" hizo otra pausa "… solo tenemos que esperar a que se le acaben"

Rouge dudo en lo que decía el erizo negro, hasta que Súper Kaiser L descendió hasta tocar el suelo, su aura amarillo verdosa desapareció, volvió a la normalidad y curiosamente, su chaqueta volvió a aparecer.

"Ya tendré otra oportunidad…" susurro Kaiser mientras apretaba los puños

Mientras tanto, en Angel Island.

"¡Sigue intentando, Rayler!" exclamo Knuckles con un aire de maestro

Rayler se había ido a vivir con Knuckles en Angel Island, porque Sonic le había dicho al hibrido que si entrenaba con su súper forma podría controlarla, desarrollarla e incluso superarla, el equidna rojo los había escuchado e insistió en ser el quien ayudara al hibrido erizo/equidna.

Justo en ese momento, Rayler estaba en la segunda fase del entrenamiento, que consistía en desarrollar su súper forma.

"¡Vamos, vamos!" se decía Súper Rayler con severidad "¡eres el más poderoso de los proyectos secretos!, ¡lograr esto es muy fácil para ti!"

Knuckles observaba como el súper hibrido se concentraba mientras el aura dorada de este se mantenía calmada, cuando hubiera algún avance, por pequeño que fuera, el aura seria la primera en reaccionar.

Pasaron diez minutos, pero no paso nada, el aura de Súper Rayler seguía igual.

"Esto ya empieza a aburrirme" gruño el equidna rojo con aburrimiento

Pero de pronto, el aura de Súper Rayler empezó a agitarse y le aparecían destellos eléctricos.

"¡AHHHHHH!" grito el súper hibrido mientras emitía una luz cegadora muy fuerte

07:00 PM, base de Eggman, cerca de Spagonia.

Estaba solo en un lugar totalmente negro, el suelo estaba cubierto por neblina y no había ninguna cosa en todo el lugar.

"¿Dónde diablos estoy?" se pregunto Scourge the Hedgehog mirando hacia todos lados

En eso, vio una silueta en la oscuridad, por la forma en la que se movía, supuso que iba hacia a el.

Paso un rato, hasta que el dueño de la silueta se hizo visible, y era nada más y nada menos que Kaiser the Lion.

"Eres tu…" dijo Scourge con cierta calma

El león no dijo nada, seguía caminando hacia el, mientras las Chaos Emeralds lo transformaban en Súper Kaiser, este siguió caminado, ignorando la transformación.

"¡Jejeje!" río Scourge mientras buscaba en su chaqueta "quieres pelear, ¿eh?, como quie…" no encontraba nada en su chaqueta "¿dónde esta mi Anarchy Beryl?"

Mientras Scourge buscaba como loco en su chaqueta, Súper Kaiser era rodeado por un aura amarillo verdosa y se transformaba en su súper forma legendaria, este aún no se percataba de esto.

"¡No!" exclamo Scourge con un pánico poco común en el "¡no te acerques!, ¡NOOO!"

Súper Kaiser L junto sus manos, la energía que se concentro en estas era tan fuerte que hasta era visible.

"¡AHHHHH!" grito el erizo malvado mientras se despertaba súbitamente y miraba todos lados "…era solo una pesadilla"

"Vaya…" dijo una voz desde el fondo de la habitación "… hasta que te despertaste"

Scourge volteo para ver quien había dicho eso, vio a una comadreja morada que tenia un sombrero y un martillo percutor.

"¡Bah!" gruño Scourge con desagrado "¡yo duermo todo lo que me da la gana!... ¿eres Nack the Weasel?"

"Si" dijo la comadreja mientras buscaba mugre en sus dientes "y tu eres el conocido Scourge the Hedgehog, el doble maligno de Sonic"

"¡Jejeje!" río Scourge con malicia "ese torpe de Sonic es famoso tambien"

"¿Lo conoces?, ¿eh?" pregunto Nack con interés "entonces podemos hacer equipo, ¿qué dices?"

Scourge se río suavemente.

"Mientras yo tenga el placer de destruir a Sonic, hare equipo con quien sea" dijo con malicia

*¿Nack y Scourge juntos?, ¿qué le paso a Rayler?, ¿por qué hago tantas preguntas?

_Kaiser__: ¿Será porque eres un tonto?_

_Yo: ¡Oye!_

_Tails: (a los que leen el fic) gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan reviews en el fic, bueno eso es todo lo que diré, ¡no se separen!, ¡que ya vienen capítulos nuevos!_

_Yo: (a mi mismo) tranquilo, es solo un zorro pequeño…_


	12. ¡Full Power!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 12

¡Full Power!

Escena en la que termino el capitulo anterior:

"Ya tendrás oportunidad de destrozarlo, Scourge" dijo Eggman mientras entraba en la habitación, acompañado de Decoe y Bocoe "pero, antes necesito que tu y Nack hagan otra cosa"

"¿Qué cosa, doctor?" pregunto Nack con interés

Eggman levanto un dedo.

"Algo sencillo" dijo con voz calmada "solo tienen que robar la Master Emerald"

"Yo ya he intentado eso" gruño Nack

"Cierto" dijo Eggman mientras asentía lentamente "pero, en ese entonces lo intentaste solo…" miro a Scourge fijamente, este se hizo el desentendido "… pero con la ayuda de Scourge, podrás robarla sin problemas"

El erizo malvado negó con un dedo.

"¿Y donde esta mi Anarchy Beryl?" pregunto

Nack miro a Scourge con cara de pregunta, y Eggman sonrío.

"Aquí lo tengo, Scourge" dijo el científico mientras sacaba el extraño objeto de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo daba al erizo malvado "fue un poco complicado conseguirlo, con ese súper león tan monstruoso estando tan cerca"

Scourge se puso pensativo.

"Kaiser the Lion…" dijo el erizo malvado con un tono lejano "… y su súper forma legendaria"

"¿Súper forma legendaria?" pregunto Eggman con interés "¿qué es?"

"Te lo diré después, viejo gordo" gruño Scourge mientras saltaba de la cama y se iba a la puerta, seguido de Nack

12:30 PM, Templo de la Master Emerald, Angel Island.

Rayler dormía tranquilamente junto a la Master Emerald, la enorme esmeralda brillaba suavemente, mientras Knuckles observaba el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas.

"Es una bonita noche" dijo el equidna con voz calmada

Pasaron apenas cinco minutos, cuando…

"¿Quien anda ahí?" pregunto el equidna con un tono amenazante al escuchar unas pisadas acercándose

No hubo respuesta.

"¡Seas quien seas!, ¡lárgate!" exclamo Knuckles con enojo

"Knuckles the Echidna" dijo una voz conocida desde las tinieblas "¿sigues cuidando esa piedrota inservible?"

"Esa voz…" susurro Knuckles tratando de recordar "… eres…" se acordó "¡Nack the Weasel!"

"Me recuerdas" dijo la comadreja mientras salía de las tinieblas con su martillo percutor levantado "no eres tan idiota, como dice Rouge"

Knuckles se enfureció.

"¡No me importa lo que diga esa ladrona!" exclamo Knuckles con enojo "lo que ella haga no me importa en lo más…"

"¿Recuerdas a Nack, eh?" dijo una segunda voz con un tono arrogante desde la oscuridad, también era conocida "¿también te acuerdas de mi?"

"A ti es imposible olvidarte…" gruño el equidna aún más enojado "… Scourge the Hedgehog"

El erizo malvado salio de las tinieblas con una horrible sonrisa colmilluda, muy típica en el.

"¿A que rayos vienen ustedes dos?" gruño Knuckles alternando su mirada entre Nack y Scourge

Antes de que le respondieran, Scourge uso su velocidad supersónica para acercarse a Knuckles sin que este reaccionara a tiempo y darle un brutal puñetazo en el estomago.

"¡Nos vamos a llevar tu piedrota, equidna con cerebro de manteca!" gruño Scourge mientras sonreía cruelmente

"¿Eh?, ¿qué pasa, Knuckles?" pregunto una voz cercana

Scourge y Nack miraron hacia el origen de la voz, vieron a uno de los proyectos que Eggman les había mostrado, el número 800, Rayler the Hybrid.

"¡Vaya, vaya!" exclamo Nack mientras su colmillote brillaba por la luz de la luna "así que este es el tal Rayler…" se saco su sombrero y se rasco la cabeza "… no me parece gran cosa"

Rayler se puso de pie, observo de forma desafiante a los dos extraños.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto sin dudar ni un segundo "¿y quien les dijo mi nombre?"

La comadreja río sonoramente mientras clavaba su martillo percutor en el suelo y se ponía su sombrero otra vez.

"Yo soy el gran Nack the Weasel" dijo la comadreja de manera confiada, luego señalo al erizo verde claro que estaba a unos metros "y ese de allí es el peligroso Scourge the Hedgehog"

"¿Y a que vienen?" pregunto el hibrido sin quitarles la vista de encima

"Vinimos a llevarnos esa enorme roca que esta detrás de ti" dijo Scourge mientras sacaba un objeto de metal de su chaqueta y lo ponía sobre su cabeza "así que apártate o terminaras en… el más allá" río sádicamente mientras se transformaba en Súper Scourge

"No es mi deber protegerla…" aclaro Rayler mientras se interponía entre Súper Scourge y la Master Emerald "… ¡pero, no dejare que se la lleven!"

Súper Scourge se río alocadamente.

"¿Y que harás para impedirlo?" pregunto el súper erizo

"¡Esto!" exclamo Rayler mientras se concentraba y se transformaba en Súper Rayler

Súper Scourge y Nack se sorprendieron ligeramente.

"Así que es cierto lo que el gordo Eggman nos contó" dijo Súper Scourge con su típica arrogancia "te puedes transformar de forma natural, sin Chaos Emeralds ni nada" luego ataco

Los dos súper guerreros lanzaban puñetazos a una velocidad increíble, tanto Súper Rayler como Súper Scourge no cedía ni un poco.

"¡Prueba esto!" exclamo Súper Rayler mientras se apartaba de Súper Scourge y creaba varias lanzas de luz a su alrededor "¡CHAOS RAIN!"

Súper Scourge esquivo todas las lanzas de luz, apareció justo enfrente de Súper Rayler y desato una formidable lluvia de golpes y patadas, el súper hibrido no alcanzo a esquivar los ataques.

"¡Rayler…!" escucho exclamar a Knuckles, quien agonizaba por el dolor que le había causado, el golpe que Scourge le había dado en el estomago "¡…utiliza lo que aprendiste!"

"¿Estas seguro, Knuckles?" pregunto un malherido Súper Rayler "aún no la controlo por completo"

"Tranquilo, se que podrás" dijo el equidna con una sonrisa

Súper Rayler asintió, se concentro, su aura se agito y le aparecieron destellos eléctricos.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Súper Scourge al verlo

"¡AHHHHH!" grito el súper hibrido mientras despedía una fuerte luz cegadora que permaneció no más de 5 segundos

Al irse la luz, Súper Rayler se veía distinto, tenia muchísimas espinas de erizo que salían de su cabeza y le llegaban poco más debajo del abdomen, sus espinas de erizo originales seguían erizadas hacia el cielo, su aura permanecía calmada, pero los destellos eléctricos aún seguían en ella.

"¡¡AHHHHHHH!!" grito el súper hibrido "¡¡SOY SÚPER RAYLER FULL POWER!!"

"¡No me importa si eres full power o full lo que sea!" gruño Súper Scourge con enojo "¡te haré añicos!"

El súper hibrido miro al súper erizo.

"Ya veremos" dijo con una voz de lunático

Los dos reanudaron su pelea, con su súper forma potenciada, Súper Rayler Full Power (le diré así en su súper forma potenciada) era un poco más fuerte que Súper Scourge.

Pasaron diez minutos de intercambios de golpes y patadas, hasta que…

Súper Scourge dio media vuelta y se fue volando muy rápido.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Súper Rayler Full Power con tono de burla "¿te acobardaste?"

"¡No!" exclamo el súper erizo "¡simplemente ya no hay nada ahí que me sirva!" y desapareció en el cielo oscuro

"¿Qué querrá decir con eso?" se pregunto el súper hibrido

"¡No!" exclamo Knuckles desde el altar "¡se han llevado la Master Emerald!"

*¡Ufff!, ¡por fin termine este cap.!

_Scourge: ¡No te quejes!, ¡llorón!_

_Yo: Cállate, idiota_

_Rayler: (mirándonos a mí y a Scourge) esos dos terminaran matándose_

_Cream: (hace un reverencia a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan reviews!_

_Yo: (suspiro) esta la dejare pasar sin reclamar_


	13. Empieza la búsqueda

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 13

Empieza la búsqueda

Escena en la que termino el cap. anterior:

"¿Qué dices, Knuckles?" pregunto Súper Rayler Full Power mientras bajaba al altar y volvía a la normalidad "¿se llevaron la Master Emerald?, ¿pero como?"

Knuckles gruño pesadamente.

"Nack debió llevársela mientras tu peleabas con ese maldito Scourge" dijo Knuckles mientras apretaba sus enormes puños

"Lo siento, Knuckles" se disculpo Rayler con tristeza

Knuckles miro al hibrido y negó con la cabeza.

"No fue tu culpa, Rayler…" dijo este con una sonrisa "… estabas muy ocupado probando tu súper forma potenciada contra Scourge, como para darte cuenta"

Rayler no respondió, en sus ojos se notaba una gran tristeza.

"Hmmm…" pensó Knuckles mientras observaba como el hibrido erizo/equidna se secaba unas lagrimas que se le escapaban "… tiene una fuerza increíble y una velocidad digna de Sonic, pero es muy sensible…" cruzo los brazos y se río suavemente "… bueno, eso no significa que sea débil"

Dos horas, después…

"¡Knuckles!" exclamo una voz no muy lejana

El equidna rojo y el hibrido (el cual seguía triste) miraron hacia el cielo, un avión azul se acercaba a ellos, junto a el, Khalei volaba tranquilamente con sus botas-cohete.

"¡Eh, chicos!" exclamo Knuckles con fastidio cuando Sonic, Tails y Khalei aterrizaron y se reunieron con ellos "¡aquí la fiesta termino hace rato!"

"Eso parece…" dijo Sonic con una sonrisa, luego miro hacia el sitio donde debería estar la Master Emerald "… y también parece que perdiste la Master Emerald… otra vez" termino haciendo énfasis en las dos ultimas palabras

"Eso fue culpa mía…" dijo Rayler mientras miraba al suelo con una expresión triste

"¡Ya te lo dije, Rayler!" le exclamo Knuckles tratando de animarlo "¡los únicos culpables en esto son Nack y Scourge!"

Pasaron cinco segundos de silencio…

"¿Scourge?" pregunto Sonic con tono de incrédulo "¡pero el esta encerrado en la No Zone!"

"Pues parece que encontró una forma de escapar" respondió Knuckles con un gruñido "¡porque puedo apostar mi cabeza a que estuvo aquí!"

Sonic se río.

"¡No importa si tienes cabeza o no, nunca la usas!" exclamo el erizo azul

"¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!" grito Knuckles mientras alzaba sus puños en el aire

"¡Cálmate, Knuckles!..." empezó Tails tratando de calmar al equidna

"… ¡No es el momento de pelear!..." siguió Khalei con cierta emoción

"… Y menos entre nosotros" termino Rayler con tristeza, mientras se le escapaba una lagrima

Pasaron otros cinco segundos…

"¡Que chico más sensible es ese hibrido!" exclamo una voz femenina desde la oscuridad

"Y pensar que casi me gana" gruño una voz masculina

"¿Casi?, ¡tuviste suerte de salir vivo, enano!" exclamo otra voz masculina, esta era más ronca

Sonic volteo a ver el origen de estas, vio a Shadow, Rouge y Kaiser, este ultimo tenia un olor a alcohol peor que antes.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" pregunto Sonic con tranquilidad

"Estamos buscando a Scourge" dijo Rouge mientras le lanzaba una mirada furtiva al equidna rojo "llegamos aquí de pura casualidad" miro a Shadow y a Kaiser, ambos le lanzaban una mirada de 'no te creo' "¿por qué rayos me miran así?"

"¿De casualidad?" preguntaron los dos mirando turnadamente a Knuckles y a Rouge

"¡Pues llegaron al lugar indicado!" dijo Sonic, interrumpiendo la extraña situación "Scourge estuvo aquí hace poco junto con Nack"

Un ruido de un estomago gruñendo interrumpió la conversación, todos voltearon a ver a Knuckles.

"¿Qué?, ¡no fui yo!" apunto a Khalei, quien se frotaba el estomago con su mano izquierda "¡fue el!" todos miraron a Khalei

"¡Tengo hambre!" exclamo este, luego suspiro "¡pero no se distraigan por un ruidito, sigan hablando!"

"¿Un ruidito?" le pregunto Tails con cierto sarcasmo "¡suena igual que Chewbacca!"

"Y bien, Sonic" dijo Shadow ignorando al erizo semirobotico y su estomago que imita a Chewbacca "¿Scourge estuvo aquí?, ¿estas seguro?"

"Pregúntaselo a Knuckles…" dijo el erizo azul encogiéndose de hombros "… el fue quien lo vio"

Shadow miro a Knuckles, el equidna solo le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

"Entonces vamos por buen camino…" dijo Kaiser mientras presionaba los puños "… cuando encuentre a ese maldito, lo voy a…"

Sonic volteo a mirar al león con una cara de '¿y a este que le pasa?', Kaiser se dio cuenta y miro hacia otro lugar.

"Tenemos que ir también a buscar a Scourge…" dijo Knuckles mientras lanzaba puñetazos al aire "… tengo que recuperar la Master Emerald"

"En ese caso…" dijo Shadow mientras sonreía de forma siniestra "… pueden venir con nosotros"

Rouge miro furiosa a Shadow.

"¿Por qué los invitaste?" gruño la murciélaga, señalo a Knuckes "¡el no me agrada!"

Shadow le miro de manera fría mientras le decía:

"A mi no me agrada ese león…" señalo a Kaiser "… pero tu lo invitaste, así que yo me vengue haciéndote lo mismo"

"¡Qué esperamos!" exclamo Khalei de repente "¡vamos a buscar a ese tal Scourge!"

*Rayler esta devastado, cree que fue su culpa que se robaran la Master Emerald, ¿podrá reponerse a eso?

_Khalei: Eso espero, me da pena verlo así_

_Cream: A mi me da mucha más…_

_Tails: (mirándola cariñosamente) no llores, Cream_

_Omega: (a los que leen el fic) GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y DEJAN REVIEWS_

_Yo: ¡Tú ni siquiera sales en el fic!_


	14. Blue Wind y Black Storm

Sonic the Hegdehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 14

Blue Wind & Black Storm

Escena en la que… (Bueno ya saben de qué hablo).

"Pero ese avión no alcanza para llevarnos a todos" dijo Rouge mientras miraba el Tornado II "ni aunque Khalei y yo vayamos volando"

El grupo había acordado ir a buscar a Scourge y a Nack, pero el problema es como lo harían.

"¡Ya se lo que haremos!" exclamo Tails de repente, todos voltearon a mirarlo "¡podemos usar unos aviones que yo construí por si llegaba a pasar algo como esto!"

Dos horas después, en el taller de Tails, en Mystic Ruins.

El grupo esperaba afuera del taller del zorro, Sonic y Shadow entablaron un pequeño combate para pasar el rato, Knuckles y Rouge estaban a varios metros el uno del otro y se lanzaban miradas de desprecio varias veces, Amy y Cream, las cuales habían llegado hace poco estaban jugando algún juego de palabras, Khalei estaba durmiendo en una palmera, una enorme burbuja de moco salía de su nariz, Rayler miraba hacia el horizonte con una mirada perdida y Kaiser observaba repetidamente lo que había en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

De repente, el espacio de tierra entre las palmeras se abrió, mostrando una pista de aterrizaje, y en el extremo que estaba más cerca del taller, apareció Tails, junto a el estaban dos aviones que parecían jets, uno era azul y el otro era negro con vetas rojas en las alas.

"Bonitos aviones" dijo Shadow con frialdad "en especial ese" apunto al avión negro con las vetas rojas

"¡Estos dos aviones son el Blue Wind!" exclamo Tails mientras señalaba el avión azul "¡y el Black Storm!" señalo el avión negro.

Sonic miro los dos aviones.

"Se ven exactamente iguales" dijo "excepto por el color"

"Puede ser, pero no son tan parecidos" dijo Tails, luego miro el Blue Wind "este avión tiene un motor lo suficientemente poderoso como para dar una vuelta al mundo en un día" hizo una pausa "además tiene varias ametralladoras ocultas"

"¿Y el Black Storm que puede hacer?" pregunto Kaiser mientras miraba por catorceava vez el bolsillo de su chaqueta

"El Black Storm esta más echo para los combates" dijo el zorrito mientras señalaba el avión negro "además de ametralladoras tiene lanzamisiles bajo las alas"

Shadow miro hacia el Black Storm, y se fijo en las alas, bajo cada una había dos cajas de las que se asomaban las cabezas de los misiles.

"Esto va a estar bueno…" susurro el erizo negro mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara

Mientras, en la base de Eggman…

"¡Oye, viejo!, ¿ya terminaste con esa cosa que estas construyendo?" pregunto Scourge mientras jugaba con una esferita de metal

Pasaron dos segundos…

"¡Maldita sea, Scourge!" se escucho exclamar a Eggman desde la habitación contigua "¿no puedes ser paciente?"

Nack, quien estaba tomando una siesta, gruño mientras decía entre sueños:

"No mama, no quiero ir a la escuela…"

Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que por fin Eggman entro en la habitación, llevando un pequeño collar entre sus dedos.

"¡Por fin!" exclamo Scourge mientras saltaba de su silla y le arrebataba el collar a Eggman, miro a este ultimo y le pregunto "¿seguro que este collarcito funcionara?"

"Si no estas seguro, pruébalo" dijo Eggman completamente seguro del funcionamiento de su nuevo invento

Scourge se puso el collar, luego saco el Anarchy Beryl de su chaqueta y lo puso en la cabeza transformándose en Súper Scourge, luego el collar brillo con un color oscuro y su aura creció.

El súper erizo se río de forma alocada mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de forma de manera aterradora.

02:00 AM, ubicación desconocida.

Dos siluetas andaban caminando tranquilamente, una de ellas tenia una bola de fuego en una mano, dejando ver la cara de la gata lila que la llevaba.

"¿Falta mucho, Blaze?" pregunto la silueta que la acompañaba

Blaze no respondió.

"¿Me estas oyendo?" pregunto la silueta

"Si te escucho, Silver" dijo la gata con monotonía

"¿Y cuanto falta?" pregunto el erizo plateado

"No se" le contesto su compañera

Silver suspiro lastimosamente, era la tercera vez que le preguntaba eso a la gata y era la tercera vez que esta le contestaba lo mismo.

Y desde las sombras, una criatura picuda los observaba, iba acompañada por el ruido de una motosierra.

*Me disculpo por no haber subido nada el día de ayer, mi mamá tuvo que ocupar el pc para trabajar.

_Sonic: Así que Silver y Blaze se unirán a la fiesta, ¿verdad?_

_Yo: Pues si, al principio no iba a ponerlos, pero una de las personas que dejan reviews…_

_Khalei: Una de las DOS personas dirás…_

_Yo: (gruñido)… me pidió que los agregara y no me pareció mala idea_

_Scourge: (a los que leen el fic) créanme que no quiero hacer esto, pero les doy las gracias por leer el fic y dejar reviews_

_Yo: ¡Por favor!, ¡no dejen de leer el fic solo porque este tipo haya dado las gracias esta vez!, ¡le romperan el corazón a Cream y a Rayler! _


	15. Belph the Porcupine

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 15

Belph the Porcupine

Escena en la que... (¿Para que repetirla otra vez?)

"Alguien nos observa" dijo Silver de repente

Blaze se detuvo y volteo a mirar al erizo plateado.

"¿Estas seguro?" le pregunto la gata

"Completamente" le contesto Silver

De repente, una criatura salio a toda velocidad de unos arbustos que estaban cerca, iba a toda velocidad hacia Silver y Blaze, estos no se hubieran dado cuenta de ello, de no ser por el molesto ruido que hacia la motosierra que llevaba la criatura.

Ambos se quitaron del camino del espinoso ser, y acto seguido, Silver lo atrapo con sus poderes, mientras Blaze lo iluminaba con su fuego para ver quien y que era.

La criatura era un puercoespín de color café claro, las espinas de este le cubrían toda la espalda (desde su cabeza hasta su cola), llevaba unas zapatillas plateadas con dos franjas negras cada una, sus brazos eran robustos, pero no se le notaba ningún músculo, entre sus orejas triangulares tenia una mascara de hockey algo sucia y efectivamente, tenia una motosierra en la mano derecha.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto Silver de forma amenazante

"¿Quién es quien?" le pregunto de vuelta el puercoespín

"¡Tu, puercoespín cabeza de piedra!, ¿quién eres tu?" exclamo Silver, enojado por la extraña respuesta

"¿Yo?" pregunto el puercoespín con voz de idiota

"¡Si, retardado!, ¿quién eres tu?" pregunto Blaze, casi gritando mientras la bola de fuego en su mano se hacia más grande

"Tranquila, Blaze" trato de calmarla Silver

"¡Ah, yo!" exclamo el puercoespín, luego suspiro perezosamente y miro a la pareja "¿por qué no preguntaron bien?"

Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Silver mientras se la rascaba, mientras que en la de Blaze apareció una venita.

"Solo dinos tu nombre antes de que te convierta en un cráter humeante" gruño la gata mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al puercoespín.

"¡Yo soy Belphegor the Porcupine!" exclamo el puercoespín animosamente, como si no hubiera notado la mirada de Blaze "¡pero todos los que me conocen me llaman Belph!"

Silver deshizo la prisión psíquica que rodeaba al puercoespín, mientras este apagaba su motosierra.

"¿Y porque nos atacaste?" le pregunto Silver

Belph sonrío, los ojos naranjas del puercoespín delataban que este no estaba completamente cuerdo.

"Pues veras…" dijo Belph "… un tipo medio raro que se llama Dr. Eggman o algo así, me contrato para matar y/o descuartizar a un tal Sonic the Hedgehog, y te confundí con el"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Silver asustado "¿matar a Sonic?, ¿por qué aceptaste algo así?, ¿no sabes que el es un gran héroe?"

"No, y no me interesa" dijo Belph como si se librara de una culpa "yo soy un asesino a sueldo, mientras me paguen, no me interesa lo que haga el sujeto que tengo que matar"

"Eres despreciable" gruño Blaze

"¿Sabes?, una vez vi a un pato negro decirle eso a un conejo" dijo Belph ignorando completamente el aura asesina de la gata

"¡Eso no me interesa!" exclamo Blaze a punto de perder la paciencia

"Vámonos, Blaze" dijo Silver con total calma "dejemos solo a este lunático"

"Si" contesto la gata

Mientras, muy lejos de allí…

Dos aviones, uno azul y otro negro, volaban sobre el oscuro océano, junto a ellos iban volando una murciélaga, un erizo semirobotico y un súper hibrido.

"¿Ya ubicaste la Master Emerald, Tails?" pregunto Sonic mientras buscaba mugre en una oreja

"No, Sonic" le contesto el zorrito "no se porque esta vez es más difícil ubicarla"

Mientras, en el Black Storm…

"¡No quiero seguir viajando con este león que apesta a alcohol!" exclamo Amy por cuarta vez "¡quiero ir con Sonic!"

"¡Pues si tanto quieres ir con el, salta del maldito avión!" gruño Kaiser mientras miraba a la eriza rosa con rabia

"¿Y matarme en el océano?" le pregunto Amy mientras sacaba su martillo "¡salta tu!"

"¡Oblígame!" le grito Kaiser

Shadow se harto.

"¡Si no se callan, los lanzare a ambos al océano!" les grito el erizo negro

Mientras, Khalei y Súper Rayler hablaban en medio de su vuelo…

"¿Aún te sientes triste por lo de la Master Emerald?"

El súper hibrido asintió.

"¡Ni siquiera fue culpa tuya!" le animo Khalei "¡ya veras como todo esto se arreglara y nos estaremos riendo de ello!"

"Si…" susurro Súper Rayler con alivio

*Silver y Blaze tendrán que soportar al medio lunático Belph the Porcupine, mientras viajan sin saberlo, al mismo lugar que Sonic y sus amigos

_Silver: ¿Por qué rayos tuvimos que toparnos con este puercoespín?_

_Yo: Cada vez que te quejas, Dios mata a un gatito_

_Cream: ¡NOOOO!, ¡pobres gatitos!_

_Rayler: Solo lo dijo para que ese erizo plateado se calle, Cream_

_Blaze: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews en el fic, seguro querrán ver como carbonizo a ese estupido puercoespín_

_Belph: (mirando a Scourge) me odia más que a ti_

_Scourge: Nadie es más odiado que yo, chico_


	16. Atacando a Eggman, Pt 1

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 16

Atacando a Eggman, Pt. 1

05:30 AM, alrededores de la base de Eggman.

Sonic y su grupo habían llegado hace poco a la base de ese científico con serios problemas de sobrepeso (¿qué?, ¡ese tipo no me agrada!), sin embargo estaban planeando que hacer para recuperar la Master Emerald, hasta que…

"¡Knuckles, espera!" exclamo Tails

El equidna se había cansado de tanta cháchara (y yo también), por lo que se acerco a la enorme puerta metálica de la base, y acto seguido, lanzo una formidable lluvia de puñetazos para reducirla a una pila de nada, pero en vez de eso, solo logro tener las manos llenas de heridas.

"¿Te caíste de la cuna cuando eras un bebé o que?" le pregunto Rouge con molestia

Knuckles solo gruño y miro a Rayler.

"Derríbala tu" le pidió al hibrido

"Esta bien" dijo Rayler mientras que en un parpadeo se transformaba (sin las Chaos Emeralds para los que no sepan) en Súper Rayler

El súper hibrido tomo un respiro, se acerco a la enorme puerta metálica, se concentro y varias lanzas de luz a su alrededor.

"¡CHAOS RAIN!" exclamo con fuerza

Las lanzas de luz salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia la enorme puerta de la base de Eggman, una gran cortina de humo seguida de varias explosiones la cubrieron y al disiparse, la puerta estaba hecha polvo… literalmente.

El hibrido volvió a la normalidad, sus ojos dorados mostraban una sensación de ligera calma, solo Khalei se percato de esto, mientras los demás entraban furtivamente en la enorme fortaleza.

"Se esta tranquilizando" pensó el erizo semirobotico mientras el hibrido entraba junto con el a la fortaleza

Mientras, en ese mismo lugar…

"**¡ALERTA DE INTRUSO! ¡ALERTA DE INTRUSO!"** exclamo la computadora de repente

"¿Eh?" balbuceo Eggman mientras veía unos televisores que estaban junto a el, luego sonrío "parece que Sonic y su tropa de cobardes ha venido a jugar con nosotros"

"Y también traen a ese erizo que se jacta de ser la 'forma de vida perfecta', a dos proyectos y a un león" dijo Nack mirando la pantalla con cierto desinterés.

Scourge se sobresalto ligeramente.

"Ese león otra vez…" pensó "… si me encuentra estoy frito, aunque…" miro el collar que hizo Eggman "… con esto podría patearle el trasero, aun si estuviera en su súper forma legendaria"

"¿En que piensas, Scourge?" le pregunto Nack al ver como el erizo malvado se ponía tan pensativo

"En nada" contesto Scourge "solo que esta fiesta va a ser muy divertida"

Dicho esto, los dos salieron por una puerta, mientras Eggman seguía en la computadora y Bokkun daba vueltas en el aire.

Mientras, en las afueras de la fortaleza…

"Silver…" susurro Blaze

"¿Si?" le pregunto el erizo plateado

"Ese idiota nos esta siguiendo" dijo la gata

"Si, ya lo note" le contesto Silver

Silver y Blaze habían llegado de repente a una fortaleza que estaba vigilada por varios robots, y por las continuas explosiones que se escuchaban, algo o alguien la estaba atacando, a un par de metros detrás de ellos, Belph the Porcupine los seguía tranquilamente, ignorando completamente las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba la gata.

"¡Ey, miren a quienes tenemos aquí!" exclamo una voz de repente

Silver y Blaze miraron hacia el origen de la voz, de unos arbustos salieron un gran cocodrilo que llevaba cadenas y unos audífonos, un camaleón de color púrpura que tenia una expresión casi tan seria como la de Shadow y una abeja que en ese momento estaba bebiendo jugo de manzana de una cajita.

"¡Pero si son Silver y su amiga Blaze!" exclamo Vector sin darse cuenta de que Belph estaba ahí "¿qué hacen aquí?"

"Llegamos por casualidad" respondió Blaze "¿y ustedes?"

"Estamos siguiendo a un erizo mitad robot llamado Khalei y a un hibrido llamado Rayler" le contesto Espio, luego miro a Belph "¿y este quien es?"

"El es un asesino medio loco llamado Belphegor the Porcupine" dijo Silver con tranquilidad "pero, dice que todos los que lo conocen lo llaman Belph"

"¿Un asesino?" dijo Charmy mientras se alejaba lo más que podía del puercoespín

Otra explosión se escucho desde el interior de la fortaleza.

"¿Qué pasa allí adentro?" pregunto Belph mirando el enorme edificio de metal

"No lo sabemos" respondió Vector

"¡Pues vayamos a ver!" exclamo Charmy con emoción

Y Silver, Blaze, Belph y los Chaotix entraron en la fortaleza a ver que pasaba.

*¡Ahora si me tarde!, ¡es que andaba ocupado!

_Rayler: ¿Jugar 'Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos' es algo para estar ocupado?_

_Yo: ¡No!, ¡estaba haciendo otra cosa!_

_Rayler: (me mira desconfiado) si claro_

_Belph: (a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias a todos ustedes por leer y dejar reviews aquí!_

_Yo: ¿Quién será el siguiente en la fila para robarme la línea?_


	17. Atacando a Eggman, Pt 2

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 17

Atacando a Eggman, Pt. 2

Base de Eggman, primer piso…

El grupo se había separado para tratar de llegar rápido hasta la Master Emerald, se dividieron así:

Sonic iba con Tails y Knuckles, Shadow estaba con Rouge y Kaiser, y Rayler iba con Khalei, Amy y Cream.

"¿Acaso no puede construir un lugar que no confunda tanto?" se quejo Amy de repente

El interior de la fortaleza estaba compuesto por numerosos pasillos que iban hacia todos lados, los robots del lugar solo se concentraban en algunos pasillos, dejando otros completamente vacíos.

"¿No será por aquí?" pregunto Cream apuntando hacia un pasillo lleno de robots

"¡Por allí hay demasiados robots!" dijo Khalei mirando a los robots fijamente

"Pero por algo están allí, ¿no?" le contesto la conejita

"Hmmm…" Khalei medito en lo que dijo Cream "¡tienes razón!, ¡vamos a hacerlos puré!"

Y a base de martillazos, golpes, patadas y disparos, lograron destruir a todos los robots del pasillo, pero estos, a pesar de que se dieron cuenta de que los atacaban, no se defendieron.

"Qué raro, ¿no se supone que deberían habernos disparado o algo así?" pregunto Rayler mientras miraba la pila de chatarra humeante que habían dejado.

"¡A quien le importa!" exclamo Amy mientras miraba una puerta metálica que estaba al final del pasillo "¡sigamos buscando la Master Emerald!"

Mientras, muy cerca de allí…

Una habitación vacía, en la que solo había un ordenador y una puerta metálica.

De repente, en el lado izquierdo de la puerta, una cuchilla dentada atravesó el metal de la puerta, luego los dientes comenzaron a girar mientras hacían un molesto ruido y varias chispas salían volando, luego la cuchilla trazo un enorme circulo en la puerta y finalmente una bola de fuego voló el circulo que había trazado la cuchilla en la puerta.

Por el agujero entraron Silver, Blaze, Belph y los Chaotix, todos se dirigieron al ordenador para ver que contenía.

"Veamos si aquí hay algo útil" dijo Vector mientras miraba la pantalla

En el ordenador no había nada de interés, solo planos y diseños para crear robots, un plano para crear una nueva versión de Metal Sonic, varios diseños de armas, etc…

"Pues no parece haber nada interesante" susurro Belph mientras hacia girar su motosierra con una mano.

"¡Deja de jugar con eso!" exclamo Charmy "¡le sacaras un ojo a alguien!"

"¿Y que?" gruño el puercoespín

Silver miraba como el puercoespín hacia varias cosas extremadamente peligrosas y ridículas, se acerco a Blaze para decirle algo, pero en eso la escucho susurrar lo siguiente:

"No mates al puercoespín, no mates al puercoespín…" dejo de susurrar esa frasecita para mirar a Silver "¿qué pasa, Silver?"

"No tienes que esforzarte para evitar que tus ataques de rabia te hagan matar a Belph…" le susurro el erizo plateado "… con las cosas peligrosas que hace, terminara matándose solo"

Blaze miro a Belph, quien en ese momento estaba palpando la cuchilla de su motosierra con la lengua.

"Es verdad, se matara solo" susurro la gata

Como si la hubiera escuchado, Belph le contesto ese comentario.

"Si quisiera matarme, gata pirómana, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo"

Blaze se enfureció cuando el puercoespín le dijo eso, siete esmeraldas brillantes (las Sol Emeralds) aparecieron a su alrededor, su pelaje cambio de lila a rosa, su traje se volvió de color rojo fuego y su cuerpo se envolvió en un aura de fuego.

"¡Blaze, calmate!" exclamo Silver asustado, los Chaotix reaccionaron igual

Burning Blaze hizo aparecer una bola de fuego en una de sus manos y miro fijamente a Belph.

"Que pueda controlar el fuego no significa que sea una pirómana" gruño la gata con furia

Pero, a diferencia de Silver y los Chaotix, Belph se quedo totalmente calmado ante la transformación de la gata.

"¿Quieres pelear?" pregunto el puercoespín con calma "no me gusta pelear con mujeres, pero si tu quieres"

Seis anillos de colores (los Chaos Rings, que son exclusivos del juego 'Knuckles Chaotix') aparecieron junto a Belph, hicieron que su cuerpo cambiara de café claro a morado, en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos aparecieron rings dorados, dos líneas verticales aparecieron sobre su cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente blancos y también lo rodeaba un aura de fuego.

DarkSpine Belph le devolvió la mirada fija a Burning Blaze, esta no se sorprendió por la transformación del puercoespín.

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso…

Shadow y su equipo habían logrado encontrar las escaleras, ahora estaban buscando otras escaleras para subir al tercer piso.

"Por aquí" indico Kaiser hacia una puerta que había al fondo del pasillo

"¿Por qué quieres ir por ahí?" le pregunto el erizo negro con desconfianza

El león gruño.

"¿Ves alguna otra puerta?" le pregunto

"No" respondió Shadow "pero con mi 'Chaos Spear' puedo 'crear' puertas nuevas en las paredes"

"¡Presumido!" gruño el león con desagrado

Rouge suspiro.

"¿Por qué tengo que soportar a estos dos?" se pregunto

*¿Cuál crees que fue la mejor parte, Cream?

_Cream: ¡Sin duda fue la parte en la que Blaze y Belph se transformaron!_

_Knuckles: ¿Los Chaos Rings?, ¡no me acordaba de ellos desde el juego en el que yo era el líder de los Chaotix!_

_Cream: ¿Eras el líder de ese grupo?_

_Amy: (a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias de todo corazón a todos los que leen y dejan reviews! (saca su martillo y lo pone sobre su hombro) ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a perseguir a mi Sonic_

_Sonic: ¿Por qué esto tuvo que pasarme a mí? _


	18. Un lugar, dos batallas

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 18

Un lugar, dos batallas

Burning Blaze y DarkSpine Belph se lanzaban varias esferas de fuego el uno al otro, mientras quemaban todo lo que se les cruzaba a su paso.

"¡¡VAMOS A MORIR!!" grito Charmy con pánico

Vector y Espio estaban junto a la abeja, ambos miraban la pelea con tranquilidad, aunque al cocodrilo se le notaba algo de nerviosismo.

Silver, por su parte, trataba de calmar a ambos de la manera más pacifica posible, porque no quería herir a Blaze y también porque no era muy buena idea dañar a un puercoespín demente que trabajaba de asesino con una motosierra y una mascara de hockey que (aunque no la usaba nunca) le daba un aspecto aterrador.

"¡Toma gatita!" exclamo DarkSpine Belph mientras levantaba su motosierra en llamas y se lanzaba hacia Burning Blaze "¡un lindo motoserrazo de regalo!"

La gata de fuego evito el ataque con ciertos problemas, luego creo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo al puercoespín oscuro.

Mientras, en ese mismo lugar, pero en otra habitación…

Khalei fue el primero en entrar en la oscura habitación, seguido de Amy, y al final venían Rayler, Cream y Cheese.

"Que cuarto más oscuro" dijo Khalei con tranquilidad "ni siquiera puedo ver mis garras metálicas"

"Hace mucho frío aquí" se quejo Amy

De repente la puerta se cerró y quedaron envueltos en una oscuridad total.

"¡¡AHHHHH!!" grito Cream asustada mientras abrazaba a Cheese, estaba aterrada por estar en medio de la nada "¡¡TAILS, AYUDAME!!"

Mientras, cerca de allí…

"¿Qué pasa, Tails?" pregunto Sonic al ver que el zorrito se había detenido de repente

"Me pareció escuchar a Cream llamándome" respondió Tails, luego sacudió su cabeza "no, seguro fue otra cosa"

"O tal vez…" empezó a decir Knuckles con una sonrisa picara "… es que solo inventas eso como una excusa para ir a buscar a Cream…"

"… la cual te estará esperando con los brazos abiertos" termino Sonic sonriendo de la misma forma que el equidna

"¡Ya cállense!" exclamo Tails mientras se sonrojaba notoriamente

"¿Cuándo dejaras de mentir, Tails?" le pregunto Sonic "¡es más que obvio que estas enamorado de Cream!"

"¡Ya basta, Sonic!" exclamo el zorrito avergonzado

El erizo azul suspiro.

"Esta bien, no te enojes, Tails…" le dijo para tranquilizarlo "… no me estaba burlando de ti, nunca haría eso, y tu lo sabes muy bien"

"Cierto…" susurro Tails

"Pero algún día tendrás que decirle lo que sientes" le dijo Knuckles con seriedad

Tails asintió.

"¡Bueno, sigamos buscando la Master Emerald!" dijo Sonic, luego reanudaron la marcha

Mientras, con el grupo de Khalei…

"Fue buena idea que te transformaras, Rayler…" dijo Khalei con orgullo "… tu aura ilumina toda la habitación"

Súper Rayler froto su cabeza algo avergonzado.

"**OBJETIVOS DETECTADOS" **anuncio un gigantesco robot que despedía un fuerte brillo verde "**PROCEDIENDO A ELIMINAR"**

"Ese brillo verde…" susurro Súper Rayler "… ¡la Master Emerald!"

El robot, el cual parecía una enorme columna metálica llena ametralladoras y espinas enormes y con una cara parecida a la de Whispy Woods (lo conocen, ¿verdad?), lanzo un enorme rayo de energía de color verde hacia el súper hibrido.

"¡Epa!" exclamo este mientras esquivaba el ataque, luego se puso pensativo "… para vencer a un robot potenciado con la Master Emerald, necesitare más poder" luego sonrío, se concentro y cambio a su súper forma potenciada

"¡Ahora la fiesta va a comenzar!" exclamo Súper Rayler Full Power mientras creaba varias lanzas de luz a su alrededor "¡CHAOS RAIN!"

Mientras, en la cabina de mando de la fortaleza…

"Hmmm…" murmuro Eggman mientras se frotaba la barbilla mientras miraba la televisión en la que aparecían su robot-columna y Súper Rayler Full Power "… ese hibrido si que tiene potencial, quizás hasta logre… ¡no!, ¡solo Sonic ha logrado eso!" suspiro "… de todas formas, mi Egg-Defender es invencible con la Master Emerald"

Mientras, en la pelea entre Burning Blaze y DarkSpine Belph…

Todo el lugar estaba totalmente quemado, los robots estaban destruidos, las paredes estaban negras de tantas bolas de fuego que las golpeaban.

"¡Ya basta!" exclamo Silver, harto de aquella estupida pelea, tomo un enorme trozo de metal con sus poderes, y lo uso para golpear a DarkSpine Belph, y también golpeo accidentalmente a Burning Blaze, ambos cayeron al suelo y volvieron a la normalidad

"¡Perdóname, Blaze!" exclamo Silver mientras se reunía con ella "¡no quería golpearte!"

La gata lila negó con la cabeza y sonrío mientras se ponía de pie.

"Ya se que no fue tu intención, Silver" dijo esta cariñosamente "pero, deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces para tratar de detener un combate"

"¡Ufff!" bufo Belph mientras aparecía detrás de Silver, este volteo a verlo esperando verlo furioso, pero estaba calmado "es verdad lo que dice la gatita… ¿te llamas Silver, verdad?"

"Si…" dijo este, recordando que no se habían presentado "… soy Silver the Hedgehog, y ella es mi amiga, Blaze the Cat"

"¿Ya se acabado la catástrofe?" pregunto Charmy mientras se acercaba a ellos junto a Vector y Espio

Mientras, encima de sus cabezas…

"Este cuarto esta muy oscuro" dijo Kaiser tratando de ver entre la oscuridad, mientras Shadow hacia lo mismo

"Demasiado, incluso para mi…" se quejo Rouge, pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase

Porque en ese momento, las luces se encendieron mostrando que estaban en una plataforma que flotaba sobre un lago de lava, y no eran los únicos en ella.

"¡Si que se han tardado en llegar, chicos!" exclamo Scourge desde el otro extremo de la plataforma

Kaiser puso una expresión de furia en su cara mientras volteaba a mirar al erizo malvado.

"¡TU!" grito

*Kaiser encontró a Scourge otra vez, pero, ¿Qué pasara en la pelea de Rayler?, ¿lograra recuperar la Master Emerald?

_Rayler: No se, hay algo que no va bien…_

_Khalei: Da igual, ¡solo quiero divertirme un rato!_

_Whispy Woods: (a los que leen el fic) ni siquiera se que hago aquí, pero gracias por leer y dejar reviews, supongo…_

_Yo: (furioso) ¡¡tú ni siquiera eres un personaje de la saga de Sonic!!_

_Whispy Woods: Ya se, pero no tienes que enojarte por algo así_

_Yo: Belph, préstame tu motosierra (me la da y la enciendo) tengo un árbol que talar_

_Whispy Woods: ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_


	19. Grande, poderosa y esta rota

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 19

Grande, poderosa y esta rota…

"¡Vamos, Rayler! ¡Tu puedes!" exclamo Khalei mientras veía el combate desde una distancia segura

Súper Rayler Full Power llevaba mucho rato luchando contra el Egg-Defender, hasta que por fin, se harto de seguir jugando.

"Espero que esto sirva" dijo Súper Rayler Full Power mientras levantaba sus manos y creaba una enorme bola de fuego "¡CHAOS METEOR!"

La gigantesca bola de fuego salio disparada hacia el Egg-Defender, lo golpeo de lleno y lo destruyo por completo.

"¡Si!" exclamo Amy con emoción "¡Rayler es increíble!, pero no tanto como mi Sonic"

Mientras, cerca de allí…

"¿Qué pasa, Sonic?" pregunto Knuckles al ver que Sonic tenia una expresión extraña

"No se porque…" empezó a decir el erizo "… pero tengo la sensación de que alguien esta hablando de mi"

"No te preocupes por eso, tenemos otras cosas que hacer" dijo Tails, luego siguieron caminando "¡este pasillo es muy largo!" exclamo el zorrito

Mientras, con Khalei y los otros…

"¿Pero que…?" exclamo Rayler después de volver a la normalidad y empezar a buscar la Master Emerald en los escombros del robot

"¿Qué pasa, señor Rayler?" pregunto Cream mientras se acercaba a Rayler para ver lo que el veía

El hibrido saco una piedra brillante de color verde esmeralda de los escombros del robot.

"¿Esa es la famosa Master Emerald?" pregunto Khalei con desilusión al ver la piedra "¡ni siquiera es una esmeralda!"

"Es solo un fragmento…" dijo Amy mientras miraba la piedra "… seguro Eggman la rompió para que sea más difícil que la recuperemos"

Mientras, en la cabina de control de la fortaleza…

"Fue buena idea romper la Master Emerald, doctor" dijo Decoe mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de Rayler a través del televisor.

"¡Todas mis ideas son buenas!" exclamo Eggman con enojo "¡si no resultan es porque Sonic siempre se entromete!"

"Eso es cierto" dijo Scourge, quien estaba junto a Eggman "pero la idea de mandar a un robot que se ve idéntico a mi para proteger otro fragmento de la Master Emerald fue idea mía"

"¡Por ultima vez!" exclamo Eggman con aún más enojo "¡se llama Metal Scourge 2.0!, ¡que no se te olvide!"

Mientras, con el grupo de Khalei…

De repente, empezó a titilar una luz roja en toda la habitación mientras se oía una gran alarma.

"¿Qué rayos pasa?" pregunto Khalei sorprendido

Pero nadie le alcanzo a responder, pues lo que quedaba del Egg-Defender exploto violentamente, destrozando toda la habitación.

Sonic y su grupo la sintieron…

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Knuckles al sentir la explosión

"¡Parece que fue cerca de aquí!" exclamo Sonic "¡vayamos a ver!"

Los tres dieron media vuelta y empezaron a correr.

Silver y los otros también la sintieron…

"¡Ey!" exclamo Belph al sentirla "¡algo voló en pedacitos!, ¡vayamos a ver!" y se fue corriendo

"¡Espera!" exclamo Silver mientras el, Blaze y los Chaotix lo seguían

Y Shadow y su grupo (bueno, ¿ustedes que creen?)…

"Parece que alguien hizo explotar algo, ¿vamos a ver?" dijo Shadow mientras sentía la explosión

"Dejemos que Sonic y los otros se ocupan de eso" respondió la murciélaga sin interés

Pasaron cinco segundos.

"¡Grrr! ¡es solo un maldito robot!" bramo Kaiser con furia mientras pulverizaba la cabeza de Metal Scourge 2.0

Shadow se río suave y siniestramente.

"Cosas como esa son muy típicas en el doctor" dijo en tono de burla

"¡Cállate!" exclamo Kaiser

*La Master Emerald esta hecha pedazos, el Egg-Defender exploto muy cerca de Khalei, Rayler, Amy, Cream y Cheese, ¿estarán bien?, y más importante, ¿seguirán vivos?

_Tails: Espero que si (se le nota triste) no quiero perder a Cream_

_Yo: ¡Guau! ¡En serio te gusta!_

_Tails: ¡No empieces tu también!_

_Whispy Woods Jr.: (señalándome) ¡Miren!, ¡ahí esta el tipo que talo a papa!, ¡vamos a matarlo!_

_Yo: (asustado) ¡yo me largo de aquí! (me voy corriendo a toda velocidad)_

_Silver: (a los que leen el fic) bueno, mientras ese chico huye de los arbolitos parlantes que caminan (se ríe) yo aprovechare para darles las gracias por leer y dejar reviews (da media vuelta y se va), ahora, si me disculpan, me iré a jugar Super Smash Bros Brawl en mi Nintendo Wii_


	20. Buscando entre los escombros

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 20

Buscando entre los escombros

Llegaron a una habitación llena de escombros y donde un olor a quemado llenaba el aire, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles empezaron a quitar los escombros, y al poco rato, vieron una mano enguantada de la que salían tres garras metálicas.

"Esa mano con garras…" susurro Sonic, luego se dio cuenta "… ¡Khalei!"

Con la ayuda de Knuckles, Sonic logro quitar todos los escombros que estaban aplastando al erizo semirobotico, este estaba lleno de heridas que sangraban notoriamente (en su mitad orgánica se entiende) su brazo/revólver y sus botas cohete estaban curiosamente intactas.

"¡Khalei, despierta!" exclamo Sonic

El erizo semirobotico empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente "¿Sonic?, ¿eres tu?" pregunto

"¿Estas bien, Khalei?" pregunto el erizo azul

"Yo si…" dijo Khalei con dificultad "… pero Rayler, Amy, Cream y Cheese aún siguen enterrados en los escombros"

En ese momento, la cara de Tails se puso totalmente pálida, y luego se puso a excavar energéticamente mientras susurraba "Cream…"

Knuckles miraba como el zorrito buscaba alocadamente a la conejita entre los escombros, hasta que…

"¡Oye, Knuckles!" le exclamo Sonic "¡no te quedes ahí parado como un idiota!"

El equidna reacciono y se puso a excavar, al igual que Sonic, mientras Khalei se recostaba en una pared cercana.

Pasaron cinco minutos.

Knuckles quitaba las piedras destrozadas con gran facilidad, hasta que de repente, se topo con una inconsciente Cream y un igualmente inconsciente Cheese.

"¡Tails!" exclamo el equidna llamando al zorrito "¡encontré a Cream!"

El zorro dejo de excavar casi instantáneamente, luego corrió hacia el equidna para ver como estaba la conejita.

"¿Esta bien, Knuckles?" pregunto Tails con miedo "lo esta, ¿verdad?"

"Cálmate, ¿quieres?" gruño Knuckles "solo esta inconsciente, no la vas a perder"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Tails avergonzado "¡solo somos amigos!"

"Te preocupas mucho por ella para que sean 'solo amigos'" dijo Knuckles mirando fijamente a Tails "admítelo, la amas"

La conejita empezó a abrir los ojos, pero ni Tails ni Knuckles se dieron cuenta.

"¡Esta bien, lo admito!" exclamo el zorrito harto de todo "¡amo a Cream!, ¿contento?, ¡LA AMOOOOO!"

"¿En serio, Tails?" pregunto la conejita, ya totalmente despierta y mirando al zorro fijamente

Tails y Knuckles la miraron con cara de sorpresa, pero Cream no le presto atención a Knuckles, ni a Cheese, quien revoloteaba encima de sus cabezas, solo miraba a Tails.

Mientras, Sonic estaba ocupado con otra cosa…

De los escombros saco a Amy, ella estaba consciente y con menos heridas a Khalei y Cream.

"¡Sonic!" exclamo la eriza mientras se abalanzaba sobre el y lo abrazaba suavemente

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto el erizo azul

"¡Cuando te vi me sentí mejor que nunca!" exclamo ella con felicidad

En eso, un brillo dorado empezó a salir de entre los escombros, y luego, de ellos emergió, Súper Rayler Full Power, quien tenía pocas heridas, pero se veía muy cansado.

"Uso su súper forma potenciada para salir de entre los escombros" dijo Knuckles mientras el hibrido volvía a su forma normal y caía inconsciente, y una piedra verde caía de sus manos y rodaba hasta llegar a los pies de Knuckles.

"¿Eh?" se pregunto el equidna mientras recogió la piedra "esto es…"

"Es un fragmento de la Master Emerald" dijo Khalei con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban "al parecer, Eggman la rompió para tratar de evitar que la recuperemos"

Knuckles gruño desagradablemente.

"¿Están todos bien?" pregunto de repente una voz conocida

Sonic volteo a ver al origen de aquella voz…

"¿Silver?, ¿Blaze?" pregunto al ver al erizo plateado y a la gata lila en la puerta "¿qué hacen aquí?"

"Llegamos por casualidad" contesto Blaze mientras los Chaotix y Belph se asomaban por detrás de ella y de Silver

"¡Hey!, ¡los 'grandes detectives' también están aquí!" exclamo Knuckles, luego miro a Belph fijamente con desconfianza "¿y quien es este imitador barato de Jason Voorhes?"

"¡No soy un imitador barato de nadie, topo estupido!" exclamo molesto el puercoespín "¡soy un asesino a sueldo!, ¡el gran Belphegor the Porcupine!" su expresión molesta cambio inmediatamente a una expresión alegre "pero todo el mundo me llama Belph"

"¡Ya dije en el crossover de Digimon y Sonic que no soy un topo!" exclamo Knuckles enojado

Todos los presentes se rieron.

*Hasta aquí llega este cap, ¡espero que les guste!

_Shadow: ¡Humph!, ¡a mi no me gusto nada!_

_Kaiser: Es porque tú no apareces, pero seguro que los que te odian lo adoraron…_

_Shadow: ¿Y quien crees tú que podría odiarme?_

_Kaiser: Cualquiera que sea lo opuesto a ti…_

_Shadow: ¡Humph!_

_Belph: (a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews!, pero si me entero de que no lo hacen (levanta su motosierra) ¡los convertiré en hamburguesas!_

_Yo: ¿Por qué lo hice así de lunático? _


	21. El regreso de Fiona

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 21

El regreso de Fiona

Base de Eggman, segundo piso, coliseo de lava…

"Parece que el doctor creyó que al destrozar la Master Emerald, podría tratar de destruirnos usando los fragmentos de esta para potenciar a sus robots" dijo Shadow al mirar el fragmento de la enorme esmeralda que estaba en el interior del Scourge robótico

Kaiser gruñía sonoramente mientras miraba el destrozado robot que yacía en frente de el, las Chaos Emeralds aparecieron alrededor del león y empezaron a girar en torno a este a gran velocidad.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces, Kaiser?!" exclamo Rouge con pánico al ver lo que hacia el león

"¡No pienso seguir esperando!" bramo el león con furia mientras se transformaba "¡voy a encontrar y destruir a ese maldito!"

Súper Kaiser acumulo más energía por unos 30 segundos, luego su aura se volvió amarillo verdosa, el súper león rugió a todo pulmón mientras aumentaba de tamaño, su chaqueta se rompía por el aumento de tamaño de los músculos, su melena dejaba de estar erizada hacia el cielo para erizarse hacia los lados (izquierda, derecha y atrás, se entiende), su cuerpo cambiaba de dorado a amarillo verdoso y los iris de sus ojos desaparecían.

Mientras, en la cabina de mando de la fortaleza…

"¡Se ha transformado de nuevo en ese monstruo!" exclamo Eggman con pánico al ver al súper león legendario en uno de los televisores

Scourge miro con tranquilidad el televisor en el que aparecía Súper Kaiser L, luego suspiro, y se río suavemente.

"¿De que te ríes?" le pregunto Nack extrañado

"Solo estoy pensando en la cara que pondría Fiona al ver a ese león" dijo el erizo malvado mientras se ponía sus lentes

"¿Fiona?" pregunto Nack con interés por tratarse de una mujer "¿quién es?"

Scourge se rasco la cabeza antes de responder.

"Una antigua novia mía…" dijo con un tono pensativo "… me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento"

Mientras, en Nocturne City…

"¡AAHHCHUUUUUUU!" estornudo una zorra roja que llevaba un traje de color negro y un pequeño moño amarillo en su cabello "maldita sea…" gruño con asco "… alguien esta hablando de mi"

La zorra estaba en un bar de la ciudad (casualmente, el mismo que visitaba Kaiser), sentada en la barra, mirando una jarra de cerveza medio llena que estaba enfrente de ella.

"¡Oye, Jake!" llamo a la oveja que en ese momento atendía a un tipo que estaba sentado cerca "¿dónde esta ese estupido león que viene todas las noches esta pocilga?"

Jake the Sheep gruño indignado al escuchar las dos ultimas palabras de esa frase, pero le contesto esa pregunta de todos modos.

"Últimamente esta acompañando a una murciélaga llamada Rouge y a un erizo negro llamado Shadow" dijo con desprecio

"¿A si?" pregunto la zorra mientras recordaba a ese par, y también a Sonic y a sus amigos y finalmente a Scourge, se río cruel y suavemente "ahora que lo pienso, he pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a ninguno de ellos" se levanta y sale por la puerta

"Estupida, Fiona…" gruño Jake mientras miraba la jarra medio llena que abandono la zorra en la barra "… otra vez se fue sin pagar"

Mientras, en la base de Eggman…

"¡Quítense de mi camino, maquinas asquerosas!" bramo Súper Kaiser L mientras volaba en pedazos a un grupo de robots completamente armados que le bloqueaban el paso

Todo lo que se cruzaba en el camino del súper león legendario terminaba destruido y pulverizado, los robots más pequeños trataban de huir de este solo por su enorme tamaño.

Shadow y Rouge seguían a Súper Kaiser L desde cierta distancia, para no ser aniquilados por este si los veía.

"Apuesto que esta vez, Scourge no se escapara de ese borracho" susurro el erizo negro

En ese mismo instante, Sonic y su grupo sintieron las explosiones causadas por Súper Kaiser L…

"¿Qué rayos esta haciendo Shadow?" pregunto Sonic al sentir las explosiones y notar que el erizo negro no estaba con ellos

"A lo mejor esta recordando los viejos días" contesto Knuckles mientras recordaba el desastre que causo Black Doom en Mobius hace tiempo

3 horas después, en las afueras de la fortaleza…

"Parece que lo están pasando de lujo allí adentro" murmuro Fiona Fox mientras miraba la fortaleza y se fijaba en las numerosas explosiones que la estaban destrozando "bueno, mejor voy a ver que se cuece"

Y empezó a caminar hacia la fortaleza.

*Para los que no sepan, Fiona Fox es un personaje de los cómics de Archie, y ¡si!, se un poco de eso, pero solo un poco…

_Fiona: (molesta) ¿Alguien puede decirme como termine metida en esto?_

_Belph: Ya digo yo que esta chica no me agrada nada_

_Rayler: A mi tampoco…_

_Kaiser: … ni a mi_

_Fiona: (los mira furiosa) ¡cállense!_

_Nack: (a los que leen el fic) pues ahora por fin me toca darles las gracias a los que leen y dejan reviews y bla, bla, bla…_

_Yo: (con una gotita en la cabeza) ¿Por qué me toco trabajar con este tipo?_


	22. Recuerdos de un león y de un erizo

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 22

Recuerdos de un león y de un erizo

Base de Eggman, segundo piso…

"¡CHAOS COMET!" exclamo Súper Kaiser L mientras juntaba sus manos y lanzaba un poderoso rayo de energía.

El rayo destruyo totalmente a todos los robots que se cruzaron en su camino, los que se salvaron por un pelillo trataron de escapar, pero fueron golpeados por las esferas de energía amarillo verdosas (llamadas 'Chaos Bomber') que les lanzaba el súper león legendario.

Mientras destrozaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, varios recuerdos de su familia invadían su cabeza.

**Flashback**

Se veía a si mismo (en su forma normal, se entiende) pescando en un lago, junto a el estaba un pequeño leoncito cuya única prenda era una pantalón azul con tirantes rojos.

"Papá…" dijo el pequeño con voz alegre "… ¿crees que algún día podré ser tan fuerte como tu?"

"Claro que si…" le contesto Kaiser mientras sonreía cariñosamente "… incluso, puede que seas aún más fuerte"

"¿Más fuerte que tu?" pregunto el leoncito con cara de sorpresa "¡eso es imposible!" se puso a dar saltitos "¡no hay nadie más fuerte que tu!"

Una fuerte luz le cubrió los ojos por unos segundos, cuando la luz se fue, vio que estaba en una pequeña cabaña de madera, sentado en una mesa, del otro lado de esta estaba sentada una jaguar un par de años menor que el, llevaba un simple vestido de color rosa, estaba leyendo un libro con gran interés.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y por ella entraron el leoncito de los pantalones con tirantes y una niña jaguar que llevaba un vestido parecido al de su madre, pero amarillo en vez de rosa, estaba llorando.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Kaiser al ver como lloraba la pequeña

"Estábamos jugando, cuando Zira se tropezó con una piedra por lo tonta que es" se quejo el leoncito

"¡No soy tonta, Krim!" exclamo enojada la pequeña niña mientras su madre veía la herida que tenia en la rodilla "¡tu lo eres!"

"¡Parad ya, los dos!" exclamo la jaguar del vestido rosa "¡ninguno de los dos es tonto!, ¿me oyeron?"

"Si, mama…" dijeron Krim y Zira al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono

Kaiser se río suavemente mientras miraba la escena.

Luego, la luz volvió a cegarlo, y al dispersarse, estaba viendo esa escena horrible, su casa en llamas, su familia muerta y a Scourge riéndose del dolor del león.

**Fin del Flashback**

"¡¡MALDITO SEAS, SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG!!" bramo el súper león legendario con tanta fuerza que se pudo escuchar en toda la fortaleza

Mientras, cerca de allí…

"Parece que mi Scourge es odiado en todos lados…" se dijo Fiona al escuchar aquel monstruoso grito "… pero no importa, yo siempre estaré junto a el, pase lo que pase"

En ese mismo instante, en la cabina de mando…

Eggman y sus robots ayudantes estaban aterrados, Nack solo estaba algo nervioso y Scourge ignoraba completamente lo que pasaba, pues estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Pensaba en su hogar, un planeta llamado Moebius, y también en antiguos conocidos y compañeros, entre ellos estaba Rosy the Rascal, una demente eriza rosa que con su puntiagudo martillo hacia puré a cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino, en especial si se cruzaba alguien parecido a el o a Sonic, también recordaba a la princesa Alicia Acorn, una ardilla que lideraba a un grupo llamado anti-Freedom Fighters, y a los miembros de ese grupo, de los cuales no recordaba ni el nombre.

"¿De que me sirve recordar a esa demente o a esa maldita Alicia y su tropa de traidores?" se dijo Scourge con un tono amargo

En eso, también se acordó de su antigua novia, Fiona Fox, una de las escasas personas que no lo odiaban o le temían… o ambas.

"Ella siempre estuvo de mi lado…" se dijo Scourge mientras sonreía cruelmente "… pasara lo que pasara"

Nack salio de la habitación aburrido de ver como Eggman estaba a punto de orinarse en los pantalones y como Scourge parecía estar en otro planeta.

Cinco minutos después…

La comadreja estaba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, ignorando las continuas explosiones que causaba Súper Kaiser L, pero de pronto sintió unas pisadas acercándose rápidamente, por lo que se oculto en un rincón.

Al poco rato, vio a una zorra roja acercándose rápidamente, llevaba un traje de color negro de dos piezas, la inferior iba desde la cintura, en la que tenía tres cinturones con clavos, y le llegaba hasta los pies, la parte superior solo era una polera ajustada sin mangas y de color negro que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto, llevaba unos guantes negros que le llegaban poco más arriba de los codos, su cabello era de color café oscuro, y tenia un flequillo parecido al de Tails, pero más grande, y poco más arriba de su cuello se asomaban dos flequillos parecidos (más pequeños), pero invertidos, también tenia un moño amarillo en su cabello.

Nack espero hasta que la zorra pasara junto a el, y entonces…

"¡Un momento, preciosa!" exclamo la comadreja mientras la tomaba de un brazo de manera brusca "¿a dónde crees que vas?"

"¡Suéltame, idiota!" bramo la zorra molesta al ser detenida por la comadreja

"Una chica ruda, ¿eh?" dijo Nack ignorando la mirada asesina que le lanzaba la zorra "¿cómo te llamas?"

La zorra gruño asqueada.

"No tengo por que decírtelo" dijo la zorra con odio "pero si tanto quieres saberlo, mi nombre es Fiona Fox"

Nack se puso pensativo.

"¿Fiona?" pregunto Nack, luego pensó un poco "¿de casualidad tu eras la novia de Scourge the Hedgehog?"

"Soy la novia de Scourge the Hedgehog" le contesto Fiona cargando la voz en la primera palabra "¿pero quien rayos te dijo eso?"

"El mismo" respondio Nack

"¿Cuándo?" pregunto Fiona ilusionada

"Hace poco" contesto Nack "¿por qué preguntas? ¿quieres verlo?"

"¡Si!" exclamo Fiona con felicidad

"Pues entonces acompáñame" le dijo Nack mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar

*Pues… ¡vaya! ¡no tenia preparado un comentario para esta ocasión!

_Shadow: Idiota…_

_Yo: ¡Cállate!_

_Fiona: ¿De verdad tengo que hacer esto?_

_Scourge: Si…_

_Fiona: (a los que leen el fic) ya ni modo, (habla sin prestar atención) gracias por leer y dejar reviews o lo que sea…_

_Yo: Tampoco tenía algo preparado para esto_


	23. Algo va a pasar

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 23

Algo va a pasar…

"¡Sea lo que sea que este haciendo Shadow debe parar ya!" exclamo Sonic mientras iba al origen de la explosiones acompañado de Tails, Knuckles, Rayler (quien despertó hace poco), Silver, Blaze y Belph

Los Chaotix se habían quedado con Khalei, Amy, Cream y Cheese, cuidándolos.

El grupo de Sonic se tardo un buen rato en encontrar a Shadow, quien, para sorpresa de ellos, no estaba haciendo nada.

"¿Shadow, que pasa?" pregunto Sonic con sorpresa "¡pensábamos que habías enloquecido de nuevo!"

El erizo negro le lanzo una mirada de odio.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'de nuevo'?" pregunto en un tono hostil

"Nada" respondió Sonic con su típica calma "solo creímos que recordaste a tu viejo amigo, Black Doom"

"¡Para que sepas, idiota!" gruño Shadow "¡Black Doom podía ser cualquier cosa, excepto un amigo!"

"¡Ey!, ¡Ey!" exclamo Silver mientras paraba la pequeña discusión "¡dejemos las discusiones para otro día!" miro a Shadow, el cual le lanzo una mirada de '¿y que hace este aquí?' "¿qué es lo que esta pasando, Shadow?"

"¡Es Kaiser!" le contesto Rouge con un tono poco común en ella "¡se ha vuelto loco!"

"¿Kaiser?" pregunto Sonic "¡ah, el león que apesta a alcohol!, ¿por qué dices que se volvió loco?"

"Mira esa puerta y veras porque" le dijo Shadow mientras señalaba una puerta cercana

Sonic se asomo por la puerta, no pasaron más de dos segundos hasta que…

"¡¿En que cosa se transformo ese león?!" exclamo Sonic sorprendido al ver al súper león legendario

"Esa monstruosa transformación es la súper forma legendaria" le respondió Shadow con seriedad

"¿Súper forma legendaria?" pregunto Sonic sin entender

"Además de la súper forma común, Kaiser también tiene acceso a la súper forma legendaria" explico Rouge mientras le daba la espalda por completo a Knuckles "la cual es increíblemente poderosa en comparación con la común"

"Uso esa transformación en una pelea contra Scourge…" murmuro Shadow mientras sonreía de forma siniestra "… y ese desgraciado erizo verde estuvo a punto de morir, de no haber sido salvado por Eggman"

"Así que Kaiser quiere hacerle un favor a todas las dimensiones, ¿eh?" dijo Sonic con tranquilidad mientras Tails, Knuckles, Rayler y Belph se asomaban por la puerta para ver a Súper Kaiser L

"Si, pero lo quiere matar por motivos personales" respondió Rouge

"¿Motivos personales?" pregunto Blaze con cierto interés "¿cuáles?"

"Pues al parecer…" dijo Shadow sin prestar mucha atención a la gata "… Scourge mato a la familia de Kaiser…" hizo una pausa "… y ahora esta sediento de venganza"

Sonic suspiro pesadamente.

"Ese Scourge nunca va a cambiar…" en la mirada del erizo azul se notaba un aire de decisión, como si estuviera haciendo una promesa "… algún día, pagara por todas las vidas que a arruinado"

Mientras, en la cabina de mando…

Eggman había salido de su estado de pánico y estaba viendo como poder huir de ahí antes de que Súper Kaiser L los encontrara, mientras Scourge seguía pensativo, hasta que la puerta se abrió y…

"¡Oye, Scourge!" escucho exclamar a Nack "¡aquí hay una chica que te busca!"

El erizo malvado volteo a mirar a Nack, estaba acompañado por una zorra roja que Scourge conocía muy bien.

"¡Mira lo que son las cosas!" exclamo Scourge mientras la zorra lo miraba y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro "¡justo me estaba acordando de ti, Fiona!"

"¡Scourge!" exclamo la zorra con felicidad mientras se lanzaba sobre el erizo verde y lo abrazaba "¡te extrañe mucho!, ¿tu me extrañaste?"

"Talvez, no lo se…" contesto este con su sonrisa maliciosa

"¿Qué?" pregunto Fiona algo desilusionada

"¡Era broma!, ¡claro que te extrañe!" exclamo Scourge

La zorra sonrío de forma maliciosa.

"No has cambiado nada" dijo en tono malicioso

"Tu tampoco" le contesto Scourge con el mismo tono

Los dos se miraron por cinco segundos, hasta que…

"¡Oigan, par de tortolitos!" exclamo Eggman mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba un fragmento de la Master Emerald "¡no tenemos tiempo para escenas románticas!, ¡hay que salir de aquí!"

"¡Ya vamos, gordinflón!" le contesto Scourge

"Oye, ¿qué han estado haciendo los Freedom Fighters durante todo este tiempo?" le pregunto Fiona a su querido erizo malvado "¿contra quien pelean ahora?"

"Estas atrasada de noticias, niña" le contesto Nack antes de que Scourge abriera la boca para hablar "ese grupo se separo hace tiempo"

Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en la cara de Fiona al escuchar eso.

"¿Es eso cierto, viejo gordo?" le pregunto Fiona a Eggman sin despegarse de Scourge

"Si" respondió el científico sin mirar a la zorra "después de que esos Freedom Fighters me derrotaran de manera definitiva se separaron, pero no porque hubiera rencor entre ellos, si no porque ya no tenían motivo para seguir juntos, solo Sonic y su tropa de cobardes, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, ese erizo plateado y su amiga, los Chaotix y ahora otros amigos que han hecho siguen luchando para evitar que conquiste este mundo otra vez" vio que Scourge y Fiona ya se habían ido, al igual que Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun, solo Nack se había quedado

"¿Dónde están?" le pregunto a la comadreja

"Se fueron porque los estabas aburriendo" respondió Nack mientras salía por la puerta

Eggman solo gruño y salio de allí también.

*… ¡No!, ¡tampoco tenia algo preparado para esta ocasión!

_Fiona: Me das asco…_

_Whispy Woods: Y tu me das asco a mi, niña_

_Fiona: (le quita su motosierra a __Belph, la enciende, y tala a Whispy) ¡cállate!_

_Whispy Woods: ¡No!, ¡otra vez no!_

_Whispy Woods Jr.: (señalando a Fiona) ¡esa zorra talo a papa! ¡Vamos a matarla!_

_Fiona: (se acerca a ellos con la motosierra encendida) ¡siguen ustedes, enanos!_

_Whispy Woods Jr.: (asustado) ¡cambio de planes! ¡Huyan! (se va corriendo junto a sus hermanos)_

_Krim y Zira: (a los que leen el fic, con sus manos en sus espaldas) ¡gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews! (sonríen y saludan con simpatía)_

_Yo: ¿Qué?, ¡aunque esten muertos pueden dar las gracias!, ¿no? _


	24. ¡Escapar o morir!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 24

¡Escapar o morir!

Rugidos y explosiones…

Esos eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la semidestruida fortaleza, la mayoría de los robots trataban de huir del monstruo que estaba destruyendo el lugar.

Súper Kaiser L se abría paso con gran facilidad entre los robots del lugar, mientras fijaba sus ojos sin iris en cada habitación que encontraba, y como el erizo que buscaba no estaba en ningún sitio, rugía sonoramente, creaba una bola de energía y luego la volaba por completo mientras gritaba:

"¡¿DONDE ESTAS, SCOURGE?!"

Ese grito se escucho en toda la fortaleza…

"¿Qué tiene en tu contra ese lunático que grita, Scourge?" pregunto Fiona

El erizo malvado sonrío.

"Lo de siempre…" contesto con tranquilidad "… le arruine la vida y ahora quiere matarme"

"No se…" murmuro la zorra algo preocupada "… aquí hay algo que no va bien"

Justo en ese momento, una gran explosión se origino justo donde ellos estaban (en el hangar).

"Me encontró…" murmuro Scourge asustado

De entre el humo se podía percibir un gran poder, y justo de allí apareció Súper Kaiser L, sonriendo de forma aterradora.

Fiona, al verlo, sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sin embargo, el olor a alcohol que había en el aire en ese momento le ayudo a reconocer al monstruoso súper león.

"¿Es el mismo león apestoso que visita el bar de Jake?" pensó con algo de miedo

"Aterrador, ¿verdad?" le susurro Nack a la zorra mientras Eggman entraba, veía al súper león legendario y salía corriendo de allí

"¿Ehh?" balbuceo Fiona mientras volteaba a mirarlo, luego miro de nuevo a Súper Kaiser L "pues si, es aterrador"

Fiona se fijo como el súper león legendario veía a Scourge, y empezaba a caminar hacia el mientras creaba una esfera de energía amarillo verdosa en su mano.

Scourge miraba con cierto nerviosismo al súper león legendario mientras sacaba su Anarchy Beryl de su chaqueta y lo ponía en su cabeza, transformándose en Súper Scourge.

En eso, el collar que llevaba en el cuello brillo con un color oscuro, a Súper Scourge le salieron espinas nuevas, tantas que le llegaban poco más abajo de la cintura, en el aura negra del súper erizo aparecían destellos eléctricos de color rojo.

"Súper Scourge Full Power…" dijo el súper erizo en medio de una carcajada "… ¡veamos si ahora puedes ganarme, león asqueroso!"

Súper Scourge Full Power se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia Súper Kaiser L, y le lanzo una lluvia de golpes y patadas, pero Súper Kaiser L ni se inmuto.

"Veremos si esto sirve" creo varias lanzas de oscuridad a su alrededor "¡DARK CHAOS RAIN!"

Las lanzas de oscuridad salieron disparadas hacia Súper Kaiser L, pero este las desvaneció con un manotazo.

"¿Acaso crees que solo tener un pellizco más de poder podrás vencerme?" le pregunto Súper Kaiser L en tono de burla

El súper león legendario se lanzo sobre Súper Scourge Full Power, le dio varios puñetazos, el súper erizo no pudo esquivarlos.

"¡Scourge!" exclamo Fiona con miedo

En eso, Súper Kaiser L le arrebato el collar a Súper Scourge Full Power, haciendo que este volviera a su súper forma común.

"Ahora si, Scourge the Hedgehog…" dijo Súper Kaiser L con crueldad "… es hora de que pagues" junto sus enormes manos y concentro su energía en ellas

"¡No!" exclamo Fiona mientras se interponía entre el súper erizo y el súper león legendario "¡no dejare que lo mates!"

"Fiona…" susurro Súper Scourge mientras miraba como la zorra se ponía entre el y Súper Kaiser L

El súper león legendario gruño al reconocer a la zorra que a veces causaba problemas en el bar de Jake y en todo el barrio bajo de la oscura Nocturne City.

En eso, Sonic y su grupo llegaron al hangar.

"¡Allí esta!" exclamo Silver "¡va a atacar a Scourge!"

"¡Y a Fiona también!" exclamo Tails mientras señalaba a la zorra, luego reacciono "un momento, ¿de donde salio ella?"

"¿A quien le importa de donde haya aparecido esa harpía?" pregunto Knuckles con molestia "¡hay que hacer algo!"

Sonic se separo del grupo para ver la escena más de cerca, y Rayler iba con el, ambos llevaban una expresión de tranquilidad.

"¡Hey, Scourge!" exclamo el erizo azul con gran tranquilidad "¿cómo has estado todo este tiempo?"

Tanto Súper Scourge como Fiona voltearon a verlo, la zorra hizo un gesto de desprecio al ver al erizo azul, mientras que Súper Scourge solo sonría de forma diabólica.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic…" dijo este con su tono arrogante "… ¿acaso siempre tienes que preguntar estupideces en los momentos más raros?"

"No te irrites, ¿si?..." dijo Sonic con tranquilidad, luego miro a Fiona "… y tu, ¿cómo has estado, zorrita?, ¿conquistando y traicionando?"

Fiona ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

En eso, Súper Kaiser L, ya había terminado de cargar su ataque…

"¡Es hora de que mueras, Scourge!" bramo Súper Kaiser L con fuerza "¡CHAOS COMET!"

El rayo de energía salio disparado hacia el súper erizo malvado y su novia.

"¡Fiona, apártate!" exclamo Súper Scourge mientras trataba de quitar de en medio a la zorra para que no saliera herida

"¡No!" exclamo Fiona en respuesta "¡no te perderé otra vez!"

Súper Scourge vio que Fiona no se quitaría, gruño pesadamente y decidió que haría.

"Espero que esto funcione" susurro el súper erizo, puso una mano en uno de los hombros de Fiona, luego exclamo "¡CHAOS CONTROL!"

Una fuerte luz los cegó a todos por un segundo, y cuando se fue, Súper Scourge y Fiona ya no estaban.

*Creo que cierto león va a enfurecerse mucho…

_Rayler: Es verdad, algo feo va a pasar…_

_Whispy Woods Jr.: (aún están huyendo) ¡más rápido!, ¡nos esta alcanzando!_

_Fiona: (aún los persigue con la motosierra encendida) ¡deténganse, solo quiero hablarles!_

_Belph: (persiguiendo a Fiona) ¡devuélveme mi motosierra, zorra del demonio!_

_Rouge: (a los que leen el fic) gracias al que se de la molestia de leer y dejar reviews (bosteza) ¿ya me puedo ir?_

_Yo: Si, ya puedes largarte _


	25. Preparativos

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 25

Preparativos

Ruinas de la base de Eggman, cerca de Spagonia…

"3…" empezó a contar Shadow con frialdad

Súper Kaiser L gruñía con fuerza, en su aterrador rostro se notaba una furia incontrolable.

"… 2…" siguió Rouge mientras miraba al súper león legendario de forma calmada

"¿Qué están contando?" les pregunto Tails con curiosidad

"Los segundos de calma y silencio que quedan" le contesto Shadow con su típica frialdad "… 1…"

En ese momento, Súper Kaiser L lanzo grito con una fuerza monstruosa, todos los seres vivos que estaban a menos de 100 kilómetros lo pudieron escuchar con gran nitidez.

"Creo que mis orejitas están sangrando" dijo Belph mientras ponía sus dedos en sus orejas y los sacaba para ver si sus guantes se manchaban con un liquido rojo "no, solo me duelen mucho por ese gritón"

Los rugidos que lanzaba el súper león legendario hacían que el lugar temblara peligrosamente, pero luego de un rato su aura desapareció, volvió a la normalidad, su chaqueta volvió a aparecer y cayo inconsciente, a su alrededor estaban tiradas las Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic las vio y fue a recogerlas, mientras lo hacia, escucho que Kaiser susurraba algo en medio de su inconsciencia.

"Mi familia…" susurraba el león en un tono triste

En ese momento, Sonic recordó a sus hermanos, Manic y Sonia, se pregunto que andarían haciendo, hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ellos.

"Tendré que ir a verlos algún día…" pensó, luego recordó a su madre "… y a mamá también"

El erizo azul volvió con el grupo, mientras Shadow y Rouge levantaban a Kaiser del suelo y veían que no estuviera muerto.

Mientras, en la nave del científico calvo y más gordo de todo el universo conocido (y el desconocido también)…

"¿Sabes, Nack?" dijo Eggman con tono pensativo "tengo la sensación de que olvide algo"

La comadreja gruño al escuchar eso.

"Si con ese 'algo' se refiere a Scourge y a Fiona…" se detuvo para tomar un respiro "… entonces si"

En ese instante, una luz los segó por unos segundos, y cuando se disperso, Scourge y Fiona en medio del puente de la nave, el erizo malvado jadeaba agotado mientras guardaba su Anarchy Beryl en su chaqueta, mientras Fiona lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie y lo miraba preocupada.

"Pues encontraron la forma de llegar hasta aquí solitos" dijo Bokkun mientras miraba a la pareja

Nack se levanto de su asiento y ayudo a Fiona a llevar a Scourge a la enfermería, mientras Eggman pensaba:

"Ese grupito es más fuerte de lo que creía…" gruño pesadamente mientras veía un pequeño ordenador "… y solo con Nack, Scourge y la novia de este no basta, tendré que traer a otro aliado…" se noto algo de miedo en su cara "… solo espero que al menos escuche lo que tengo que decir"

Mientras, en un oscuro bosque…

Un misterioso ser se abría paso entre la maleza y los animales que trataban de huir al verlo, un ruido metálico se escuchaba cada vez que daba una pisada en el duro suelo compuesto de rocas, de su cintura colgaba lo que parecía ser una capa y la única parte visible de su cuerpo eran unos brillantes e inexpresivos ojos rojos.

"Pronto…" susurro con un tono siniestro "… le demostrare quien de los dos es el verdadero…"

Pero no alcanzo a completar la frase, porque el ruido del motor de una nave lo interrumpió.

2 horas después, Mystic Ruins, Taller de Tails…

El grupo había llegado hace poco al taller, Shadow y Rouge se llevaron a Kaiser a un hospital, Knuckles y Rayler se habian ido a Angel Island, Cream estaba junto a Tails y no se alejaba de este por nada del mundo, mientras que Sonic miraba el horizonte, Amy cuidaba a Khalei (por petición de Sonic), los Chaotix volvían a su casa y Silver, Blaze y Belph se quedaban en el taller porque no tenían a donde ir.

"¿Qué pasa, Sonic?" le pregunto el zorrito

"Tengo un mal presentimiento, Tails" le contesto Sonic con seriedad

En ese mismo instante, en Angel Island…

"Con los fragmentos que Shadow y los Chaotix me dieron, más el que tú recuperaste, Rayler…" decía Knuckles con un aire de felicidad "… debería poder reconstruir la Master Emerald…" pero noto algo que no le gusto "¡no!, ¡aún falta un fragmento!"

"Seguro que Eggman lo tiene" suspiro Rayler con cansancio antes de caer dormido

*¡Ya termine este cap.!, ¡por fin!

_Rayler: Bien por ti, pero…_

_Yo: ¿Pero que?_

_Rayler: ¿Quién es el de las pisadas metálicas y ojos inexpresivos que mencionaste?_

_Yo: No hay que fijarse mucho para saber quien es…_

_Fiona: (enojada con Belph) ¡yo quería despedazar a esos arbolitos!_

_Belph: (ignorándola) ¿dijiste algo?_

_Vector: (a los que leen el fic) bueno, me toca a mi hacer esto (toma un respiro) gracias por leer y dejar reviews (me mira) ¿cómo salio?_

_Yo: Que el público opine… _


	26. Metal Sonic viene a jugar

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 26

Metal Sonic viene a jugar

04:30 AM, nave de Eggman, en quien sabe donde…

"Donde esta, donde esta…" susurra Eggman molesto, hasta que de repente su localizador sonó con fuerza "… ¡ahí esta!"

El científico hizo descender la nave, luego salio de esta acompañado de Bokkun, Nack, Fiona, Decoe y Bocoe.

"¿A que rayos vinimos aquí?" pregunto Fiona con molestia

"¡Shhh!" le callo Eggman "¡no hables!"

"¡Humph!" gruño la zorra con enojo

Eggman la ignoro y miro al bosque, entre las sombras de este se podía distinguir una figura siniestra, de la cintura del ser colgaba una capa, y sus ojos rojos brillaban fieramente.

"¿Estas ahí, Metal Sonic?" pregunto Eggman, Fiona lo miro con cara de sorpresa

De las sombras emergió el erizo robot, pero Fiona noto que se veía distinto, era más alto, tenia una especie de cinturón con espinas en la cintura y de este colgaba su capa, su torso solo era una esfera azul con un circulo amarillo del que salían dos hombreas negras y de estas salían sus brazos, ahora tenia varias espinas en su cabeza, tenían una flecha blanca cada una.

"Parece que te gusto ese aspecto" dijo Eggman al ver que el erizo robot estaba con su forma de Neo Metal Sonic (¡si!, ¡el que apareció en Sonic Heroes!)

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Neo Metal Sonic de forma amenazante

"¡Solo vine a pedirte ayuda para un problema que tengo!" aclaro Eggman cargando la voz en la palabra 'pedirte' "¡tiene que ver con Sonic!"

"¿Con ese impostor?" pregunto el erizo robótico con interés "en ese caso pueden contar conmigo, mientras pueda matar a ese impostor"

Fiona dio un paso adelante.

"No te será tan fácil…" dijo la zorra en tono desafiante "… ese traidor de Sonic tiene varios amigos nuevos que son muy fuertes y además mi Scourge también quiere asesinarlo"

Neo Metal Sonic se puso pensativo mientras los acompañaba a la nave.

"Scourge the Hedgehog…" decía "… el erizo verde que se parece al impostor de Sonic…" hizo una pausa "… pensé que estaba encerrado en ese lugar llamado No Zone"

Mientras Neo Metal Sonic hablaba, Nack le pregunto algo a Fiona:

"¿Por qué dijiste que Sonic es un traidor?"

Fiona suspiro aliviada, que bien le haría contestar esa pregunta.

"Cuando yo formaba parte de los Freedom Fighters, fui una prisionera de Eggman…" hizo una pausa para suspirar "… junto con Ray, Mighty y el mismo Sonic, tratamos de huir, pero algo salio mal, y solo Sonic y Mighty lograron escapar, dejándonos abandonados a mi y a esa estupida ardilla voladora"

"Y le guardas rencor al erizo por eso…"dijo Nack con tranquilidad

"No realmente…" lo interrumpió Fiona "… yo ya lo perdone por eso, ahora solo estoy en su contra porque descubrí que nací para ser mala…" se sonrojo notoriamente "… y además, estoy locamente enamorada de Scourge"

"Eso se nota con solo verlos juntos" le contesto Nack tratando de ignorar el rubor de la zorra

Mientras, en un hospital de Station Square…

Shadow estaba sentado en la sala de espera leyendo un libro cuyo titulo era 'manual de instrucciones para construir y usar su propia minigun'

Rouge salio de la habitación de Kaiser, se veía bastante calmada, pero también estaba algo nerviosa.

"¿Cómo esta el borrachín ese?" pregunto Shadow sin despegar la mirada de su bélico librito

"Los doctores dicen que estará bien, pero que debe quedarse un tiempo" contesto Rouge, luego se fijo en el titulo del libro que leía Shadow "¿no crees que ya tienes suficientes armas?"

"Puede ser" dijo este con frialdad mientras dejaba el libro en un estante "pero, aun no tengo una minigun, así que me comprare una en la primera armería que vea"

"Ya que" cedió Rouge

Salieron del hospital y lo primero a que vieron fue pasar un auto a 300 Km. por hora, mientras su conductor gritaba como loco.

"Esa voz…" pensó Shadow "… es el puercoespín que acompañaba a Silver y a su noviecita"

Efectivamente, Belph the Porcupine conducía aquel auto que para desgracia de la gente del lugar, tenia un tanque de nitro, y lo estaba usando.

"Ese puercoespín terminara matándose" dijo Rouge mientras veía lo rápido que se alejaba el auto

*¡Otro cap. listo!

_Neo Metal Sonic:__ Ese puercoespín debería ver a un psiquiatra_

_Yo: Cierto…_

_Neo Metal Sonic: Y tu igual…_

_Yo: ¡Oye!_

_Buns Rabbot: (a los que leen el fic) ¿quieren saber cuales son las tres cosas que más odio en todo el planeta? (suspira) la primera es estar enlatada en esta cosa (señala el robot que pilotea, el cual es igualito a Omega, pero de color celeste y en los hombros tiene dibujado el símbolo de la paz) la segunda es que no tiene armas (gruñe) ¡y la tercera es dar las gracias a los que leen y dejan reviews en un fic en el que ni siquiera aparezco!_

_Yo: (señalandola) esa coneja enlatada no es un personaje mío, es de los cómics de Archie, y también se le conoce como Anti-Bunnie_

_Shadow: (me apunta con una minigun) ahora tú morirás por decir estupideces que a nadie le importan_

_Yo: (también saco una minigun) ¡no si yo te mato primero! _


	27. La extraña aura de Rayler

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 27

La extraña aura de Rayler

Al día siguiente…

Amy y Cream iban hacia el taller de Tails, la eriza rosa estaba ilusionada con la idea de que si Khalei se recuperaba rápidamente gracias a ella, impresionaría a Sonic.

Sin embargo, al llegar vieron lo que parecían ser las huellas de un automóvil y terminaban en un barranco, no le dieron importancia y entraron.

En el taller no había nadie, Sonic, Tails, Silver y Blaze debieron haberse ido, Belph estaba dormido en un sillón y roncaba sonoramente, y Khalei obviamente seguía dormido en su cama.

Mientras Cream iba a ver como estaba Khalei, Amy trato de despertar a Belph, pero este solo gruño mientras murmuraba entre sueños…

"Cinco minutitos más, mami…"

Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Amy, no le gustaba el hecho de que un puercoespín que se las da de 'asesino maniático' la llamara 'mami', aunque lo dijera dormido y no supiera a quien le hablaba.

"¡Despierta!" exclamo Amy furiosa mientras zarandeaba al adormilado puercoespín "¡despierta antes de que decida hacerte puré!"

El puercoespín se despertó súbitamente, dándole un gran susto a Amy.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Belph mirando hacia todos lados "¿ya puso la marrana o llego mi abuela?"

"¿De que estas hablando, loco?" le pregunto Amy sin entenderle nada al puercoespín, luego se le ocurrió preguntarle "¿sabes a donde fue Sonic?"

Belph la miro con cara extrañada.

"¿Quién es Sonic?" le pregunto el puercoespín con curiosidad

"¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?" le pregunto Amy "¿estas loco o eres un idiota?"

"Un poco de ambas, en especial de la primera" le respondió Belph con total calma "¿pero quien es ese Sonic del que hablas?"

En ese momento, Cream entro en la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa, chicos?" pregunto la conejita

Amy gruño, cruzo los brazos y miro hacia otro lugar mientras decía:

"¡Este puercoespín es insoportable!" se quejo "¡no me quiere decir a donde se fue mi Sonic!"

Cream volteo a ver a Belph, el puercoespín no le prestaba atención a ninguna de las dos, pues estaba muy ocupado mirando el techo, la conejita se acerco y le pregunto:

"Disculpe" Belph volteo a mirarla "¿podría decirnos a donde se fue el señor Sonic?"

"El erizo azul y los otros tres tipos se fueron a un lugar llamado Angel Island" contesto Belph casi de inmediato

Amy estaba boquiabierta, ella misma le había preguntado lo mismo hace 30 segundos y el puercoespín le había respondido que no sabia de quien hablaba y ahora que se lo preguntaba Cream, este respondía lo que ella quería.

"¿Por qué si le respondes a Cream?" pregunto casi gritando la eriza rosa mientras hacia aparecer su Piko Piko Hammer "¿y no a mi?"

"¿Responderle que a quien?" le pregunto Belph sin entenderle nada

En ese momento, Amy levanto su martillo y lanzo un grito de guerra dispuesta a aplastar a Belph, mientras Cream y Cheese trataban de calmarla.

Mientras, en Angel Island…

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no esta completa?" le pregunto Sonic con confusión al guardián de la Master Emerald

Sonic y su grupito habían llegado hace poco a Angel Island esperando ver la enorme esmeralda completa, pero se alarmaron cuando Knuckles les dijo que faltaba una parte.

"¡Pues eso mismo, Sonic!" exclamo Knuckles con enojo "¡Eggman tiene el fragmento que falta!"

Rayler, por su parte, estaba sentado junto a la Master Emerald, estaba mirando su mano derecha.

"¿Qué pasa, Rayler?" le pregunto Tails con curiosidad

El hibrido volteo a mirarlo, Tails era la segunda persona en la que más confiaba, así que tomo un respiro antes de hablar:

"¿Sabes, Tails?, últimamente me siento muy raro…" hizo una pausa "… tengo sueños perturbadores y cuando me despierto me rodea una extraña aura"

"¿Una extraña aura?" pregunto el zorrito

"Si…" contesto Rayler "… es algo débil, pero es bonita…" hizo otra pausa "… va cambiando de color continuamente"

Tails se sobresalto al escuchar eso, la ultima vez que vio a alguien con un aura multicolor fue…

*Hasta aquí lo escribo, ¡espero que les guste!

_Belph: ¿Gustarle que a quien?_

_Yo: (mirándolo enojado) Metal Sonic tiene razón, es mejor enviarte a una de esas casas para locos_

_Belph: ¡NOO!, ¡esas casas son para personas locas!_

_Yo: ¡Tú estas loco!_

_Belph: Cierto, pero yo soy un puercoespín, no una persona_

_Neo Metal Sonic: (a los que leen el fic) ya que no hay nadie más por el momento, tendre que darles las gracias por leer y dejar reviews, pero si me llego a enterar de que no dejan reviews (se transforma en Metal Overlord) les pasara algo horrible, ¡jajajaja!_

_Yo: (con una gotita en la cabeza) ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?_


	28. Nuevos planes

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 28

Nuevos planes

Nuevo escondite de Eggman, en alguna parte cerca de Poison Jungle…

"¿Qué estas tratando de hacer, panzón?" pregunto Scourge mientras Fiona se limaba las uñas

Scourge había despertado hace poco, su reacción al ver a Neo Metal Sonic no fue agradable, pero ninguno de los dos tenia nada en contra del otro, por lo que simplemente se ignoraban mutuamente.

Eggman estaba ocupado trabajando en lo que parecía un ordenador, Decoe y Bocoe le ayudaban, Bokkun miraba por la ventana, Nack dormía de puro aburrido que estaba, Fiona estaba ocupada con su manicura, mientras Scourge y Neo Metal Sonic observaban fijamente lo que hacia el científico.

"Estoy planeando algo para que esa súper legendaria no sea un problema" gruño Eggman

"¿Y como rayos harás eso?" pregunto Fiona mientras terminaba con sus uñas y veía si habían quedado bien

"Con este collar" dijo Eggman mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el collar que Scourge había perdido en su pelea contra Súper Kaiser L

El erizo malvado se sorprendió al verlo.

"¿Cómo lo recuperaste?" pregunto Scourge con tono de sorpresa

Eggman se rasco la cabeza y gruño antes de responder.

"Créeme cuando te digo que no quieres saberlo" le dijo el científico con un tono asustadizo

Scourge prefirió no preguntarle, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y empezó a contar ovejas para quedarse dormido, mientras Fiona se dormía junto con el y Neo Metal Sonic se iba a otra habitación.

Mientras, en una cueva, cerca de allí…

Un werehog leía calmadamente un libro que tenia por titulo 'como tener un monumento en su honor sin estar muerto', su pelaje era de color rojo carmesí, sus espinas estaban exactamente en la misma posición que las de Shadow, en sus brazos tenia unas pulseras negras con espinas plateadas, tenia puestos unos lentes de sol con los cristales redondos, los cuales impedían ver sus ojos de color amarillo, sus zapatillas eran de color violeta con franjas plateadas de las que salían pequeñas espinas.

"Oye…" le reclamo una voz "… si no vas a ayudarme en mi misión no tengo porque seguir aquí"

El werehog miro al dueño de la voz, esta provenía de un robot que se parece a E-123 Omega, pero las partes que deberían ser rojas eran de color celeste, y en los hombros tenia dibujado el símbolo hippie de la paz.

"Mira, conejita enlatada…" gruño el werehog mientras volvía a leer su libro "… nunca he dicho que debes quedarte aquí, tu misma te quedaste porque quisiste"

La cabeza del robot se abrió como la escotilla de un submarino, dejando ver que estaba siendo piloteado por una coneja amarilla que llevaba un traje morado que llegaba hasta su pecho, tenía unas hombreras negras con franjas rojas.

"Ehh… estee…" balbuceo la coneja

"¿Te llamas Buns Rabbot, verdad?" pregunto el werehog con un tono amargo "¿por qué no me haces el favor de largarte de aquí?, no me gusta la compañía"

"¡Al menos me podrías decir tu nombre!" exclamo Buns enojada

El werehog suspiro pesadamente…

"Soy Cerberus the Werehog…" gruño "… ¿ahora te puedes largar de mi cueva?"

"¡Humph!" gruño Buns antes de cerrar la escotilla de su 'Omega-pacifista' e irse de allí.

Mientras, en el trayecto entre Angel Island y Forest City…

"¿Un aura multicolor?" pregunto Sonic sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

"Exacto…" le dijo Tails "… también me sorprendió cuando lo escuche"

Estaban volando en el Tornado II hacia Forest City, mientras Silver y Blaze iban a Nocturne City, y Knuckles y Rayler iban a ver en bosques, junglas y otros lugares.

"¿De verdad crees que logre eso?" pregunto Sonic con tranquilidad y seriedad a la vez

"Tu lo lograste, Sonic" dijo Tails serenamente "además, Rayler tiene algo de tu sangre, así que no seria raro que también lo lograra"

Pasaron diez minutos de silencio…

"¡Allí esta Forest City!" exclamo Tails mientras apuntaba a la ciudad llena de pequeños edificios y árboles

Y justo en ese momento, Buns visitaba esa misma ciudad…

*Ahora Buns no tiene porque quejarse de nada, ¿verdad?

_Neo Metal Sonic: ¿Sabes una cosa?, eso de enviar al puercoespín a una casa para locos y desquiciados no fue idea mía…_

_Yo: Ya lo se, estuve leyendo los reviews…_

_Khalei: ¿Cuándo me voy a curar?, ¡quiero pelear con alguien!_

_Kaiser: ¿Cuándo voy a despertar?, ¡quiero arrancarle las extremidades a Scourge!_

_Espio: (a los que leen el fic) lo diré rápido para terminar pronto (se aclara la garganta) gracias por leer y dejar reviews_

_Yo: (anotando algo) matar con una AK-47 al siguiente que se atreva a robarme la linea_


	29. ¡Hola de nuevo, Buns!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 29

¡Hola de nuevo, Buns!

En alguna parte de Forest City…

Buns Rabbot (o Anti-Bunnie, o como quieran llamarla) andaba caminando en una acera de la ciudad, ignorando a la gente que huía del 'Omega-pacifista' que piloteaba, porque ella estaba pensando en otras cosas.

"¿Cómo rayos encontrare esa cosa que me pidieron buscar?" gruñía la coneja mientras abría un poco la escotilla de su robot para que entrara un poco de aire

Mientras, cerca de allí…

Sonic y Tails andaban por las calles preguntando si alguien había visto a Scourge, a Nack o a Eggman, pero no conseguían resultado alguno.

"No hay caso…" se quejo Sonic "… nadie lo ha visto"

Pasaron solo cinco segundos cuando…

"¡Mira, Sonic!" exclamo Tails mientras señalaba hacia una avenida "¡es Omega!"

El erizo azul miro hacia donde señalaba su pequeño amigo, allí mismo vio a Omega, pero se fijo en el color de este, las partes de su cuerpo que deberían ser rojas eran celestes y en los hombros tenia el símbolo de la paz.

"Te equivocas, Tails" le dijo el erizo mientras corrían hacia ese robot "no es Omega, es una amiga mía"

Tails miro extrañado a Sonic, luego miro al robot y se pregunto:

"¿Una amiga de Sonic?"

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca de 'Omega', Sonic dio un par de golpecitos en este mientras decía:

"¿Estas ahí, Buns?"

El robot entero dio media vuelta casi de inmediato, miro al par unos dos segundos y luego una voz femenina que parecía venir del interior de este exclamo:

"¡Cuánto tiempo, Sonic!"

La cabeza de 'Omega' se abrió como una escotilla, dejando ver que en su interior había una coneja amarilla que llevaba unas hombreras negras con franjas rojas y un top púrpura.

"¿Cómo has estado, Buns?" pregunto Sonic alegremente "porque veo que sigues enlatada" se río suavemente

Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Buns.

"También te extrañe, Sonic…" gruño la coneja mientras presionaba los dientes y le lanzaba una mirada asesina al erizo azul, luego miro a Tails "… ¿y quien es este chico?"

"¿Eh?... yo me llamo Miles Prower" dijo el zorrito algo asustado por el aire de maldad en los ojos de la coneja "… pero todos me llaman Tails"

Buns sonrío, le agradaba la inocencia de aquel zorrito…

"Yo me llamo Buns Rabbot…" dijo la coneja con una mezcla de agrado y malicia "… pero quizás me conozcas como Anti-Bunnie"

"¿Anti-Bunnie?" pregunto Tails con tono pensativo "¡ah, claro!, ¡eres el equivalente Moebian de Bunnie Rabbot!, ¿verdad?"

"Exacto…" dijo Buns "… pero no me gusta que me llamen Anti-Bunnie, así que llámame Buns, ¿de acuerdo?" termino con una sonrisa amistosa

"Si, Anti-Bunnie" contesto Tails

La sonrisa en la cara de Buns desapareció cuando escucho eso.

"En serio niño…" gruño de forma amenazante "… llámame Buns"

Tails se puso algo nervioso, se dio cuenta de inmediato de que aquella chica hablaba en serio, y como la mayoría de los Moebians que conocía eran malvados (Scourge, por ejemplo), debería tener cuidado.

"¿Y que te trae por aquí, Buns?" pregunto Sonic de forma amistosa a la coneja

"Me pidieron que viniera a Mobius a buscar algo" contesto Buns

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Tails con curiosidad

Buns suspiro pesadamente.

"Es un secreto" aclaro la coneja "y es un trabajo que debo hacer sola"

Sonic se río suavemente mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un dedo.

"Pues si llegas a necesitar ayuda avísanos, ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo Sonic antes de que la coneja se fuera

"No creo que me haga falta, pero lo tendré en cuenta… gracias" dijo Buns bajando mucho la voz en la ultima palabra, luego cerro la escotilla de su robot y se fue volando de allí

Sonic la veía alejarse, hasta que…

"También tenemos que irnos, Sonic" le dijo Tails

El erizo azul asintió y se fue de allí seguido del zorrito.

*Recuerden: Buns Rabbot, NO es un personaje mío, es de los cómics de Archie…

_Sonic: Ya dejaste eso claro, ahora solo deja que esto termine_

_Yo: Esta bien…_

_Eggman: (a los que leen el fic) espero que esto no arruine la popularidad del fic (suspira) gracias por leer y dejar reviews (me observa y se asusta) ¿qué piensas hacer con esa AK-47?_

_Yo: Solo le hare un favor a Mobius, ¡jejeje!_

_Fiona: Aquí va a correr sangre… ¿dónde puse mi cámara? _


	30. ¡Más allá de Súper!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 30

¡Más allá de Súper!

No se que hora es, el lugar es Green Hill….

"¡Este lugar es muy tranquilo!" dijo Rayler mientras miraba el ambiente "pero también es muy raro" dijo al ver cuadrados dibujados en el suelo

Knuckles tomo un respiro antes de hablar…

"Este lugar se llama Green Hill…" dijo con tranquilidad "… Sonic siempre viene aquí cuando quiere estar solo y tranquilo"

Miro a Rayler, vio que este se estaba alejando.

"¡Oye, no me dejes hablando solo!" exclamo Knuckles mientras iba tras el

Al estar buscando en todos los lugares a los que llegaban, llegaron de pura casualidad a ese sitio, así que sin nada más que hacer, empezaron a buscar algún rastro de Eggman, Nack o Scourge.

Pasaron cinco minutos…

"¡Nadie!" exclamo Knuckles con un tono de enojo "¡aquí no hay nadie a quien preguntarle nada!"

Rayler, por su parte, estaba más callado que un muerto, en sus ojos se notaba una expresión extraña.

"¿Qué te pasa, Rayler?" le pregunto Knuckles al verlo así "¿te sientes bien?"

"No lo se" respondió el hibrido con una voz temblorosa "me siento muy raro, Knuckles"

En ese momento, una débil aura apareció alrededor de Rayler, cambiaba de color rápidamente, uno de los colores era dorado y los otros eran los de las Chaos Emeralds.

"Esa aura…" susurro Knuckles al verla "… ¿podría ser que…?"

Un temblor repentino sacudió al equidna y al hibrido, el aura de este ultimo desapareció casi de inmediato mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba con la mirada lo que causaba ese temblor.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto alarmado

De repente, del suelo emergió un enorme taladro con orugas (las cosas esas que usan los tanques para moverse) el cual estaba piloteado por un Egg-robo.

Knuckles lo miro extrañado.

"Hace tiempo que no veo a uno esos" dijo el equidna, luego sacudió la cabeza y exclamo "¡oye, tu!, ¡dinos donde esta Eggman!"

El robot no les respondió, solo presiono un botón y al tanque/taladro le salieron dos enormes brazos que tenían misiles en lugar de dedos.

Rayler se transformo inmediatamente en Súper Rayler y salio disparado hacia el tanque/taladro dispuesto a hacerlo pedazos.

Y Knuckles trato de atacar también, pero alguien se cruzo en su camino de repente y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

"Deberías fijarte más en las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor" río Scourge mientras veía como Knuckles se frotaba la cara con una mano

"¡¿Donde esta Eggman?!" le pregunto Knuckles casi gritando "¡dímelo o te romperé toda la cara!"

Scourge se río suavemente.

"Detrás de ti…" susurro lo suficientemente alto para que Knuckles lo oyera

"¿Qué…?" alcanzo a preguntar el equidna antes de ser derribado por una patada desde atrás

Ya tirado en el suelo, Knuckles se volteo para ver a Fiona, la zorra sonreía con una crueldad que solo era superada por la de Scourge.

"¿Sabes que, tontito?" le dijo esta con un tono de burla "¡un par de orejas te serian útiles!"

Súper Rayler estaba demasiado ocupado en su pelea contra el tanque/taladro (¡que cansino es repetir esto una y otra vez!) como para notar la presencia de Scourge y Fiona.

"¡CHAOS SPEAR!" exclamo Súper Rayler mientras lanzaba una esfera de energía al vehiculo

El ataque golpeo de lleno al tanque/taladro, pero para sorpresa del súper hibrido, el vehiculo quedo intacto.

"No malgastes tu energía, hibrido estupido" le exclamo Scourge con tono burlón "esa maquina que el gordo Eggman llama 'Egg-Mole' tiene un blindaje especial y esta potenciada con mi Anarchy Beryl" se río cruelmente "¡tus ataques son inútiles!"

Súper Rayler gruño pesadamente, luego grito con fuerza y finalmente cambio a su súper forma potenciada.

"¡Le tengo una envidia a ese hibrido!" gruño Fiona al ver como Rayler se podía transformar con tanta facilidad

Súper Rayler Full Power creo varias lanzas de luz a su alrededor, espero un poco y luego…

"¡CHAOS RAIN!"

El Egg-Mole resistió fácilmente el golpe de las lanzas, luego lanzo una lluvia de misiles sobre el súper hibrido.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para vencer a esta chatarra?" se pregunto Rayler, luego recordó esa aura multicolor "¿esa aura podría servirme para transformarme?"

Súper Rayler Full Power se concentro, al principio no paso nada, pero luego su aura empezó a cambiar de color.

"¡¡AHHHHHH!!" grito el súper hibrido mientras una luz brillante lo rodeaba

Se quedo 5 segundos y al irse…

El hibrido había cambiado, su larga melena de púas ya no estaba, sus espinas de erizo originales seguían erizadas y las espinas de equidna seguían caídas, pero su cuerpo, en vez de ser dorado, cambiaba de color continuamente.

"¿Qué le paso a ese súper hibrido?" pregunto Scourge al ver el nuevo aspecto de Rayler

"Ya no es un súper hibrido…" dijo Knuckles con asombro "… ha dejado atrás esa fase" hizo una pausa "ahora esta en… en… la hyper forma, ¡es Hyper Rayler!"

El hyper hibrido se miro algo asombrado, su cuerpo cambiaba de color rápidamente y se sentía mucho más poderoso que antes.

Miro confianzudamente al Egg-Mole, el Egg-robo que lo piloteaba pareció asustarse.

Hyper Rayler creo muchísimas lanzas de luz a su alrededor.

"No te dejare escapar" dijo Hyper Rayler con fuerza "¡SÚPER CHAOS RAIN!"

El Egg-Mole quedo desintegrado después de recibir ese ataque, el Anarchy Beryl salio volando y fue atrapado por Scourge.

"Bueno, bueno…" dijo el erizo malvado "… ganaste el round uno…" puso el Anarchy Beryl en su cabeza y se transformo en Súper Scourge "… ahora viene el round dos" su collar brillo con una fuerte luz oscura mientras se reía de una forma que solo el conocía

*¡Si me tarde es porque estaba ocupado!

_Sonic: ¿Ocupado?, ¡estabas jugando 'Sonic 3 & Knuckles'!_

_Yo: ¿Tú crees?_

_Sonic: ¿Qué si lo creo?, ¡te estaba viendo!_

_Charmy: (a los que leen el fic) gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan reviews (pone cara de cachorrito) dejaran más… ¿verdad?_

_Khalei: (enojado) ¡oye, eso de la cara de cachorrito es mío!_


	31. Artificialmente legendario

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 31

Artificialmente legendario

Escena en la que… (Esto me suena familiar, ¿Dónde lo he oído?)

El collar de Súper Scourge brillaba con fuerza, Hyper Rayler estaba tranquilo, pero noto que la musculatura del cuerpo del súper erizo crecía bastante, pero no lo suficiente para destrozar su chaqueta y sus ojos se volvían totalmente negros.

"Esa es…" susurro Hyper Rayler con cierto nerviosismo

El súper erizo sonrío de forma diabólica.

"Esta es mi propia versión de la súper forma legendaria…" dijo con satisfacción "… ¿asustado?"

"¿Por qué asustarme cuando ya he visto esa transformación?" pregunto Hyper Rayler sin inmutarse

Súper Scourge L suspiro tranquilamente…

"Tendrás que saber como se siente ser apaleado por esta transformación" dijo Súper Scourge L mientras desaparecía, luego volvió a aparecer justo enfrente de Hyper Rayler y desato una lluvia de golpes

Hyper Rayler se confío por estar en la hyper forma, por lo que no se quito, grave error…

"¿Ves que hay motivo para temer?" se burlo Súper Scourge L mientras Hyper Rayler se recuperaba de aquella paliza "con esta forma tan poderosa soy invencible"

"¡Eso lo veremos!" rugió Hyper Rayler mientras una esfera de energía aparecía en su mano "¡SÚPER CHAOS SPEAR!"

La esfera de energía salio dispara hacia el súper erizo legendario, pero este la desvío de un manotazo y luego creo varias lanzas de oscuridad a su alrededor.

"¡Toma esto!" exclamo Súper Scourge L "¡DARK CHAOS RAIN!"

"¡Dos pueden jugar ese juego!" exclamo Hyper Rayler mientras creaba muchas lanzas de luz a su alrededor "¡SÚPER CHAOS RAIN!"

Una nube de humo, acompañada de varias explosiones apareció en el lugar donde los ataques chocaron, y de repente, Súper Scourge L emergió de ella, y le dio un gran puñetazo en la barriga a Hyper Rayler, luego le dio otro, y otro, y otro más, hasta que el hibrido perdió la transformación.

Mientras, Knuckles estaba peleando con Fiona, la zorra hacia lo que podía para esquivar los brutales puñetazos del equidna.

"Si no fuera porque sus ataques son muy previsibles, ya estaría hecha polvo" pensó Fiona mientras evadía otro golpe que le lanzo Knuckles

Siguieron así un buen rato, hasta que algo golpeo a Knuckles desde atrás, haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

"Scourge…" dijo Fiona mientras el súper erizo legendario volvía a la normalidad "… yo solita podía darle una paliza"

"¡Bah!..." se quejo Scourge "… ¿qué tiene de malo ayudar a una chica linda?"

Fiona se río con suavidad mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Mientras, en Nocturne City…

Silver y Blaze andaban caminando por las oscuras calles, preguntando a quien se les cruzara por si habían visto a Eggman, a Nack o a Scourge.

Blaze suspiro con alivio.

"¿Qué pasa, Blaze?" le pregunto Silver al verla tan contenta

"Me alegra que ese puercoespín no haya venido…" exclamo la gata con felicidad "… así ya no tendré que aguantar sus estupideces"

Pasaron cinco segundos, hasta que…

"¿Las estupideces de quien?" le pregunto una voz conocida

La gata volteo sorprendida, justo allí estaba Belph mirándola con cara de pregunta, con el estaban Cream (junto a Cheese), Amy y Khalei, este ultimo usaba su brazo/revólver como una muleta.

"¿Cómo rayos llegaron aquí?" pregunto Silver sorprendido mientras Blaze le lanzaba una mirada asesina al puercoespín

"Con esa cosa…" respondió Belph mientras señalaba al Blue Wind, el cual estaba estrellado en el techo de una casa, pasaron cinco segundos y el avión exploto, el puercoespín miro al lugar sin interés "… espero que el zorrito no se entere"

Blaze sonrío de forma traviesa.

"Cuando vea a Tails, lo primero que hare será decirle lo que este idiota hizo" pensó la gata, luego miro a Silver, el cual la miraba de forma sospechosa

"¿Qué estas tramando?" le pregunto el erizo plateado

"Nada" contesto Blaze mientras le guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que Silver se sonrojara

Mientras, en las afueras Forest City…

"¿Qué crees que este buscando esa coneja?" pregunto Tails con curiosidad

"Ni idea…" respondió Sonic, luego se detuvo y miro hacia todos lados "… alguien nos observa"

*Otro cap. listo…

_Eggman: (sarcastico) Uy si, que alegria…_

_Yo: (sacando de nuevo la AK-47) ¿no me había deshecho de ti?_

_Sonic: ¿A quien le toca dar las gracias esta vez?_

_Mina: (a los que leen el fic) ¡yo lo hago! (aclara su garganta) ¡gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan reviews!_

_Yo: (mirándola extrañado) otro personaje de los cómics de Archie que viene a dar lata…_


	32. El regreso de Mina

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 32

El regreso de Mina

Escena en la que… (Aún no logro ubicar esa frase, ¿dónde la he oído?)

"¿Qué nos están observando?" pregunto Tails mientras miraba con atención hacia todos lados "yo no veo a nadie"

Los dos amigos, erizo y zorrito por igual, observaban atentamente todo lo que los rodeaba, pero no veían nada, hasta que de repente dos enormes látigos de agua salieron de la nada, Sonic los esquivo, pero Tails no tuvo tanta suerte.

"¡Tails!" exclamo Sonic

El zorrito salio volando hacia la ciudad, se estrello brutalmente contra un edificio y quedo inconsciente.

"Nos vemos de nuevo impostor" susurro una voz metálica que Sonic conocía muy bien

Sonic se sobresalto al escucharla.

"Esa voz…" murmuro el erizo, luego reacciono "… ¡Metal Sonic!"

Pasaron tres segundos antes de que Neo Metal Sonic emergiera del bosque, sus inexpresivos ojos estaban clavados en su rival orgánico.

Sonic dejo escapar una leve risilla mientras decía…

"Parece que Eggman también te metió en esto, ¿verdad?"

Si Neo Metal Sonic tuviera boca, habría soltado un leve quejido.

"No tengo porque decirte el motivo de mis acciones, impostor" dijo en erizo robotico mientras señalaba a Sonic "solo te diré que esta vez te demostrare quien es el verdadero Sonic"

El erizo azul suspiro a escuchar eso, luego dijo:

"¿Aun no entiendes que yo soy el verdadero Sonic?"

El erizo robótico no respondió.

"Tomare eso como un no" dijo Sonic sin quitarle la vista de encima a su contraparte robótica, luego ataco con un spin dash.

Neo Metal Sonic transformo sus brazos en agua y los uso para golpear a Sonic, pero este dio un salto en medio de su spin dash y con un homing attack se lanzo hacia el erizo robótico, golpeándolo de lleno.

"¡Maldito seas!" rugió Neo Metal Sonic furioso "¡ahora vas a ver!"

El erizo robot comenzó a cambiar de forma, aumento de tamaño, su brazo izquierdo se convirtió en un lanzallamas, mientras que en el derecho sus dedos se volvían misiles, de su cintura salieron un par de alas que se parecían más a unos brazos, y terminaban en unas cuchillas, le salio una larga cola metálica de color violeta que tenia algunas espinas, su pecho parecía en cañón con un cristal rojo, le salieron muchas espinas plateadas y su cabeza tomo la forma de la cabeza de un dragón, sus ojos estaban ahora en una posición vertical.

"¡¡METAL OVERLORD!!" bramo el monstruo de metal mientras levantaba vuelo y se iba a Forest City

Sonic se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que tramaba.

"¡No te dejare!" exclamo el erizo mientras las Chaos Emeralds aparecían a su alrededor y se fusionaban con el, haciendo que sus espinas se erizaran, su cuerpo se volviera dorado, lo rodeara un aura del mismo color y sus ojos se volvieran rojos.

Ya como Súper Sonic, levanto vuelo y salio disparado a toda velocidad persiguiendo a Metal Overlord.

Mientras, en Forest City…

Una mangosta de color amarillo caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, sus orejas eran redondas y tenia dos aros de plata en la oreja izquierda, llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas, un pantalón corto de color marrón, botas verdes, guantes del mismo color y tenia el cabello largo y de color lila.

Nada en el lugar llamaba su atención, hasta que vio un gran agujero en la pared de un edificio cercano, fue a ver y justo allí, vio inconsciente a un zorro de dos colas que conocía muy bien.

"¿Tails?" pregunto la chica mientras lo movía tratando de despertarlo "¡Tails, despierta!, ¡soy yo, Mina!"

El zorro empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

"¿Mina?" pregunto mientras parpadeaba para aclararse la vista

"¡Si!" exclamo Mina feliz de que Tails estuviera vivo "¡soy yo, Mina Mongoose!"

Tails volteo a verla, sonrío al ver a una vieja amiga en ese lugar.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto la mangosta

"Pues creo que me rompí un brazo" dijo Tails mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo "pero, Sonic me preocupa más"

Mina se sonrojo de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre.

"¿Sonic esta aquí?" pregunto emocionada con solo pensar que lo vería otra vez "¿se acuerda de mi?"

Tails la miro indignado.

"¡Claro que si!" exclamo el zorrito "¡Sonic nunca olvida a sus amigos!"

Mina no lo escucho, estaba ocupada soñando.

"Sonic…" murmuro mientras cubría sus enrojecidas mejillas con las manos y miraba hacia la nada con una expresión soñadora

Justo en ese momento, se escucho una explosión.

*Otra amiga se une a la fiesta…

_Mina: (toma a Sonic del brazo derecho) estoy feliz de estar con Sonic_

_Amy: (mira enojada a Mina y toma a Sonic del otro brazo) ¡suelta a mi Sonic!_

_Mina: (enojada) ¡no, es mío!_

_Amy: ¡NO, ES MIO!_

_Mina: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ES MIO!_

_Sonic: (trata de librarse de las dos) ¿qué hice para merecer esto?_

_Yo: Robarme la línea dos veces, ¡jajajaja!_

_Sonic: (a los que leen el fic) ¡pues entonces te la robare de nuevo! (se ríe) ¡gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews!_

_Mina: ¡Suéltalo, ladrona de novios!_

_Amy: ¡Tú eres la ladrona de novios!_

_Rayler: (mirando extrañado la escena) que bueno que yo no tengo tantas fans_


	33. Destrozando Forest City

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 33

Destrozando Forest City

Escena en la que… (¿Alguien puede decirme en donde he visto esa frase antes?)

Tails se alarmo por la explosión repentina, pero Mina estaba muy ocupada soñando como para darse cuenta de alguna cosa.

"¡Vamos, Mina!" la llamo Tails "¡hay que ver que pasa!"

La mangosta dejo de soñar y junto con Tails, fueron a ver que pasaba, al llegar al lugar vieron a un enorme dragón robótico que le lanzaba los misiles de su mano derecha a un erizo dorado que volaba a su alrededor.

"¿Qué te pasa?" se burlo Súper Sonic mientras esquivaba otra lluvia de misiles "¿soy muy rápido para ti?"

"¡Cállate!" bramo Metal Overlord con furia "¡quédate quieto para que te destruya!"

Tails y Mina los observaban atentamente.

"¡Sonic!" exclamo Mina con felicidad al ver al erizo, sin importarle que tuviera otro aspecto "¡Sonic, aquí estoy!"

"No creo que te escuche" le susurro Tails

Mientras, en el camino entre Nocturne City y Forest City…

Silver, Blaze, Belph, Amy, Cream (con Cheese) y Khalei iban caminando tranquilamente hacia Forest City, la gata le lanzaba numerosas miradas asesinas al puercoespín, pero este no se daba cuenta.

"¿No has visto a Sonic?" le pregunto Amy a Silver

"Sonic se fue con Tails a Forest City…" contesto el erizo plateado mientras jugaba con unas piedras "… justo a donde vamos ahora"

Pasaron dos minutos, hasta que…

"¡Miren!, ¡una lata de conserva con pies y manos!" exclamo Belph con su estupido tono mientras señalaba hacia delante

Todo el grupo miro hacia donde apuntaba el puercoespín, y allí vieron a un robot igualito a Omega, pero de color celeste y con símbolos de paz en los hombros.

Tanto Amy como Silver lo reconocieron.

"¡Hey, Buns!" exclamo la eriza rosa mientras agitaba las manos en el aire "¡soy yo, Amy!"

El robot los miro por dos segundos.

"¡Hola, Amy!" exclamo una voz femenina que provenía del interior del robot

La cabeza de este se abrió, dejando ver a una coneja (que no voy a describir porque ya lo hice como dos veces), la cual tenia una aire de maldad.

"Oye, Buns ¿has visto a Sonic?" pregunto Amy confiando en que su malvada amiga le diría la verdad

"¿Estas buscando a Sonic?, bueno eso no me sorprende" susurro Buns mientras ella y Blaze se miraban de forma desafiante la una a la otra "lo vi en Forest City…" una explosión la interrumpió

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el lugar donde se escucho, pudieron ver claramente a Metal Overlord destruyéndo la ciudad mientras trataba de golpear a una estela dorada que volaba a su alrededor.

"¡Es Metal Sonic!" exclamo Amy mientras miraba asustada al enorme dragón robótico "y esa estela dorada es…"

"Es Sonic…" la interrumpió Khalei quien decidió romper el largo silencio que habia mantenido "… debió transformarse para poder pelear con ese monstruo…" los ojos le brillaron al erizo semirobotico cuando dijo la palabra 'pelear'

Buns dejo escapar una leve y diabólica risita.

"Ahora que lo pienso…" empezó a decir "… no me he divertido desde que llegue aquí…" miro al grupo "… ¿quién quiere ir a darle una paliza a ese dragón?"

"¡Yo!" exclamaron Khalei y Belph mientras levantaban una mano cada uno

Amy puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo del erizo semirobotico, llamando la atención de este.

"Aún estas muy débil, Khalei" dijo esta con preocupación

Khalei arqueo una ceja.

"Se que Sonic te pidió que me cuidaras, pero…" dijo este con tranquilidad "… ¿no crees que exageras?"

Amy gruño.

"¡Cuando se trata de ayudar a mi Sonic, soy capaz de todo!" exclamo la eriza

Mientras, en Forest City… o lo que queda de ella.

Metal Overlord tomo un edificio con su mano derecha (recordar que la izquierda es un lanzallamas), y lo lanzo con toda su fuerza a Súper Sonic, el cual lo esquivo con algunos problemas.

"¿Eso es to…?" trato de preguntar el súper erizo, pero uno de los misiles de Metal Overlord lo golpeo de forma repentina

El dragón robótico no perdió tiempo y con la ayuda de su lanzallamas, lanzo un brutal y certero ataque al aturdido súper erizo, dándole de lleno, pero cuando iba a rematarlo fue golpeado por algo desde atrás.

Metal Overlord se volteo, para ver ahí a Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream, a Omega (ni siquiera se fijo en el color y los hombros) y a un puercoespín y un erizo semirobotico que nunca había visto.

*… no tenia una frase lista para esta vez.

_Mina: (furiosa) ¡Sonic es mío! ¡Y solo mío!_

_Amy: (igual de furiosa que Mina) ¡No y no! ¡Sonic es mío y de nadie más!_

_Yo: (harto de ambas) ¡Cállense o las lanzare al foso de la Tails Doll!_

_Amy y Mina: (se asustan) esta bien…_

_Sonic: ¡Ufff!, por fin algo de paz…_

_Rayler: (a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias por leer y dejar reviews!_

_Yo: ¿Qué saco con alegar? _


	34. Cerca de encontrar a Eggman

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 34

Cerca de encontrar a Eggman

Camino entre Forest City y Poison Jungle…

Cerberus caminaba pesadamente hacia ningún lado, sus espinas (las cuales están casi en la misma posición de las de Shadow, excepto porque las que estaban más abajo están algo caídas) se veían sucias y descuidadas, tenia puestos sus lentes de sol con cristales redondos, dando la sensación de que el que los usaba era ciego, sus zapatos de color violeta con una franja plateada con espinas que atravesaban cada uno de forma vertical, se veían igual de sucios que las espinas.

A los lejos pudo ver la pequeña ciudad que los humanos llamaban Forest City, noto que un enorme dragón robótico de color azul que tenia la vista fija en un edificio, cerca de el un punto dorado flotaba tranquilamente.

"¡Bah!..." gruño Cerberus mientras observaba con asco la escena "… por eso odio las ciudades, siempre hay algo que causa problemas"

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue, sin voltear.

Mientras, en Forest City…

"Vaya, vaya, vaya…" dijo Metal Overlord mientras veía como Amy y Cream iban a refugiarse llevando a Khalei con ellas, este protestaba porque quería pelear "… una tropa de zánganos entrometidos"

"¿Cuáles zánganos entrometidos?" pregunto Belph sin entenderle

Blaze gruño enojada.

"Se refiere a nosotros, idiota" dijo esta mientras sacaba las Sol Emeralds y se transformaba en Burning Blaze

Una vez hecho esto levanto vuelo, Buns hizo lo mismo usando las turbinas del robot (que según ella se llama 'Unidad de Cuidados Omega') y Silver también levanto vuelo con la ayuda de sus poderes.

"¿A quien le habla esa gatita cuando lanza insultos?" se pregunto Belph mientras sacaba sus Chaos Rings y se transformaba en DarkSpine Belph, y levantaba vuelo.

Súper Sonic sacudió su cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento, luego noto que ya no estaba solo, a su lado estaban algunos de sus amigos, Buns y DarkSpine Belph a la derecha, y Silver junto a Burning Blaze a su izquierda.

"¿Estas bien, Sonic?" le pregunto el erizo plateado

El súper erizo suspiro antes de responder.

"Si" dijo con algo de cansancio

Los cinco fijaron su vista en el dragón robótico, listos para cualquier ataque que este les pudiera lanzar.

Mientras, debajo de ellos, Amy, Cream y Khalei se toparon con Mina y Tails.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto el zorro extrañado

"Pues todo comenzó cuando íbamos a tu taller y…" empezó a relatar Amy, pero dejo de hablar en cuanto vio a Mina "… ¿quién es ella?"

"Ella es una antigua amiga de Sonic y mía…" dijo Tails mientras la presentaba de la forma más educada que podía "… se llama Mina Mongoose"

"Hola" saludo la mangosta de manera amistosa

Cream fue la primera en responderle.

"¡Mi nombre es Cream, mucho gusto!" saludo la conejita con su típica cortesía

"Yo me llamo Amy Rose" saludo la eriza rosada de forma amistosa

El erizo semirobotico tomo un respiro y espero cinco segundos antes de responder…

"Yo soy Khalei the Hedgehog…" dijo el erizo semirobotico mientras miraba a los que estaban arriba "… ¡pero no es momento de presentaciones!, ¡hay una batalla allí arriba y me la estoy perdiendo!, ¡no es justo!"

Mientras, encima de sus cabezas…

Metal Overlord lanzaba sus misiles al primero que veía, pero tenía una gran desventaja, porque aún con ese aspecto no podía pelear con cinco al mismo tiempo, así que luego de un rato se des-transformo a Neo Metal Sonic y bajo al suelo, mientras Súper Sonic, Burning Blaze y DarkSpine Belph también descendían y volvían a la normalidad, junto a Silver y Buns.

Justo en ese momento, Neo Metal Sonic recibió una llamada y por la forma en la que reacciono, era algo bueno.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto Sonic "¿vas a rendirte?"

Neo Metal Sonic lo miro fijamente.

"Dejaremos pendiente esta pelea, impostor…" dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar "… y si buscas a Eggman, esta cerca de Poison Jungle" luego se fue a toda velocidad

Sonic miro extrañado al lugar en donde hace dos segundos estuvo parado su rival robótico, ¿por qué le revelo la ubicación de Eggman?

"¡Sonic!" escucho exclamar a dos voces femeninas, y en una fracción de segundo, Amy y una mangosta que conocía muy bien se le echaron encima

"¿Mina?..." alcanzo a decir Sonic antes de ser atropellado por su dúo de fans

Ambas, tanto Mina como Amy estaban fuertemente aferradas a Sonic, y estaban tan felices que no se dieron cuenta de que lo estaban abrazando al mismo tiempo.

Mientras, en el hospital de Station Square…

Shadow estaba totalmente aburrido, alguien se había robado el manual de las miniguns, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué clase de idiota ponía un libro de ese tipo en la sala de espera de un hospital?

Justo en ese momento, Rouge aparecio…

"Kaiser, ya despertó…" dijo algo agitada

*Hummm… ¡no!, ¡nada todavía!

_Sonic: (con Amy y Mina aferradas a el) ¡déjenme respirar!, ¡por favor!_

_Mina: ¿Dijiste algo, mi amor?_

_Amy: (enojada) ¡solo yo puedo llamarlo así!_

_Cerberus: Oye, Kaiser ¿tu esposa era como esas dos?_

_Kaiser: Por suerte no lo era…_

_Cerberus: (a los que leen el fic) no tengo motivo para hacer esto, pero si no lo hago me van a echar encima a la Tails Doll y eso me dolerá mucho (suspira) gracias por leer y dejar reviews…_

_Yo: Deberías buscarte un amigo… o una novia_

_Cerberus: (enojado) Cierra el pico… _


	35. El león despierta

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 35

El león despierta

Escena en la que… (Esperen… esperen… ¡¿donde la he oído?!)

Shadow sonrío como solo el podía hacerlo, se puso de pie, cruzo los brazos y dijo:

"¿Con que por fin despertó ese borrachín?, ¡ya era hora!" gruño el erizo negro mientras guardaba un libro cuyo titulo era 'como abrir una jaula con una pluma' en un estante cercano.

Shadow y Rouge se dirigieron a la habitación de Kaiser, al entrar vieron que el león estaba de pie junto a la cama, con su chaqueta y sus blue jeans puestos, estaba mirando por la ventana con una mirada fija.

"¿Qué tanto observas, borracho?" pregunto Shadow haciendo que el león volteara a verlos

Kaiser gruño pesadamente…

"Nada…" contesto con su tono desagradable, luego se puso de pie y se fue a la puerta "… tengo sed"

Shadow se río suave y maliciosamente.

"Entonces sabemos a donde iras, borracho" dijo con tono de burla, pero Kaiser lo ignoro y salio de la habitación, seguido de la murciélaga y el erizo negro

Mientras, en la base de Eggman, cerca de Poison Jungle…

Knuckles y Rayler estaban encadenados en una oscura y sucia mazmorra del sótano del increíblemente confuso lugar.

"¡Ese cara de huevo podría limpiar este lugar!" gruño Knuckles con asco

Rayler no dijo nada, estaba ocupado pensando mientras miraba hacia el exterior de la celda, donde cada cierto tiempo pasaba un robot caminando.

"¿Qué miras con tanta atención, Rayler?" le pregunto Knuckles con curiosidad al verlo así

El hibrido espero cinco segundos antes de responder…

"No estoy mirando nada, Knuckles" le contesto al equidna con monotonía "solo estoy pensando"

"¿Pensando?" le pregunto Knuckles sin entenderle nada

Mientras, entre Station Square y Nocturne City…

El siniestro trío avanzaba sin problema alguno y sin que nada llamara la atención de ninguno de los tres.

Shadow caminaba calmadamente mientras en su mente se preguntaba varias cosas, Rouge iba como si nada, ocupada en lo suyo y Kaiser, por su parte, llevaba un buen rato callado.

Pasaron diez minutos, hasta que…

"¡Hey, Shadow!" escucharon exclamar a una voz familiar

Los tres voltearon hacia el origen de la voz, allí mismo vieron a Sonic y junto a el estaban Tails, Amy, Cream (y Cheese), Silver, Blaze, Belph, Khalei, a la coneja llamada Buns Rabbot y a una chica mangosta.

"¡Bah!" gruño Shadow con tono prepotente "solo eres tu, ¿qué quieres?"

Sonic suspiro.

"Nada, en especial…" dijo el erizo azul con sarcasmo "… solo venia a decirte que ya sabemos en donde se esconde Eggman"

"¿Y donde esta?" pregunto Shadow casi de inmediato

"Esta escondido cerca de un lugar llamado Poison Jungle" respondió Sonic con tranquilidad

Kaiser se sobresalto al escuchar eso.

"¿Poison Jungle?" pregunto el león

Sonic volteo a verlo.

"¿Conoces ese lugar?" le pregunto el erizo azul

"Si" respondió Kaiser tranquilamente "conozco a alguien que vive por allí"

"¡Entonces vamos!" exclamaron Amy y Mina mientras se aferraban a Sonic

Kaiser negó con la cabeza y señalo a Cream.

"Poison Jungle es un lugar muy peligroso para una niña pequeña, como ella" dijo con severidad

"Pero…" trato de decir Cream

Tails se acerco a ella y la tomo de ambas manos.

"Tiene razón, Cream" le dijo con ternura "es mejor que no vayas" dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la conejita

Cream se sonrojo un poco y se río suavemente en ese momento.

"Si ya terminaron su escenita romántica, tenemos que ir a buscar a Eggman" dijo Sonic con un tono picaro, mientras Amy y Mina sonreían pícaramente mientras miraban al zorro de dos colas y a la conejita

"¡Un momento!" exclamo Buns de repente, todos voltearon a verla "yo no iré"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Amy con tristeza "¿porqué?"

"Lo que pasa es que Buns vino a Mobius para otra cosa…" aclaro Sonic "… y parece que algo urgente"

"Exacto…" dijo Buns con malicia "… quizás si termino mi misión con rapidez, tenga tiempo de ayudarles, pero lo dudo"

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta en su Unidad de Cuidados Omega, se despidió de todos de una sola vez y se fue volando de allí.

"Yo también me voy, ¡adiós muchachos!" se despidió Cream mientras abrazaba a Tails, luego se fue corriendo

Pasaron diez segundos, hasta que…

"¡Casi lo olvido!" exclamo Blaze de repente, se acerco a Tails y le susurro algo al oído

"¡¿Qué?!" bramo el zorrito mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Belph "¿Belph destruyo el Blue Wind?"

"¿Quién destruyo que cosa?" pregunto el puercoespín sin entender

*Aún no se que decir…

_Buns: (mirando como Mina y Amy zarandean a Sonic) pobre Sonic…_

_Rayler: ¿Verdad que si?, que bueno que no me pasa eso a mi_

_Sonic: (tratando de librarse de Mina y Amy) ¡que alguien me ayude!_

_Khalei: (a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias por leer y dejar reviews!_

_Yo: No diré nada… _


	36. El werehog errante

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 36

El werehog errante

Cueva de Cerberus the Werehog, cerca de Poison Jungle…

El viejo y amargado werehog que vivía en la cueva estaba ocupado con su pasatiempo favorito, leer varios libros aburridos, pero pronto se aburrió, lanzo un gruñido y salio a dar un paseo.

El aroma de Poison Jungle era increíblemente horrible, y las plantas del lugar, las cuales eran de color violeta con manchas amarillas en las hojas eran extremadamente venenosas… bueno, el lugar no se llama Poison Jungle por nada.

"Que aburrida es mi vida…" se quejo Cerberus de repente "… todo porque soy el único ser viviente en todo este planeta que vive en una jungla llena de plantas venenosas"

Mientras, cerca de allí…

"¿Estas seguro de que tu amigo vive por aquí, borracho?" pregunto Shadow con frialdad

El grupo llevaba un buen rato vagando por los alrededores de la siniestra jungla, sin ver ninguna señal de vida.

"No soy amigo de ese tipo…" aclaro Kaiser "… el odia a todo el mundo"

Sonic y Tails estaban atentos a todo, Rouge estaba callada y pensativa, Mina silbaba una canción que según ella se llama 'His World', Amy hacia girar su martillo de puro aburrida que estaba, Silver y Blaze estaban callados, Belph movía su cabeza al ritmo de la canción que silbaba Mina, y Khalei se veía extrañamente tranquilo.

"¿Odia a todo el mundo?, ¿por qué?" pregunto Amy extrañada

"¿Y como voy a saberlo?" gruño Kaiser de forma desagradable "ese werehog no habla de nada que este relacionado con su vida"

"¿Un werehog?" pregunto Silver al escucharlo

Kaiser suspiro.

"Así es como se les llama a los erizos lobo" respondió el león sin voltear a mirarlo

Sonic se río suavemente, en ese momento recordó cuando Eggman había liberado a Dark Gaia, y como este partió el mundo en varios pedazos.

"¡Esperen!" susurro Kaiser de repente, haciendo que todo el grupo se detuviera

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Sonic extrañado

"Alguien se acerca" susurro el león

Paso un rato antes que de la nada, apareciera un werehog de color rojo carmesí, que llevaba un brazalete negro con espinas en cada brazo, tenia unos zapatos de color violeta con una franja plateada con espinas que atravesaba a cada uno de forma vertical, tenia puestos unos lentes de sol con cristales redondos, sus espinas estaban peinadas como las de Shadow, pero las del werehog estaban algo caídas.

"¿Ese es el tipo que buscamos?" pregunto Tails

"Si, es ese" respondió Kaiser

El werehog se detuvo de repente, olfateo el aire y gruño pesadamente mientras murmuraba:

"Hay alguien cerca…"

Amy se asusto un poco.

"¡Se dio cuenta de que estamos aquí!" susurro mientras se acercaba a Sonic

"No…" murmuro Kaiser de forma sospechosa "… esta hablando de alguien más"

El werehog volvió a gruñir.

"¡Sal de una vez!" exclamo

De entre unos arbustos cercanos salio nada menos que Fiona Fox, la zorra había estado vagando por entre las toxicas y tétricas palmeras de la jungla, miro al werehog con cara de sorpresa.

"Pensé que nadie vivía aquí" dijo sin quitarle la vista al peludo monstruo

El werehog dejo escapar una ligera risita burlona.

"Con que nadie vive aquí, ¿eh?..." gruño "… pues en ese caso, yo soy nadie"

Una expresión de enojo apareció en la cara de Fiona en ese momento.

"¿Te estas burlando de mi?" exclamo la zorra con enojo mientras corría para darle una patada al werehog

"¿Eres tan insensata como para creer que puedes pelear conmigo?..." gruño el werehog con desprecio "… niña tonta"

El grupo de Sonic solo observaba desde las sombras.

"Ese tipo peludo va a destrozar a la zorrita como si fuera un pescado, y tenemos asientos de primera fila…" susurro Belph "… ¡que bien!"

Blaze le lanzo otra mirada asesina.

"Tu disfrutas con los derramamientos de sangre, ¿verdad?" le pregunto la gata al puercoespín

"Tal vez, no lo se" respondió Belph con tranquilidad

*Como hoy es 25 de diciembre, diré: ¡Feliz Navidad!

_Sonic: Ese werehog va a destrozar a Fiona…_

_Scourge: (enojado) ¡no creas!, ¡Fiona hará pedazos a ese pulgoso!_

_Sonic: ¿Quieres apostar?_

_Scourge: ¿Cuánto?_

_Sonic: ¡100 rings!_

_Scourge: ¡Ja! ¡Acabas de regalarme 100 rings!, ¡hecho!_

_Kirby: (confundido) no se como llegue aquí, pero gracias a TODOS los que leen y dejan reviews…_

_Yo: (mirando furioso a Kirby) lo matare por esto…_


	37. Bienvenidos a Poison Jungle

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 37

Bienvenidos a Poison Jungle

Escena en la que… (¡Me rindo!)

Fiona le iba a dar una patada al werehog, pero este la bloqueo rápidamente con un brazo, y luego con el otro lanzo un puñetazo que la zorra casi no logra esquivar.

Sonic y los demás solo observaban desde las sombras.

"¿Esa chica estará bien?" pregunto Mina

"Mientras las garras de Cerberus no la alcancen" respondió Kaiser sin dejar de mirar la pelea

Sonic miro al león.

"¿Cerberus?" pregunto el erizo azul "¿así se llama ese werehog?"

"Si, ese es su nombre" gruño Kaiser

El werehog lanzo otro puñetazo tratando de apalear a Fiona, pero la zorra se quito con gran agilidad, para luego tratar de darle otra patada a Cerberus, pero este la aparto de un brutal manotazo.

"Te lo dije niñita…" gruño Cerberus mientras se acercaba a la malherida Fiona "… no estas a mi altura"

Justo cuando Cerberus iba a darle el golpe de gracia a Fiona, esta le lanzo una bomba de humo a la cara, cegando totalmente al erizo lobo.

Al dispersarse el humo, Cerberus vio que la zorra se había ido, gruño molesto.

"Además de tonta es una cobarde…" murmuro, luego sintió un olor en el aire y gruño con desprecio "… hay más insectos cerca"

Kaiser salio de los arbustos, seguido de Sonic y los demás.

"¡Bah!" se quejo Cerberus al ver a Kaiser "eres tu, y yo que tenia la esperanza de que estuvieras muerto"

"Yo tampoco estoy feliz de verte la cara" gruño Kaiser con notorio rencor

"¿Y que quieres esta vez?" pregunto el werehog mientras ignoraba a los acompañantes del león

"Pues resulta que estamos buscando a un tipo conocido como Dr. Eggman, el cual se oculta por aquí…" empezó a decir Kaiser "… y como solo tu conoces este sitio, pensé que podrías guiarnos"

Cerberus gruño pesadamente…

"¿Acaso parezco un guía turístico?" pregunto

Shadow, se separo del grupo para meterse en esa discusión.

"No, ¿pero acaso tienes otra cosa que hacer, saco de pulgas?" pregunto el erizo negro

"No te metas, insecto" gruño Cerberus

"¿O que?" gruño Shadow de vuelta

"Te hago pedazos" dijo Cerberus sin quitarle la vista de encima a Shadow

"Inténtalo y te lleno de balas" amenazo Shadow mientras sacaba su pistola

Sonic decidió entrometerse.

"¡Tranquilos, chicos!" exclamo el erizo azul, luego miro a Cerberus "mira amigo, solo necesitamos que nos lleves hacia donde esta Eggman, y cuando lo encontremos te dejaremos en paz, ¿qué dices?"

El werehog pensó en ello durante un rato, gruño más de una vez, y se rascaba continuamente la cabeza, hasta que por fin…

"Esta bien, lo hare" dijo Cerberus con un tono de desagrado "pero si alguno de ustedes se envenena aquí, no me pidan ayuda" dicho esto, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar

El grupo solo le siguió.

Mientras, en la base de Eggman.

"¡Bien hecho, Metal Sonic!" exclamo Eggman "¡hiciste justo lo que había planeado!"

Neo Metal Sonic había llegado hace rato a la base de Eggman, el científico estaba ocupado en la computadora, Nack estaba dormido en un rincón y Scourge estaba con Fiona, la cual parecía haber sido golpeada por algo.

El erizo robótico no le dio importancia y salio de la habitación.

Mientras, en una sucia, putrefacta y maloliente mazmorra…

"Oye, Rayler…" le susurro Knuckles al hibrido "… ¿por qué no te transformas para romper estos grilletes y poder salir de este agujero?"

"Es mala idea…" le contesto Rayler con monotonía "… porque ese erizo verde se transformaría de nuevo y nos daría una paliza"

"¿Erizo verde?..." pregunto Knuckles, luego reacciono "… ¡ah, te refieres a Scourge!" luego recordó que con ese collar podía alcanzar la súper forma legendaria, se puso a pensar

*Debería buscar alguna frase graciosa para decir aquí…

_Sonic: Cometiste un error al final_

_Yo: ¿Cuál?_

_Sonic: En la parte en la que Knuckles se pone a pensar_

_Yo: ¿Y cual error es?_

_Sonic: Fácil, Knuckles no piensa_

_Knuckles: (enojado) ¡¡TE ESCUCHE!!_

_Mephiles: (confundido y enojado) yo ni siquiera aparezco aquí, ¿por qué debo hacer esto?_

_Yo: Debes hacerlo si quieres que te pague como a los demás…_

_Buns: No nos pagas nada_

_Yo: ¡Eso no es cierto!_

_Buns: ¡Si lo es!_

_Yo: ¡Que no__!_

_Mephiles: ¡Cállense! (mira a los que leen el fic) supongo que no tengo otra salida (suspira) gracias por leer y dejar reviews…_

_Buns: ¡Que si!_

_Yo: ¡Que no! _


	38. ¿Listos?, ¡ya!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 38

¿Listos?, ¡ya!

Cerca de la base de Eggman, Poison Jungle…

"¿Falta mucho?" pregunto Amy con fastidio

Nadie le contesto, todo el grupo estaba callado y tenso, todos seguían al malhumorado werehog, el cual parecía no ir ningún sitio y tenia la mirada fija en su camino.

"¡Que alguien me conteste!" exclamo molesta la eriza rosa

"Amy…" le susurro Mina "… no hables tan fuerte, todos estamos tensos aquí"

"¿Pero porque?" pregunto Amy extrañada

Mina iba a responderle, pero Tails se le adelanto…

"Es por Knuckles y Rayler" dijo algo alterado

"¿Por ellos?" pregunto Amy, miro hacia todos lados fijamente "¿por qué?, ¡ni siquiera están aquí!"

"Por eso mismo, Amy…" contesto Sonic "… es raro que a estas alturas no estén con nosotros, es posible que les pasara algo"

Mientras, en la mazmorra de la base de Eggman…

Knuckles estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia (como si fuera novedad), Rayler, por su parte, estaba aterradoramente tranquilo mirando el piso.

"¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí?" gruño el equidna con enojo

"No se" le contesto el hibrido con calma "pero tengo la sensación de que hay que esperar"

No sabia por que, pero algo en Rayler inspiraba confianza en quienes lo rodeaban y Knuckles no era la excepción, el equidna suspiro tratando de calmarse, mientras el hibrido erizo/equidna seguía relajado.

Al mismo tiempo, en ese mismo lugar…

Fiona empezó a abrir los ojos, le dolían mucho la cabeza y el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

"¡Vaya, al fin despertó la princesa!" exclamo una voz con tono burlón

Fiona solo suspiro al escucharla.

"Muy gracioso, Scourge" contesto con sarcasmo

El erizo malvado estaba sentado cerca de ella, a un par de metros estaba Nack, el cual dormía tranquilamente, Eggman estaba revisando algo en el ordenador, los robots ayudantes de este estaban parados junto a el mirando lo que hacia y el único ausente era Neo Metal Sonic.

"¿Ese robot azul aun no llega?" pregunto la zorra mientras parpadeaba para aclararse la vista

Scourge dejo escapar una leve risita diabólica mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

"Llego hace rato, pero se fue a otra habitación" dijo con un tono siniestro

"Ya veo" contesto Fiona "¿y cumplió su misión?"

"Parece que si…" respondió Scourge con indiferencia "… pero no me importa lo que haga esa lata de conservas"

Mientras, en Poison Jungle…

El grupo seguía andando en medio de la aterradora jungla, Amy por poco se envenena al rosar una planta, al igual que Mina, Tails y Belph, aunque este ultimo quería tocarla por curiosidad.

Paso un rato, hasta que por fin llegaron a lo que parecía ser una puerta de metal que llevaba a algún sitio oculto bajo tierra.

"Pues hasta aquí llego yo" dijo Cerberus mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar

El werehog pasó a través del grupo, y se fue sin voltear a verlos ni despedirse.

"Bueno…" gruño Shadow mientras se acercaba a la puerta metálica y hacia crujir sus puños "… no esperemos más tiempo" dicho esto, voló la puerta con un 'Chaos Spear' y entro

Mientras los demás entraban, Sonic y Tails miraban hacia todos lados, pero no había rastro de Knuckles y Rayler.

"Espero que estén bien" susurro Tails

"No te preocupes, Tails" le dijo el erizo azul "esos dos saben cuidarse solos"

Mientras, en la mazmorra…

"¡Ya es hora!" exclamo Rayler de repente "¡salgamos de aquí!", luego se transformo en Súper Rayler y destrozo el lugar en el que estaban prisioneros

"¡Por fin!" exclamo Knuckles mientras se ponía a pelear con los numerosos robots que empezaron a entrar allí

*Aun no se me ocurre nada para decir…

_Mephiles: ¿Y ahora que?_

_Buns: Pues no se, pregúntale al tonto que escribe esto_

_Yo: (enojado) ¡A quien le llamas tonto!_

_Buns: ¿A quien crees tú?_

_Yo: ¡Humph!_

_Marine: (confundida) ¿Alguien me puede decir que rayos hago aquí? (suspira) supongo que no (mira a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews (da media vuelta y se pone a caminar) ahora, ¿Dónde esta mi barco?_


	39. De prófugos a invasores

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 39

De prófugos a invasores

Escena en la que… (No voy a seguir intentando)

El equidna y el súper hibrido se abrían paso con facilidad entre los robots que entraban para recapturarlos, pero solo lograban divertir a Knuckles y a Súper Rayler.

"Ya me aburrí de todo esto…" bufo Súper Rayler mientras cambiaba a su súper forma potenciada y tomaba a Knuckles de un brazo "… salgamos de aquí de una vez"

Dicho esto, salio volando a una velocidad monstruosa, haciendo que Knuckles lanzara un gran grito de sorpresa y de emoción.

Mientras, cerca de allí…

Sonic y los demás estaban tensos a más no poder, la alarma empezó a sonar al poco tiempo que entraron, pero pronto notaron que algo raro estaba pasando al no ver a ningún robot aparecía para atacarlos.

"Si la alarma no esta sonando por nosotros…" pregunto Tails confundido "… ¿por quien suena?"

Sonic sonrío, tenia una idea de quien… o mejor dicho quienes eran.

Paso un rato en el que no vieron a ningún robot aparecer, pero aun así estaban tensos y algunos preocupados por la ausencia de Knuckles y de Rayler, entre ellos estaban Sonic, Tails, Khalei y Rouge.

La murciélaga no lo admitía ni quería demostrarlo, pero estaba muy preocupada por el equidna, la prolongada ausencia de este la angustiaba demasiado.

"¡Deja de preocuparte, Rouge!" se decía a si misma en su mente "¡el siempre esta bien!, ¡ya olvídalo!"

Por más que trataba, no podía quitarse a Knuckles de la cabeza, realmente estaba preocupada por el.

Llegaron a una habitación en la que había tres puertas, una de ellas estaba taponada de robots, pero estos no le ponían atención al grupo, estaban demasiado ocupados lidiando con lo que estaba en esa puerta.

"¿Con que crees que estén lidiando?" susurro Tails

"Espera y veras" le contesto Sonic tranquilamente

Pasaron solo treinta segundos, hasta que…

"¡CHAOS RAIN!" exclamo una voz conocida

En cuestión de segundos, los robots de la puerta fueron completamente destruidos por una lluvia de lanzas de luz, y de la cortina de humo creada por ese ataque, salieron Knuckles y Súper Rayler Full Power.

"¿Pero que rayos hacen aquí?" pregunto Tails mientras el grupo se reunía con ellos

"Es una larga historia…" gruño Knuckles "… todo comenzó cuando Scourge nos ataco en Green Hill y con la ayuda de un collar que llevaba pudo acceder a la súper forma legendaria"

Sonic se sobresalto al escuchar eso.

"¿Scourge en la súper forma legendaria?" pregunto el erizo azul algo agitado "ahora si estamos fritos, chicos"

Shadow se río de forma suave y siniestra.

"¿Desde cuando eres pesimista?" le pregunto al erizo azul

"Solo soy realista, Shadow" dijo Sonic con su típica y estresante serenidad "no conozco un modo de superar a la súper forma legendaria"

"Ni siquiera la hyper forma puede" dijo Súper Rayler Full Power

Sonic y Tails lo miraron con cara de sorpresa.

"¿Alcanzaste la hyper forma?" pregunto el zorrito sorprendido

Pero antes de que Rayler pudiera responder, una voz arrogante exclamo en toda la habitación:

"¡Vaya, no sabia que tendríamos visitas!"

El grupo miro hacia el origen de la voz, allí vieron a nadie menos que Eggman, junto a el estaban Scourge (el fue quien exclamo), Fiona, Nack y Neo Metal Sonic, quienes estaban listos para pelear.

"¡Eggman!, ¡danos el ultimo fragmento de la Master Emerald!" exclamo Knuckles

"¡No seas tan exigente, poco seso!" exclamo Scourge en respuesta "¡tenemos planes para esa piedrita!" su collar brillo con una ligera luz oscura

Kaiser le dio un ligero codazo a Sonic en ese momento.

"Dame las Chaos Emeralds" le susurro al erizo azul

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Sonic

"Ese collar le permite a ese maldito acceder a la súper forma legendaria, ¿verdad?" le pregunto Kaiser, Sonic asintió, luego el león siguió "con mi súper forma legendaria podré mantenerlo ocupado mientras tu y los otros se encargan de recuperar el trozo faltante de la Master Emerald"

"Esta bien, pero ten cuidado" le dijo Sonic mientras le entregaba las Chaos Emeralds

Y desde las sombras, un ser oscuro observaba la escena con gran interes.

"Bueno…" susurro el ser "… esto parece divertido, así que entrare a jugar con ellos"

*Sigo pensando, no me presionen…

_Scourge: Esto me va a gustar__…_

_Kaiser: Solo espera, tu muerte esta muy cerca…_

_Buns: (mirándolos sorprendida) no me quiero perder esto_

_Mephiles: Yo tampoco_

_Sally Acorn: (a los que leen el fic) yo no aparezco aquí, pero Sonic me pidió que les de las gracias por leer y dejar reviews (saluda amistosamente)_

_Sonic: (mira extrañado hacia todos lados) ¿Dónde estará el chico que escribe este fic? _


	40. ¡Empieza la fiesta!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 40

¡Empieza la fiesta!

Escena en la que… (¿Por qué sigo con esto?)

Kaiser dio unos pasos al frente, para quedar cara a cara con Súper Scourge L, este último solo miro fijamente al león y bramo:

"¡¿Qué te parece, viejo león?!"

Kaiser solo gruño mientras las Chaos Emeralds aparecían a su alrededor y empezaban a girar rápidamente, luego se fusionaron con el y se transformo en Súper Kaiser.

Pasaron 30 segundos, hasta que el aura de súper león se volvió amarillo verdosa, y una fuerte luz brillante acompañada de un rugido ensordecedor llenara la habitación, para luego ver al temible súper león legendario en ese mismo sitio, mirando fijamente a Súper Scourge L.

Mientras esos dos se ponían a pelear, Eggman, Nack, Fiona y Neo Metal Sonic se fueron de allí.

"¡Vamos tras ellos!" exclamo Rayler (quien ya había vuelto a la normalidad), luego el y el resto del grupo fueron a perseguir a sus enemigos

Paso un minuto, en el que nada ni nadie perturbo la débil paz que había entre Súper Kaiser L y Súper Scourge L, hasta que este ultimo decidió lanzar el primer ataque…

"¡DARK CHAOS RAIN!" bramo mientras lanzaba las lanzas de oscuridad hacia Súper Kaiser L

El súper león legendario evito el ataque, luego junto sus manos, concentro su energía y grito:

"¡CHAOS COMET!" dicho esto, lanzo un gran rayo de energía a Súper Scourge L

El ataque destrozo todo lo que estaba a su paso, pero Súper Scourge L lo esquivo en el último segundo y acto seguido, se lanzo sobre Súper Kaiser L y empezaron a lanzarse varios puñetazos y patadas el uno al otro, mientras destrozaban el lugar.

Mientras, cerca de allí…

"¡Esa batalla debe ser muy divertida!" exclamo Khalei emocionado al oír las explosiones que causaba la pelea entre los dos legendarios

"¿Por qué eres así?" le pregunto Mina algo enojada por su actitud

"Me gusta pelear…" aclaro Khalei tranquilamente "… me hace sentir… vivo"

Mina lo pensó un poco.

"No me parece algo bueno" dijo al fin la mangosta

"A mi tampoco…" respondió Khalei "… pero así soy y no me quejo"

Mina suspiro, luego volteo a ver a Rayler, ella no conocía al hibrido, así que decidió hablarle para ver si podían hacerse amigos…

"Hola…" saludo la mangosta al hibrido, este la miro y sonrío tímidamente "… soy Mina Mongoose, ¿quién eres tu?"

"Ehh… me llamo… Rayler the Hybrid" respondió el hibrido mientras miraba el piso y se rascaba la cabeza

"Rayler… ¡qué lindo nombre!" dijo Mina de forma amistosa, luego vio como Rayler pareció avergonzarse y alegrarse al mismo tiempo y pensó "¡que tímido es, jeje!"

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte del escondite…

Eggman y sus aliados estaban viendo que harían para defender el trozo de la Master Emerald...

"Entonces será así…" gruño Eggman una vez que todo estuvo listo "… vayan a sus puestos y esperen instrucciones" Fiona, Nack y Neo Metal Sonic asintieron y salieron de la habitación

Eggman se puso a ver que vehiculo podía usar para la batalla esta vez…

"Egg-Destroyer, Egg-Catapult…" leía, hasta que se topo con… "… el Dr. Eggman es un estupido" gruño enojado mientras volteaba a ver a sus robots "¿quién es el chistosito que escribió esto en mi ordenador?"

"¡El!" exclamo Decoe mientras señalaba a Bocoe

"¡No, fue el!" exclamo Bocoe mientras señalaba a Bokkun

"¡No fui yo, fue el!" exclamo Bokkun mientras señalaba a Decoe

"¡Cállense!" les ordeno Eggman finalmente, luego siguió con lo suyo mientras decía "ya lo arreglaremos después"

Los tres robots suspiraron lastimeramente…

"Sabia que no debíamos dejar que Scourge escribiera eso" murmuro Bokkun con molestia

Mientras, con Sonic y los otros…

Llegaron a una habitación que parecía una arena de batalla, en medio de esta estaban Fiona, Nack y Neo Metal Sonic, los tres los miraban fijamente y tenían los brazos cruzados…

"Hasta que llegan" dijo Fiona con un tono malicioso

*Estuve con fiebre en los últimos días, por eso no había subido nada en este fic, además estaba ocupado…

_Sonic: ¿Jugar Warcraft III es algo para estar ocupado?_

_Yo: ¡Estaba haciendo otra cosa! _

_Rayler: (me mira desconfiado) si, claro…_

_Mammoth Mogu__l: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar review (me mira de forma amenazante) más te vale pagarme por esto…_

_Yo: (asustado) ¡si, si!, ¡claro!_


	41. ¡Batalla cuádruple!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 41

¡Batalla cuádruple!

Escena en la que… (Ya lo dije, no voy a seguir tratando)

"¿Dónde esta Eggman?" pregunto Knuckles de forma brusca y prepotente

"En algún sitio, supongo" respondió Nack con tono burlón

Por más que trataban, no lograban que Fiona, Nack o Neo Metal Sonic dijeran en donde estaba Eggman, hasta que por fin, tres de ellos decidieron hacerlos hablar por las malas…

"Ya me canse de tanta cháchara…" gruño Belph mientras levantaba su motosierra "… si piensan quedarse ahí calladitos, entonces no tengo más opción que despedazarlos…" volteo a ver al grupo "… ¿quién me acompaña?"

"¡Yo!" exclamo Khalei mientras se separaba del grupo "¡ya es hora de que tenga una buena pelea!"

"¡Si Khalei se apunta, yo también!" exclamo Rayler mientras se reunía con su 'hermano'

La reacción de Fiona y sus compañeros no fue la que esperaban…

"¿Así que quieren pelear con nosotros?, ¡pues que así sea!" exclamo Nack mientras el y Fiona se ponían en posición de pelea y Neo Metal Sonic se transformaba en Metal Madness

Belph y Rayler se vieron muy calmados, mientras que Khalei ya estaba ansioso por comenzar a pelear…

"¡Esto va a ser bueno!" exclamo Khalei mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, al igual que Belph y Rayler se transformaba en Súper Rayler

Mientras, Sonic y los demás solo observaban…

"¿Cómo es que hizo eso sin una esmeralda?" pregunto Mina mientras miraba a Súper Rayler con sorpresa

"Es una capacidad que obtuvo cuando lo crearon" le contesto Tails

"¿Cuándo lo crearon quienes?" pregunto la mangosta con interés

Para responderle, Tails le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que conocieron a Khalei…

"No es momento para contar historias, Tails" murmuro Sonic al escucharlo

De repente, un par de metros por encima de ellos, la pared exploto estrepitosamente…

"¡Vamos chicos!" escucharon exclamar a Súper Rayler "¡encuentren a Eggman y recuperen el trozo faltante de la Master Emerald!"

Todos captaron el mensaje y salieron por la puerta más cercana.

"¡No los dejen escapar!" exclamo Fiona, luego trato de interceptar al grupo, pero fue detenida por Belph

"¡Que empiece la fiesta!" bramo el puercoespín mientras le lanzaba un motoserrazo a la zorra

Khalei se puso a pelear con Nack, mientras Súper Rayler le lanzo un 'Chaos Rain' a Metal Madness, y Súper Kaiser L apareció por el agujerote hecho en la pared mientras intercambiaba golpes y patadas con Súper Scourge L.

"¡Toma esto!" exclamo Khalei mientras se lanzaba sobre Nack, y levantaba su brazo izquierdo, las garras empezaron a brillar con un color rojo "¡CHAOS CLAWS!"

La comadreja evito el ataque por un pelo, y acto seguido, le dio una patada en la barriga a Khalei, luego lo ataco con su martillo percutor, pero el erizo semirobotico se recupero rápido y le lanzo un 'Chaos Revólver'

Mientras tanto, Súper Rayler se movía ágilmente alrededor de Metal Madness, el dragón robótico lo atacaba con su lanzallamas y sus misiles, mientras que el súper hibrido respondía con golpes, patadas y con varios 'Chaos Spear'

En cuanto a Belph, este lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra con su motosierra, Fiona evitaba los ataques fácilmente y le respondía con patadas que el puercoespín no lograba evitar, pero las resistía muy bien.

Pero la batalla más brutal era sin duda, la de Súper Kaiser L y Súper Scourge L, los dos guerreros, ambos en la súper forma legendaria, destrozaban todo lo que se les cruzaba en su pelea, Súper Scourge L lanzaba fuertes golpes y varios 'Dark Chaos Rain', y Súper Kaiser L le respondía con golpes igual de fuertes y brutales, y con varios 'Chaos Bomber'

Mientras, cerca de allí…

"¡Esa batalla es catastrófica!" exclamo Tails al ver como el lugar comenzaba a derrumbarse a causa de los ataques de los guerreros

"Seguro que Khalei la esta disfrutando" bromeo Sonic

Paso un rato, hasta que por fin, llegaron a una puerta enorme que tenia dibujada la cara de Eggman.

Pero en ese momento, del otro lado de esa puerta…

"¡Ahhhhhh!" alcanzo a gritar Eggman antes de caer inconsciente

Detrás de el, una criatura con el aspecto de un erizo dio media vuelta y tomo el trozo de la Master Emerald.

"¡Ahora, el poder máximo es mío!" exclamo el ser con tono triunfante

*¡Que bien!, ¡que bien!, ¡que bien!, ¡esto se pone bueno!

_Sonic: ¡Exacto!_

_Cerberus: (enojado) ¡habla por ti rata azul!_

_Sonic: ¡Hey, no te enojes viejo!_

_Cerberus: (aun más enojado) ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!_

_Yo: ¡No les pago para que discutan!_

_Buns: No nos pagas nada…_

_Yo: Ya dejamos resuelto ese tema, Buns_

_Buns: Habla por ti…_

_Shadow: (aburrido) que alguien termine esto de una vez_

_Dr. Finitevus: (confundido) no tengo idea de porque estoy aquí (suspira y mira a los que leen el fic) pero muchas gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan reviews…_

_Yo: (mirándolo extrañado) ¿un equidna blanco?, yo pensé que todos eran rojos, excepto por Shade, ya que ella es naranja… _


	42. Mephiles se une al juego

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 42

Mephiles se une al juego

Escena en la que… (Traten ustedes si quieren)

Con algunos puñetazos, Knuckles pudo derribar esa enorme puerta que les estorbaba el paso, pero al entrar vieron a Eggman tirado en el piso, totalmente inconsciente, y justo ahí estaba una especie de erizo parecido a Shadow, pero tenia cristalizadas las manos, los pies y las puntas de las espinas de su cabeza, no tenia nariz ni boca, su piel era de color negro (o morado) y sus ojos de color rojo con las pupilas amarillas.

"¡Mephiles!" exclamaron Shadow y Silver al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono

El ser oscuro dio media vuelta, no pareció sorprenderse al verlos ahí.

"Shadow the Hedgehog…" gruño, luego miro a Silver "… Silver the Hedgehog…" finalmente miro a Sonic "… y tu, Sonic the Hedgehog…" espero cinco segundos "… que desagradable sorpresa"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Sonic de forma brusca

Mephiles se río de forma siniestra.

"Solo vine por esto" dijo mientras les mostraba el fragmento faltante de la Master Emerald

"¡Eso no te pertenece!, ¡dámelo ahora!" bramo Knuckles al ver el fragmento

El equidna estaba que explotaba de furia, Amy y Mina trataban de calmarlo, Tails y Blaze lo miraban con cara de sorpresa y Rouge solo veía la escena.

El lugar se caía a pedazos por la batalla que se libraba allí, pero ninguno de los presentes se fijaba en eso.

"No pienso hacer eso, equidna" gruño Mephiles con frialdad, dicho esto se quito a todo el grupo de encima con una onda expansiva, dejándolos aturdidos

Sonic y Mina fueron los únicos que no quedaron tan apaleados, y persiguieron a Mephiles mientras el resto del grupo se recuperaba del golpe.

Su persecución los llevo hasta el lugar en donde Khalei y los otros estaban luchando, al llegar vieron que todo estaba distinto, Khalei, Belph, Fiona y Nack estaban inconscientes en el piso, Neo Metal Sonic estaba desactivado en un rincón y se veía notoriamente dañado, Rayler estaba parado junto a la puerta por la que entraron ellos y los únicos que seguían luchando eran Súper Kaiser L y Súper Scourge L, ambos se veían agotados, pero no estaban dispuestos a perder esa pelea.

"¿Estas bien, Rayler?" le pregunto Mina al hibrido, este ultimo la miro con timidez y asintió con la cabeza

Mina solo sonrío.

"¡Vamos chicos!" les llamo Sonic desde el otro extremo de la habitación "¡tenemos que perseguir a Mephiles!"

Una vez dicho esto, Mina y Rayler se reunieron con el y salieron de allí a velocidad supersónica (¡si, Mina también corre a esa velocidad!)

Cinco minutos más tarde, en medio de Poison Jungle…

Tres centellas atravesaban la jungla, una azul, otra amarilla y otra azul negruzca…

Sonic, Mina y Rayler buscaban sin parar algún rastro de Mephiles, mientras avanzaban por entre las oscuras plantas venenosas, los sentidos de los tres empezaban a trabajar al unísono, buscando cualquier rastro del erizo oscuro.

"¡Allí esta!" exclamo Rayler de repente mientras señalaba al cielo

Sonic y Mina se detuvieron y miraron hacia donde señalaba el hibrido, allí vieron pasar volando a Mephiles a toda velocidad.

"¡Hay que seguirlo!" bramo Sonic

Rayler entendió y se transformo en Súper Rayler, luego le dio algo de energia a Sonic y a Mina, el primero se transformo en Súper Sonic, mientras que Mina solo era rodeada por un aura dorada y se elevaba en el aire.

"¡VAMOS POR EL!" gritaron los tres, luego salieron volando a toda velocidad de allí

Mientras tanto, en la base de Eggman…

Súper Kaiser L y Súper Scourge L seguían peleando sin dar tregua, pero ambos estaban a punto de caer rendidos.

A ninguno de los dos les quedaba fuerza, así que ambos sonrieron de forma desafiante, perdieron la transformación y cayeron al piso, quedando inconscientes.

Mientras, cerca de allí…

"Parece que ya dejaron de pelear" dijo Tails, mientras ayudaba a Knuckles a ponerse de pie

"Me pregunto quien habrá ganado…" murmuro Shadow

"No es momento para pensar en eso…" le interrumpió Silver "… ¡tenemos que ir a ayudar a Sonic y esa chica mangosta!"

Tails miro hacia todos lados, no se había dado cuenta de que Sonic y Mina se habían ido.

"Debieron ir a perseguir a Mephiles" susurro el zorro al recordar que Sonic y Mina fueron los menos afectados por la onda expansiva

*¡Ahora Mephiles!, ¿por qué no vienen a meterse todos los personajes de los juegos, los comics y las series de TV de una vez?

_Mina: (mirándome asustada) tranquilízate, no es para tanto…_

_Sonic: (riéndose suavemente) ¿es idea mía o le esta saliendo humo por las orejas?_

_Kaiser: (sarcástico) muy gracioso, 'héroe'_

_Chip: (a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan reviews! (da media vuelta) ¡ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a pelear con Dark Gaia!_

_Dark Gaia: (ruge monstruosamente)_


	43. Tres contra uno

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 43

Tres contra uno

04:45 AM, cielo sobre Nocturne City…

"Ustedes realmente están dispuestos a morir, ¿verdad?" pregunto Mephiles mientras se detenía y volteaba a ver al trío que lo perseguía

Súper Sonic, Súper Rayler y Mina se detuvieron también y se apresuraron a rodearlo para que no pudiera escapar

"Si logramos estropear lo que sea que tengas en tu podrida mente, entonces si" dijo Súper Sonic con tono decidido

Mephiles suspiro…

"Como quieran, pero…" dijo el erizo oscuro mientras señalaba a Súper Sonic, luego a Súper Rayler y finalmente a Mina "… ustedes son tres, y yo solo uno, eso no es justo"

"Cierto…" respondió Súper Sonic con serenidad "… pero cuando sea trata de pelear contra alguien como tu, todo vale"

Mephiles cruzo los brazos, pensó en lo que dijo Súper Sonic y luego asintió con la cabeza.

"Supongo que tienes razón…" dijo mientras sacaba el fragmento de la Master Emerald, el cual empezó a brillar con una luz oscura "… pero, ni siquiera con la ayuda de estos dos me vencerás"

Súper Rayler y Mina gruñeron indignados.

"¿Quieres apostar?" pregunto el súper hibrido de forma violenta

Mina solo se puso en posición de pelea.

Mephiles solo se río burlonamente en respuesta.

"Si así lo quieren…" dijo el erizo oscuro, justo antes de desaparecer y reaparecer justo enfrente de Mina "… mueran" acto seguido, lanzo una lluvia de puñetazos a la mangosta, la cual no los pudo esquivar

"¡Mina!" exclamaron Súper Sonic y Súper Rayler al ver como la golpeaban

Mina quedo hecha trizas, el aura que la rodeaba empezaba a verse borrosa y tenía varios moretones y heridas en su cuerpo.

"Esa niñita no sabe en donde se mete" gruño Mephiles

"¡Ya cállate!" bramo Súper Rayler mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia Mephiles con el puño levantado para darle un puñetazo, pero el erizo oscuro se aparto en el último segundo

"Hmmm, que interesante…" murmuro Mephiles mientras aparecía detrás de Súper Rayler y le daba un golpe en la espalda "… nunca había visto a una criatura como tu" luego le dio otro golpe, y otro, y otro y otro más, hasta que finalmente, Mephiles se aburrió y de una patada lo lanzo hacia un edificio que estaba debajo de ellos

"¡Rayler!" grito Súper Sonic al ver la escena, y se lanzo con ira hacia Mephiles, este solo se quito de en medio y le dio un codazo en la espalda

"Este fragmento de la Master Emerald me volvió más poderoso de lo que pensé…" dijo Mephiles mientras observaba el ya corrompido fragmento de esmeralda en su mano "… si consigo obtener el resto de ella, seré invencible"

Dicho esto, trato de emprender vuelo hacia Angel Island, pero…

"¡No te dejare!" exclamo una voz desde la nada

En lo que se pudo llamar 'un parpadeo', Súper Rayler Full Power apareció enfrente de Mephiles, bloqueándole el paso, pero el erizo oscuro no se sorprendió por su aparición repentina, ni por la larga melena de púas que tenia el súper hibrido ahora, ni por los destellos eléctricos en su aura.

"Te volviste más fuerte…" dijo Mephiles mientras desaparecía y reaparecía detrás de Súper Rayler Full Power en menos de medio segundo "… pero no lo suficiente" le dio una patada en la espalda

Al estar en súper forma potenciada, el ataque no fue tan letal como cuando estaba en su súper forma común, pero de todos modos, Súper Rayler Full Power hizo una mueca de gran dolor.

"Ahora, si no les importa…" gruño Mephiles mientras daba media vuelta "… me voy de aquí"

Súper Rayler Full Power gruño al ver como el erizo oscuro se iba de allí tan campante, se rasco un poco la oreja izquierda y noto que tenia un aro en ella, no le dio importancia y se lanzo sobre Mephiles.

Mientras tanto, Súper Sonic veía se Mina estaba bien…

"¿Crees que puedes seguir peleando?" pregunto el súper erizo

"No estoy segura…" respondió Mina "… pero creo que puedo seguir"

Súper Sonic asintió, y el y Mina fueron a unirse a la pelea

Mientras, lejos de allí…

El grupo llego a donde se había librado la batalla, llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Neo Metal Sonic recoger a sus compañeros caídos con la ayuda de Fiona y ver a ambos irse cargando a Scourge y a Nack, mientras Kaiser, Khalei y Belph estaban inconscientes en el piso.

Shadow no lo pensó dos veces, fue hacia donde estaba tirado Kaiser, le quito las Chaos Emeralds y las uso para transformarse en Súper Shadow.

Sus púas se erizaron, mientras su cuerpo se volvía dorado (excepto por sus vetas rojas), y lo rodeaba un aura dorada.

"No dejare que Sonic se lleve toda la diversión esta vez" gruño el súper erizo justo antes de levantar vuelo y salir a toda velocidad de allí

*… ¿alguien podría sugerir alguna frase ridícula para que pueda ponerla aquí?

_Khalei: __A mi no se me ocurre nada…_

_Belph: A mi tampoco…_

_Buns: (mirándolos con mala cara) idiotas…_

_Sonic: (huyendo de Amy y Mina) ¡déjenme en paz, por favor!_

_Rayler: (mirando como Sonic huye de su dúo de fans) sigo aliviado de no tener que pasar por cosas como esa_

_Yo: ¿Quién sigue para dar las gracias?_

_Shadow: (a los que leen el fic) ya que nadie más esta disponible, lo hare yo (mira de forma amenazante a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews, y recuerden (saca su AK-47) si no dejan reviews, les ira muy mal _


	44. ¿Batalla o masacre?

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 44

¿Batalla o masacre?

Escena en la que… (zzzzz….)

Mephiles estaba flotando tranquilamente en medio del oscuro cielo, sobre la aún más oscura ciudad, rodeado por un súper erizo, un súper hibrido con una larga melena de púas y una apaleada chica mangosta que estaba rodeada por un aura dorada.

"¿Me crees ahora, Sonic the Hedgehog?" pregunto Mephiles con frialdad "¿ves que ni aún con la ayuda de tus dos amiguitos puedes vencerme?"

"¿Y que tal con la ayuda de tres?" escucharon preguntar a una voz desde la nada

No pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que una ráfaga dorada apareciera y tratara de golpear a Mephiles, este último solo se movió un poco y la evito.

La ráfaga dorada se detuvo entre Súper Sonic y Súper Rayler Full Power, justo en ese momento pudieron ver que era nadie más que Súper Shadow.

"¡Ey, Shadow!" dijo Súper Sonic con tranquilidad al verlo "¿viniste a unirte a la fiesta?"

El súper erizo dejo escapar una leve y siniestra risita, luego dijo…

"¿No pensaste que te dejaría toda la diversión para ti solo otra vez, verdad?"

Súper Sonic solo suspiro.

"¡Oigan!" les llamo Súper Rayler Full Power con algo de enojo "¡no es momento para saludarse!"

Los dos súper erizos clavaron la mirada en el oscuro personaje que estaba cerca de ellos.

"Shadow the Hedgehog…" gruño Mephiles al verlo "… cuanto tiempo sin vernos"

"Tu lo has dicho…" respondió Súper Shadow secamente "… mucho tiempo sin poder arreglar cuentas pendientes" hizo crujir sus puños

Dicho esto, Súper Shadow y los otros tres se lanzaron sobre Mephiles, este solo suspiro (el como puede hacerlo sin una boca es un misterio) y se puso en posición de pelea.

Mientras, en la misma Nocturne City…

Llegaron a una casa algo descuidada, pero que parecía habitable en aquel oscuro barrio.

Fiona abrió la puerta con un truco que había aprendido en sus días de ladrona, simplemente porque había vuelto a olvidar las llaves de su casa.

"¿Vives aquí?" le pregunto Neo Metal Sonic mientras entraba junto a ella y dejaba a Nack en un sofá

"Si" suspiro Fiona amargamente mientras encendía la luz, cerraba la puerta y dejaba a Scourge en un sillón "no es lo más elegante, pero es más acogedora y agradable de lo que aparenta"

El erizo robot hecho una mirada al lugar, las paredes estaban descoloridas, enfrente del sillón en el que reposaba el aún inconsciente Scourge había una televisión algo vieja, pero parecía que aún funcionaba bien, en el extremo opuesto a la puerta estaban unas escaleras de llevaban al segundo piso y un marco de puerta que daba a la cocina, el piso de la sala de estar estaba adornado con una alfombra verde igual de descuidada que el resto de la casa.

En ese momento, Nack y Scourge empezaron a despertarse…

"¡Agggg!" se quejo Scourge mientras abría los ojos "¿dónde rayos estoy?"

Fiona se acerco a el para ver como estaba, y le respondió…

"Estamos en mi casa, Scourge"

El erizo malvado sacudió su cabeza y miro a su alrededor con una extraña expresión de tranquilidad, luego miro fijamente a la zorra y le dijo…

"Tu casa es muy… acogedora"

Fiona sonrío.

"Es cierto, aunque es algo fea, es agradable" dijo la zorra

"¿Esa televisión funciona?" pregunto Nack de repente

Fiona volteo a ver a la comadreja, luego miro al viejo televisor y asintió.

Nack no perdió tiempo y encendió el televisor, en ese momento no había nada de su interés, así que cambio de canal una y otra vez, hasta que…

"¡Hey!" exclamo, haciendo que los otros presentes voltearan a verlo "¡Sonic esta en la televisión!"

No paso ni medio segundo antes de que Scourge clavara la vista en aquel aparato.

"¿Por qué a los hombres les gusta tanto ver la tele?" se quejo Fiona mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba la televisión por pura curiosidad, mientras Neo Metal Sonic se apoyaba en la pared y cruzaba los brazos

En la televisión pudieron ver a Súper Sonic, acompañado de Súper Shadow, Súper Rayler Full Power y una chica mangosta, los cuatro estaban peleando con una especie de erizo oscuro.

"Esa mangosta me parece conocida, ¿dónde la he visto antes?" se pregunto Fiona

"La mangosta no importa, Fiona…" le dijo Scourge con seriedad "… lo que me importa es ese ser oscuro con el que pelean, ¿lo has visto antes?"

Fiona se fijo en el personaje que describía, no se parecía a nada que la zorra hubiera visto antes.

"No, no lo conozco" respondió con un tono dudoso

"Yo tampoco lo he visto antes" dijo Nack mientras se rascaba la barbilla

El trío volteo a ver a Neo Metal Sonic, este solo los miro de vuelta.

"No tengo idea de quien es" dijo con monotonía antes de que le preguntaran

Scourge miro de vuelta al televisor, en que el extraño ser estaba peleando con aquel cuarteto, la criatura se veía muy tranquila, aún cuando estaba en una notoria desventaja.

Mientras, en el cielo de Nocturne City…

Los cuatro amigos atacaban con todo lo que podían a Mephiles, pero este solo se movía calmadamente para evitar los ataques, hasta que finalmente se aburrió…

"Ya estoy harto de jugar con ustedes" gruño mientras desaparecía y reaparecía detrás de Mina

Una vez hecho esto, lanzo otra formidable lluvia de golpes y al igual que antes, Mina no los pudo evitar.

Y después de recibir semejante paliza, la mangosta quedo inconsciente y cayo, mientras su aura desaparecía.

Súper Rayler Full Power se lanzó a salvarla, la atrapo sin problema, pero…

"¡Rayler, detrás de ti!" escucho exclamar a Súper Sonic

Antes de que el súper hibrido pudiera voltear, sitio un brutal golpe detrás de su cabeza, y luego sintió otro por encima de esta, lo que lo forzó a perder la transformación y caer al vacío.

Así, hibrido y mangosta cayeron a la ciudad, pero afortunadamente cayeron sobre un arbusto y no sufrieron daño, ambos estaban inconscientes.

"Dos menos…" susurro Mephiles con satisfacción, volteo a ver a los dos súper erizos que lo miraban de forma desafiante "… quedan otros dos"

Súper Sonic suspiro algo preocupado.

"Esto va a ser muy difícil, Shadow…" volteo a ver al súper erizo que estaba a su lado "… ¿estas listo?"

Súper Shadow río suave y arrogantemente mientras decía…

"Yo nací listo"

*He estado algo ocupado en los últimos días, tuve que ir a ver a mi abuela y por eso no había subido nada…

_Shadow: ¿Tú crees que a alguien le importe lo que hagas?_

_Yo: (furioso) ¡Ya estoy harto de que me interrumpas! (saco una AK-47)_

_Shadow: (también saca una AK-47) ¡que empiece la fiesta!_

_Scourge: ¡Oye, Fiona!, ¡trae tu cámara, va a haber un tiroteo aquí!_

_Fiona: ¡Voy en un momento! (mira con aburrimiento a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews y etcetera, etcetera… (Saca su cámara) ¡Estoy lista!, ¡empiecen a matarse!_


	45. Derrota y escape

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 45

Derrota y escape

Ni idea de que hora es, en un parque cualquiera de Nocturne City…

Buns andaba paseándose calmadamente en su Unidad de Cuidados Omega por la oscura ciudad, tenia la escotilla abierta para poder respirar el frío aire que corría en ese lugar, la coneja tomo un pequeño frasco que tenia guardado en uno de los compartimientos de su robot y lo miro con una expresión triunfante, en el interior del contenedor de vidrio había una pequeña planta que tenia algunas espinas, las hojas y el tallo eran de un color verde muy oscuro, y de las hojas colgaban unas pequeñas cerezas de color rojo carmín.

De pronto, la coneja se fijo en un arbusto con un aspecto algo extraño, parecía que lo hubieran aplastado, se acerco a ver que era lo que había caído sobre ese arbusto y allí vio a la chica mangosta que había conocido en Forest City y a también vio a una extraña criatura que parecía una mezcla entre un erizo y un equidna, ambos estaban inconscientes.

"¡Oigan, ustedes dos!" les llamo Buns mientras trataba de despertarlos "¡despierten!"

Mientras trataba de despertar al inconsciente dúo, Buns escucho varias explosiones que provenían de arriba, la coneja miro hacia el cielo y allí vio a dos erizos dorados combatir contra alguna especie de criatura oscura.

"¿Quién hace tanto ruido?" escucho preguntar a una voz cercana

Buns volteo a ver a la pareja de inconscientes, la mangosta se estaba despertando, pero el otro ser, el cual supuso que era un hibrido, seguía inconsciente.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Buns a la muchacha, esta volteo a verla

"Si…" dijo esta, luego la mirada de la mangosta se ilumino como si recordara algo "… espera, yo te he visto antes"

"Exacto…" murmuro Buns con algo de malicia "… nos vimos en Forest City cuando era atacada por ese dragón robótico…" suspiro melancólicamente "… por cierto, me llamo Buns Rabbot"

"Yo soy Mina Mongoose" dijo la mangosta de manera amistosa, aunque con un poco de desconfianza

Buns se puso pensativa.

"Parece que no confía en mi" pensó, luego suspiro y dijo "¿y como se llama tu amigo?"

Mina arqueo una ceja mientras un signo de interrogación aparecía sobre su cabeza.

"¿Amigo?" pregunto desconcertada y confundida "¿cuál amigo?"

"Ese de ahí" contesto Buns mientras señalaba al hibrido inconsciente que estaba sobre el arbusto

Mina volteo a verlo y se alarmo.

"¡Rayler, despierta!" le llamo Mina mientras trataba de despertarlo

"¿Así que se llama Rayler?" pregunto Buns alegre y maliciosamente

Mina volteo a ver a la coneja con algo de enojo.

"Si…" gruño la mangosta "… su nombre es Rayler the Hybrid"

En ese momento, Rayler empezó a despertar.

"¿Quién me llama?" pregunto algo aturdido

Mina y Buns voltearon a ver a Rayler, la coneja miro al hibrido con cierto interés.

"¿Estas bien, Rayler?" pregunto Mina con preocupación

"Si…" dijo Rayler mientras parpadeaba para aclararse la vista, luego la miro extrañado "… ¿pero, porque suenas tan preocupada?"

"Porque eres mi amigo…" le respondió Mina mientras sonreía "… y uno siempre se preocupa por sus amigos"

Pasaron cinco segundos, hasta que las explosiones que sonaban por encima de ellos los alarmaron.

"¿Podrían dejar sus 'escenitas de amistad' para otro día?, ¡hay una pelea a lo loco ahí arriba!" exclamo Buns con molestia, haciendo que Rayler la viera

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto el hibrido de forma amenazante

Buns arqueo una ceja ante ello.

"No tienes que ser tan violento, amigo…" dijo la coneja con una mezcla de tranquilidad y maldad "… mi nombre es Buns Rabbot"

Rayler se calmo, aunque el aire de maldad que tenia aquella coneja le hacia dudar de ella.

Y Buns se percato de eso.

"Oigan…" les dijo tanto a Mina como a Rayler "… admito que no soy una buena persona, pero tampoco soy una enemiga de alguno de ustedes dos…" tomo un respiro "… además soy 'amiga' de Sonic"

Al escuchar eso, la expresión de Mina se volvió más confiada, pero Rayler seguía dudando de lo que les decía la coneja.

Mientras, por encima de ellos…

Mephiles seguía en su pelea contra Súper Sonic y Súper Shadow, pero la ventaja que tenía gracias a su fragmento de la Master Emerald hacia que esa pelea se le hiciera muy aburrida.

"Acabemos esto de una vez" gruño Mephiles con aburrimiento, luego creo una esfera de oscuridad y la lanzo hacia los dos súper erizos, estos la evitaron con cierta facilidad

"¿Eso es…?" trato de burlarse Súper Shadow, pero la esfera de oscuridad dio media vuelta de repente y lo golpeo por atrás

"¿Pero que…?" alcanzo a decir Súper Sonic, antes de que la esfera de oscuridad se desviara hacia el y lo golpeara

Mephiles se divertía viendo como su esfera oscura (la cual puede mover con la mente) apaleaba a los dos súper erizos.

"Bueno, no puedo seguir jugando con ustedes…" murmuro Mephiles mientras hacia desaparecer su esfera de oscuridad, y aparecía una aura negra a su alrededor "… tengo cosas que hacer" su fragmento de Master Emerald brillo con una luz oscura mientras se lanzaba sobre los dos súper erizos "¡CHAOS IMPULSE!"

En solo un par de segundos, el erizo oscuro embistió con gran brutalidad y fuerza a Súper Sonic y a Súper Shadow, la fuerza del ataque hizo que ambos erizos perdieran la transformación y cayeran a la ciudad.

"Ahora que esa parejita ya no me molesta, me iré a buscar el resto de la Master Emerald" murmuro Mephiles mientras emprendía vuelo hacia Angel Island

Y al mismo tiempo…

Sonic y Shadow caían pesadamente hacia la oscura ciudad, el erizo negro estaba inconsciente, mientras que Sonic aun estaba algo despierto.

"Esto nos va a doler" pensó al aturdido erizo azul mientras miraba hacia abajo

Pero, de repente, algo los atrapo en el aire, Sonic volteo a ver que los había salvado y allí mismo vio a Buns, sosteniéndolos con las manos de su Unidad de Cuidados Omega, la coneja sonreía maliciosamente.

"¿Qué habrías hecho si no estuviera aquí?" pregunto de forma maliciosa

"Algo se me habría ocurrido" respondió Sonic de manera calmada

*Si preguntan porque me tarde esta vez, es porque no se me ocurría nada…

_Buns: (algo molesta) tal vez si pensaras con la cabeza y no con los pies…_

_Yo: (enojado) ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!_

_Sonic: (huyendo ahora no solo de Mina y Amy, sino también de muchas otras chicas) ¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOO!!_

_Blaze: (a los que leen el fic) mientras ese par de torpes discuten y Sonic huye de toda esa horda de chifladas, tendré que darles las gracias por leer y dejar reviews (saluda y sonríe amistosamente)_


	46. ¡Todos hacia Angel Island!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 46

¡Todos hacia Angel Island!

Escena en la que… (Prefiero ver como se seca la pintura)

Buns aterrizo en el oscuro parque en el que estaban Mina y Rayler, luego dejo bajar a Sonic de la mano de su Unidad de Cuidados Omega y dejo a Shadow en el suelo.

"¡Shadow, despierta!" llamo Sonic al erizo negro, este empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente

Shadow parpadeo dos veces para aclararse la vista, luego miro a los que estaban a su alrededor con frialdad.

"¿Dónde esta Mephiles?" pregunto de manera cortante

"Escapo a Angel Island" respondió Sonic con su típica calma

Shadow gruño molesto.

"¡Eres un estupido, Sonic!" bramo Shadow, luego trato de ponerse de pie, pero en repentino dolor en su abdomen se lo impidió

"Parece que ese tal Mephiles te golpeo con más fuerza que a Sonic" dedujo Buns al ver como el erizo negro hacia una mueca de dolor mientras se llevaba una mano al abdomen

Sonic se puso pensativo.

"En ese caso, es mejor que Mina y Buns te lleven a un hospital" dijo el erizo azul

Shadow le lanzo una mirada asesina.

"¡No necesito la ayuda de un par de chicas tontas!" exclamo el erizo negro

Al escuchar eso, Mina gruño con gran indignación mientras que tres venitas aparecían en la cabeza de Buns.

"¿Me llamaste tonta, erizo de pacotilla?" gruño la coneja mientras hacia chocar los puños de su Unidad de Cuidados Omega

Mientras, en las afueras de Poison Jungle…

El grupo ya estaba saliendo de la jungla venenosa, Tails, Knuckles y Khalei iban al frente, luego venían Amy, Silver, Blaze, Belph, Rouge y Kaiser, este ultimo estaba bebiendo cerveza de un vaso metálico que se había encontrado.

"Tu nunca pierdes oportunidad para beber, ¿verdad?" le pregunto Rouge de manera furtiva

"¿Y que tiene de malo?" se quejo el león mientras terminaba de beber y lanzaba el vaso hacia el suelo

Antes de que Rouge pudiera responder, escucharon a alguien gritar:

"¡¡DEJA DE HACER ESO, PUERCOESPÍN DESCEREBRADO!!"

El grupo volteo a ver a quien había gritado eso, vieron que Blaze miraba con gran rabia a Belph, el cual en ese momento estaba lanzo al aire y atrapando su motosierra, una y otra vez.

Todos se pusieron nerviosos, todos menos Kaiser.

"¡Belph, deja de hacer eso!" exclamo Tails asustado "¡podrías cortarle algo a alguien!"

El puercoespín dejo de jugar con su motosierra, la guardo y luego gruño con molestia…

"¿Acaso uno no puede jugar tranquilo?"

"¿Acaso crees que las motosierras son juguetes?" le gruño Blaze, la cual estaba a punto de estallar

El grupo siguió caminando.

"Espero que mi Sonic este bien" murmuro Amy preocupada

"No te preocupes, Amy…" trato de animarla Tails "… Sonic sabe cuidarse solo, además esta con Mina, Shadow y parece que también con Rayler…" se puso pensativo "… y puede que hasta que se haya encontrado con Anti-Bunnie"

"Ella prefiere que la llamen Buns" le corrigió Amy

"Es verdad" dijo Tails mientras se acordaba de ese detalle

Mientras, en Nocturne City…

"¿Qué te pasa, Buns?" pregunto Mina al notar la expresión estresada de la coneja mientras llevaban a Shadow (contra la voluntad de este) a un hospital

"Tengo la sensación de que alguien me esta llamando por mi otro nombre" gruño Buns con enojo

"¿Tu otro nombre?" pregunto Mina con curiosidad "¿y cual es?"

Buns suspiro pesadamente.

"Anti-Bunnie" murmuro la coneja

"¿Y que tiene de malo ese nombre?" pregunto Mina extrañada

"Nada…" contesto Buns mientras cerraba la escotilla de su Unidad de Cuidados Omega "… pero prefiero que me llamen Buns"

Mientras, cerca de allí…

Súper Sonic y Súper Rayler volaban tan rápido como podían hacia Angel Island, tratando de llegar antes que Mephiles.

"Espero que aún podamos llegar a Angel Island, antes de que Mephiles lo haga…" dijo Súper Rayler con notoria preocupación "… si obtiene el resto de la Master Emerald, seguro pasara algo malo"

"No te preocupes, Rayler" le animo Súper Sonic "Mephiles no lograra lo que se propone"

"¿Estas seguro?" pregunto el súper hibrido

"¡Tan seguro como que mi nombre es Sonic the Hedgehog!" exclamo Súper Sonic con notoria confianza

"¡Pues entonces apresurémonos!" exclamo Súper Rayler con un renovado animo

Los dos súper guerreros aceleraron el vuelo.

Mientras, delante de esos dos…

Mephiles volaba rápidamente hacia Angel Island, nada en su camino lo distraía y lo que se le cruzaba terminaba hecho pedazos.

"¡Un poco más y seré más poderoso que nadie!" exclamo el erizo oscuro

Mientras, en Angel Island…

Scourge bostezo aburrido mientras se apoyaba sobre la Master Emerald, Fiona estaba parada junto a el, Nack estaba mirando hacia la nada con una expresión de aburrimiento y Neo Metal Sonic estaba mirando el oscuro cielo de la noche.

"Espero que ese tipo oscuro llegue de una maldita vez" gruño Scourge con aburrimiento

*Estoy seguro de que aquí va a quedar la tendalada…

_Buns: Ya cállate, idiota_

_Yo: Cállate tú primero, coneja enlatada _

_Kaiser: (enojado) ¿porqué__ no mejor se callan los dos, par de idiotas?_

_Yo y Buns: (ambos gruñimos con enojo)_

_Sonic: (a los que leen el fic) ¡muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews!_


	47. La batalla esta por empezar

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 47

La batalla esta por empezar

Escena en la que… (Aún no la ubico… ni quiero hacerlo)

El oscuro cuarteto esperaba aburrido en el altar de la Master Emerald, hasta que de repente, pudieron ver una luz oscura acercándose.

"Debe ser ese" gruño Scourge al verlo

La luz oscura bajo hasta donde estaban ellos, una vez que estuvo enfrente de ellos, pudieron ver que lo que producía la luz oscura era una especie de erizo oscuro, el cual miro al cuarteto con una mirada vacía, pero que tenia un fuerte aire de maldad.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto la criatura

Scourge dio un paso al frente.

"Yo soy Scourge the Hedgehog…" dijo el erizo malvado sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada taladradora del erizo oscuro, luego señalo a Fiona "… ella es Fiona Fox…" señalo a Nack "… el es Nack the Weasel…" y finalmente a Neo Metal Sonic "… y ese solitario de allí es un robot llamado Metal Sonic" volteo a ver al erizo oscuro "¿quién eres tu?"

"Soy Mephiles the Dark…" gruño el erizo oscuro mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la semicompleta Master Emerald "… y más les vale quitarse de mi camino, si no quieren terminar destruidos"

Fiona y Nack gruñeron indignados, Neo Metal Sonic no tuvo reacción alguna al comentario de Mephiles y Scourge río sádicamente.

"¿Te crees muy rudo?..." dijo el erizo malvado mientras sacaba su Anarchy Beryl de su chaqueta y lo ponía en su cabeza, transformándose en Súper Scourge "… pues entonces, seguro no te molestara demostrarlo en una pelea…" el collar que llevaba en el cuello empezó a brillar con una luz oscura, mientras que el súper erizo cambiaba a su súper forma legendaria "… ¿o si?"

Mephiles río ligeramente mientras sacaba su fragmento corrompido de la Master Emerald y un aura oscura aparecía a su alrededor.

"Si tienes tantas ganas de morir…" dijo el erizo oscuro con cierta mezcla de ironía y burla "… empieza"

Los dos combatientes, tanto el súper erizo legendario como el erizo oscuro se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro.

Mientras, cerca de allí…

El grupo avanzaba lentamente hacia Angel Island, debido a que Silver dedujo que si Mephiles había aparecido en la base de Eggman en Poison Jungle para robar el fragmento de Master Emerald que el científico poseía, Mephiles planeaba conseguir la poderosa esmeralda para volverse invencible.

"Si ese monstruo le pone un dedo encima a la Master Emerald…" gruño Knuckles con gran enojo "… ¡lo hare añicos!"

Khalei y Belph estaban ansiosos por llegar, el erizo semirobotico porque quería tener una pelea como ninguna otra y el puercoespín porque quería saber porque Khalei estaba tan ansioso.

"¿Crees que Shadow este bien?" le pregunto Kaiser a Rouge de repente

"¿Por qué preguntas?" le pregunto de vuelta la murciélaga

"Es que como tu y el son amigos, pensé que estarías preocupada" contesto el león con tranquilidad

Rouge suspiro tranquilamente.

"Si de algo estoy segura sobre Shadow…" dijo con gran calma "… es que nunca es fácil deshacerse de el, así que no me preocupo mucho por el"

"Ya veo" dijo Kaiser ante esa respuesta

El silencio reino en el grupo durante un rato, hasta que vieron dos estelas doradas pasar volando a gran velocidad y estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que supieran quienes eran.

"¡Hey!" exclamo Khalei al verlos "¡son Sonic y Rayler!"

Amy fue la que más se emociono al verlos pasar.

"¡Sonic!" exclamo la eriza, llamando a su amado

Súper Sonic los miro cuando escucho a Amy, sonrío mientras saludaba y luego siguió volando a toda velocidad hacia Angel Island, acompañado de Súper Rayler.

"¡Démonos prisa!" exclamo Tails mientras el grupo se ponía a correr hacia Angel Island

Mientras el grupo corría, Kaiser volvió a preguntarle a Rouge…

"¿Aún crees que Shadow este bien?"

"Si, seguro esta lidiando con algún problema" respondió la murciélaga

Mientras, en un hospital de Nocturne City…

Estaban en una de las habitaciones, Shadow estaba acostado la cama, tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza y estaba inconsciente.

"Creo que no hacia falta que le dieras un puñetazo en la cabeza con tu robot, Buns" dijo Mina al ver que del chichón del erizo negro salía una estela de humo

"¿Y de que otra forma podría callarlo y mantenerlo aquí?" se quejo Buns con enojo "ese mentecato no dejaba de alegar y trataba de irse a cada rato" suspiro pesadamente "¡ni siquiera tiene que estar aquí mucho tiempo!, ¡el doctor dijo que con la velocidad con la que su lesión se recupera, solo tendría que estar aquí unos 30 minutos!"

Mina suspiro.

"Pero aun así no tenias porque golpearlo de esa forma" dijo con calma

"¿Qué importa ahora?, ¡lo hecho, hecho esta!" gruño Buns

En ese momento, Shadow comenzó a despertar.

*… Otra vez estoy sin frase

_Shadow: ¿Siempre das motivos de más para hacerle creer al mundo que eres un idiota?_

_Yo: ¿siempre tienes que ser tan agrio y desagradable?_

_Shadow: ¡Si quiero ser así, así seré! _

_Yo: Igual que el resto de los ancianos_

_Shadow: (furioso) ¡¡NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE LLAMARME ASI!!_

_Yo: ¿Por qué no?, si tienes más de 50 años…_

_Shadow: ¡¡DE TODOS MODOS NO ME PUEDES LLAMAR ANCIANO!!_

_Buns: (a los que leen el fic) bien, hoy aprendí dos cosas, la primera es que Shadow es insoportable y la segunda es que es un fósil (Shadow le lanza una mirada asesina, pero ella lo ignora) ¿en que estaba?, ¡ah, si!, gracias por leer y… dejar… re…views… (Se duerme por lo aburrida que estaba) _


	48. Hora de armarla en grande

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 48

Hora de armarla en grande

Escuchaba voces discutiendo a su alrededor, empezó a abrir los ojos y vio dos borrones amarillos, uno de ellos era algo pequeño y estaba encima de un gran borrón de color celeste, parpadeo dos veces y pudo ver claramente, los borrones se vieron lo suficientemente nítidos para que notara que eran Mina Mongoose y Buns Rabbot.

"¡Esta despertando!" exclamo Mina al verlo

"Ya era hora" gruño Buns con desagrado

Shadow se froto la cabeza, le dolía un poco.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto el erizo negro mientras se levantaba lentamente

"En un hospital…" le respondió Mina de la manera más amistosa posible "… ¿cómo te sientes?"

Shadow espero tres segundos antes de responder.

"Pues, me duele la cabeza" gruño con desagrado

En ese momento, Mina le lanzo una furtiva mirada de 'te lo dije' a Buns, la coneja gruño pesadamente en respuesta.

"¿Dónde están Sonic y el hibrido ese?" pregunto Shadow de manera furtiva

"Se fueron a un lugar llamado Angel Island" dijo Buns en tono de queja

No pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que Shadow saltara de la cama, y se fuera a la puerta de la habitación con paso firme, pero antes de salir, se detuvo y volteo a ver a las dos chicas.

"Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo" gruño el erizo negro

Mina y Buns pensaron un par de segundos, luego ambas se reunieron con el, y los tres salieron de allí, rumbo a Angel Island.

Mientras, en Angel Island…

"¡CHAOS IMPULSE!" bramo Mephiles mientras se lanzaba a embestir a Súper Scourge L

El súper erizo legendario esquivo el ataque rápidamente, luego creo varias lanzas de oscuridad y las puso en posición.

"¡Toma esto!" grito Súper Scourge L con gran fuerza "¡DARK CHAOS RAIN!"

Las lanzas salieron disparadas hacia Mephiles, el erizo oscuro espero a que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, luego las desvaneció de un manotazo y finalmente se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia Súper Scourge L.

"¡Vamos con todo!" rugió el súper erizo legendario mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia su oscuro oponente

Una vez que se alcanzaron, empezaron a lanzarse puñetazos y patadas mutuamente.

Y mientras hacían eso, Súper Sonic y Súper Rayler llegaron.

"Parece que llegamos a tiempo…" dijo Súper Sonic al ver que la semicompleta Master Emerald estaba en su lugar y no estaba corrompida "… pero ahora tambien tendremos que lidiar con Scourge"

"Y también, con su equipo" dijo Súper Rayler mientras señalaba a Fiona, Nack y Neo Metal Sonic

Súper Sonic los miro con relativa calma.

"Metal Sonic puede ser un gran problema…" dijo el súper erizo "… pero ni Nack, ni Fiona pueden competir conmigo cuando estoy en la súper forma"

"¿Crees que podamos ganar?" pregunto Súper Rayler con cierta inseguridad

"¡Claro que si!" le respondió Sonic con gran optimismo "pero necesitaremos más potencia, si sabes a que me refiero"

Súper Rayler capto el mensaje, se concentro todo lo que pudo, el súper hibrido cambio rápidamente a su súper forma potenciada y luego a su hyper forma.

"Ahora estoy realmente convencido" dijo Súper Sonic mirando al hyper hibrido con gran sorpresa

Hyper Rayler sonrío tímidamente en respuesta, luego le paso algo de energía a Súper Sonic, la suficiente para que el súper erizo cambiara a su hyper forma.

Hyper Sonic se miro calmadamente, luego miro a Hyper Rayler, ambos asintieron y finalmente, el hyper erizo se volteo hacia los dos guerreros oscuros y exclamo…

"¡Hey, chicos!, ¿llegamos a tiempo para la fiesta?"

Tanto Mephiles como Súper Scourge L dejaron de luchar y voltearon a verlos, el súper erizo legendario sonrío sádicamente al ver a su contraparte mobian.

"¿Así que tu también puedes alcanzar la hyper forma?" pregunto con tono bravucón "pues pierdes tu tiempo, nada puede competir con la súper forma legendaria"

Hyper Sonic suspiro levemente.

"Eres muy hablador" dijo calmadamente

Súper Scourge L gruño molesto, estaba a punto de lanzarse a romperle toda la cara, cuando escucho a Mephiles susurrarle.

"Si me ayudas a liquidar a ese maldito erizo, les daré a ti y a tus amigos los que deseen"

Súper Scourge L volteo a ver a Mephiles, este lo miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

El súper erizo legendario sonrío con gran maldad mientras decia…

"Con mucho gusto"

*Para los que no sepan: Scourge viene de un planeta llamado Moebius (también conocido como Anti-Mobius) los habitantes del lugar son conocidos como moebians (de la misma forma que los de Mobius son mobians) y son, por así decirlo, los opuestos de sus versiones mobians (recordar que Scourge todo lo contrario de Sonic)

_Shadow: ¿Ya terminaste de decir estupideces?_

_Yo: ¿Alguna vez piensas dejar de ser así?_

_Shadow: Cuando tú dejes de ser un idiota, o sea nunca_

_Amy: (levanta su Piko Piko Hammer) ¡Cállense o los reviento!_

_Tails: (mirándola asustado) parece que Amy esta en 'Rage Mode' el día de hoy_

_Mina: ¿Rage Mode?_

_Tails: Significa 'modo furia' en ingles_

_Mina: Ya veo (voltea a ver a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias de todo corazón a los que leen y dejan reviews! (recuerda algo) y me disculpo por lo grosera que fue Buns en el capitulo anterior_

_Buns: ¿Cuándo fui grosera? _

_Mina: Cuando te dormiste mientras dabas las gracias_

_Buns: ¡Hmph!_


	49. Una voz durante la pelea

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 49

Una voz durante la pelea

Escena en la que… (¿Alguien podría ser tan amable de decirme en donde he visto esa frase antes?)

Los dos hyper guerreros estaban listos para luchar contra sus oscuros oponentes, Hyper Sonic se veía tranquilo y seguro de lo que iba a pasar, mientras que Hyper Rayler (ahora que lo menciono, aprovecho para decir que Rayler tiene cara de erizo, ¡DE ERIZO!) parecía estar algo nervioso.

"¿Listo, Rayler?" pregunto Sonic con tranquilidad

"Si" le respondió Hyper Rayler con algo de miedo

Mephiles y Súper Scourge L se lanzaron sobre sus oponentes a toda velocidad, Hyper Sonic e Hyper Rayler hicieron lo mismo y cuando se alcanzaron empezaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas a lo loco.

"¡Ese impostor ha aparecido!" exclamo Neo Metal Sonic al verlo "¡lo hare añicos!" dicho esto, se transformo en Metal Overlord y ataco a Hyper Sonic

"¿Pero que…?" alcanzo a decir Hyper Sonic antes de Metal Overlord le lanzara una lluvia de misiles

El hyper erizo esquivo los misiles, pero quedo expuesto a un 'Dark Chaos Rain' de Súper Scourge L.

Mientras, Hyper Rayler luchaba con Mephiles…

"¡DARK CHAOS SPEAR!" exclamo el erizo oscuro mientras lanzaba una esfera de oscuridad a Hyper Rayler

"¡SÚPER CHAOS SPEAR!" bramo Hyper Rayler mientras lanzaba una esfera de energía a Mephiles

Los dos ataques chocaron brutalmente, creando una explosión, Hyper Rayler se lanzo hacia la nube de humo causada por la explosión para atacar por sorpresa a Mephiles, pero cuando la atravesó, no vio a nadie.

"¿Dónde…?" alcanzo a decir el hyper hibrido antes de que…

"Aquí estoy" escucho murmurar a una voz oscura, justo antes de recibir un golpe en la nuca

Durante unos segundos, Hyper Rayler lo vio todo borroso, no podía oír lo que los que estaban allí decían, pero vio que, a los pies del templo, medio escondido en una de las columnas, algo brillaba con una luz dorada y también sentía que lo llamaba.

El hyper hibrido decidió ignorarlo, sacudir su cabeza para avisparse y lanzarle un 'Súper Chaos Rain' a Mephiles.

El erizo oscuro simplemente esquivo el ataque en el último segundo, luego un aura oscura lo rodeo y se lanzo hacia Hyper Rayler mientras bramaba…

"¡CHAOS IMPULSE!"

Desde donde estaba, y con la velocidad a la que iba Mephiles, Hyper Rayler podría haberlo esquivado sin problemas, pero una voz femenina en la cabeza del hibrido le impedía concentrarse, y por culpa de eso fue golpeado.

"¿Qué te pasa, Rayler?" le pregunto Hyper Sonic mientras golpeaba a Metal Overlord en la cabeza y esquivaba un 'Dark Chaos Spear' que le lanzo Súper Scourge L

"No lo se…" respondió Hyper Rayler con algo de aturdimiento "… algo en mi cabeza no me deja concentrarme"

"¿Y que es?" pregunto Hyper Sonic antes de esquivar un puñetazo de Súper Scourge L y darle una patada en la barbilla, haciendo que se alejara un poco

"Parece la voz de una chica…" respondió Hyper Rayler mientras desviaba una bola de oscuridad que le lanzo Mephiles "… y por lo que dice, pareciera que me estuviera llamando"

Hyper Sonic embistió con toda la fuerza que pudo a la cabeza de Metal Overlord, haciendo que este perdiera su transformación y cayera al altar de la Master Emerald, luego pensó en lo que dijo Hyper Rayler justo antes de esquivar un puñetazo de Súper Scourge L.

"Que raro" dijo Hyper Sonic "¿no será tu imaginación?"

"También creo eso…" dijo Hyper Rayler mientras sacudía su cabeza para quitarse esa vocecilla que lo llamaba "… mejor dejo de pensar en eso y sigo con la pelea"

Dicho esto, ambos hyper guerreros siguiendo peleando contra sus oscuros oponentes.

Mientras, cerca de allí…

El grupo ya estaba muy cerca del altar de la Master Emerald, incluso podían oír las explosiones que causaba aquella pelea, las cuales estaban alterando los nervios de cierto erizo semirobotico.

"¡No es justo!" exclamo Khalei entre enojado y entusiasmado "¡están peleando sin mi!"

Apresuraron el paso para llegar antes, las explosiones cada vez se oían con más fuerza.

Al mismo tiempo, en el altar de la Master Emerald…

La batalla seguía sin interrupciones, Fiona y Nack veían a Neo Metal Sonic, mientras que Mephiles y Súper Scourge L seguían en su batalla contra Hyper Sonic e Hyper Rayler.

Pero el hyper hibrido no podía concentrarse, la voz en su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz, seguía insistiendo, esa voz había empezado a hablarle desde que había visto ese extraño brillo dorado en una de las columnas.

*Solo para quitarme este peso de encima, vuelvo a decir que Rayler tiene la cara de un erizo…

_Rayler: ¿Y a que viene eso?_

_Yo: Es que como tu eres un hibrido erizo/equidna, de repente se me paso por la cabeza que algunas personas te imaginaban con la cara de un equidna y eso me hacia sentir incomodo_

_Rayler: Ya veo (saca un espejo y se mira en el) si, tengo cara de erizo_

_Kaiser: (a los que leen el fic) Ya que Sonic se esta escondiendo de su club de fans y el resto de los chiflados están tomando un descanso de cinco minutos me toca a mi darles las gracias por leer y dejar reviews (bosteza) creo que voy a imitar a esa grosera coneja enlatada y me iré a tomar una siesta_

_Buns: (gritando desde otra habitación) ¡¡NO SOY UNA GROSERA, LEÓN ESTUPIDO!! _


	50. Un cristal con forma de estrella

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 50

Un cristal con forma de estrella

Espacio aéreo entre Nocturne City y Angel Island…

Súper Shadow volaba rápidamente hacia Angel Island, a pocos metros de el, volaba Buns en su Unidad de Cuidados Omega, llevando encima a Mina.

"¿Por qué no te transformas como lo hizo Shadow y vuelas tu misma?" le pregunto Buns a la mangosta

"Es una buena idea…" respondió Mina con notorio sarcasmo "… o al menos lo seria si pudiera transformarme, ¿no crees?"

Buns gruño molesta.

"Lo entiendo sin el sarcasmo" contesto la coneja

Súper Shadow las miro sobre su hombro, luego suspiro y miro hacia delante mientras pensaba…

"Ahora entiendo lo que siente Rouge cuando yo y ese borracho discutimos"

Mientras, en el altar de la Master Emerald, en Angel Island…

La batalla continuaba, pero Mephiles y Súper Scourge L estaban tomando ventaja, debido a que Hyper Sonic estaba empezando a cansarse y que Hyper Rayler no podía concentrarse en la pelea.

"Esa voz…" murmuro el hyper hibrido "… no puedo dejar de escucharla"

En eso, el grupo llego al lugar…

"¡Allí están!" exclamo Tails al verlos

"Parece que llevan luchando mucho tiempo…" dijo Silver mientras presionaba los puños "… se ven cansados"

"¡Pues vamos a ayudarlos!" bramo Belph mientras sacaba su motosierra

"¿Estas loco?, ¡te harán pedazos!" le pregunto Blaze casi gritando

"Si, ya se que estoy loco" respondió el puercoespín con tono de tonto "¿por qué preguntas?"

Blaze gruño molesta, Belph la miro extrañado y con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, mientras el resto del grupo miraba la pelea.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" pregunto Amy asustada, mientras Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, Khalei y Tails volteaban a verla

"Nada…" respondió Kaiser con un tono firme, el grupo entero volteo a verlo "… solo sentarnos y ver"

Knuckles gruño mientras presionaba los puños, Silver y Blaze solo suspiraron lastimeramente, Rouge cruzo los brazos, Khalei y Belph se pusieron a ver la pelea y Tails trato de calmar a Amy, la cual comenzaba a desesperarse.

Mientras, en la pelea…

Hyper Sonic esquivo un 'Dark Chaos Spear' que le había lanzado Mephiles, pero no alcanzo a evitar un puñetazo que le lanzo Súper Scourge L.

Y por otra parte, Hyper Rayler no lograba poner atención en aquella pelea, la voz no lo dejaba en paz, quería saber que hacer, si perdían esa pelea, Mephiles se haría con la Master Emerald y con el poder de esta, Scourge mataría a Sonic y posiblemente a los amigos de este, y el hyper hibrido no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara, ¿pero que podía hacer?

"Por favor…" escucho murmurar nuevamente a la vocecilla en su cabeza "… ven a buscarme"

Hyper Rayler volteo a ver a la columna en la que había visto el brillo dorado, este aún estaba allí brillando con fuerza, no entendió como era que Sonic, Mephiles o Scourge no lo habían visto, parecía como si una estrella hubiera caído del cielo.

De repente, a Hyper Rayler se le ocurrió algo, pero tenia algunas dudas sobre ello, ¿aquella cosa brillante seria lo que lo estaba llamando?, ¿y podría serle de utilidad?

El hyper hibrido empezó a acercarse a lo que producía aquel brillo, nada a su alrededor lo distraía.

Hyper Sonic miro lo que hacia Hyper Rayler, y recién en ese instante se fijo en que algo brillaba con una luz dorada a los pies de una de las columnas del templo, pero a diferencia de Hyper Rayler, ninguna voz apareció en su cabeza.

"¿Cómo es que no vi ese brillo antes?" se pregunto el hyper erizo, luego esquivo con cierta dificultad un ataque de Súper Scourge L

Hyper Rayler ya estaba por alcanzar el objeto que brillaba, pero no se percato que detrás de el, Mephiles le había lanzado un 'Dark Chaos Spear'.

"¡Cuidado, Rayler!" escucho exclamar a Hyper Sonic

El hyper hibrido volteo a ver, y vio el 'Dark Chaos Spear' que le había lanzado Mephiles, así que voló a toda velocidad hacia la columna, tomo el objeto brillante, dio media vuelta y rápidamente lanzo un 'Súper Chaos Spear'

Mephiles iba a lanzarse sobre el hyper hibrido, hasta que…

"Parece que la fiesta empezó sin mi"

Todos los presentes (excepto Hyper Rayler) miraron hacia el origen de la voz, allí mismo vieron a Súper Shadow con los brazos cruzados, acompañado de Buns y Mina.

Mientras, Hyper Rayler estaba ocupado con su nuevo juguete…

El objeto era un cristal amarillo con forma de estrella, brillaba suavemente e Hyper Rayler sintió un agradable calor.

"Ahora…" escucho decir a la voz en su cabeza "… las estrellas iluminaran tu camino"

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que eso significaba, el hyper hibrido empezó a sentir una especie de energía recorriendo su cuerpo y el cristal empezó a brillar con mucha fuerza.

Algo estaba a punto de suceder…

*… al que se atreva a molestarme por no tener nada que decir ahora, le ira muy mal…

_Scourge: ¡Jajajaja!, ¡eres un tonto!, ¡jajajajajaja!_

_Yo: (saco una AK-47 y apunto a Scourge) yo te lo advertí_

_Belph: (a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias por leer y dejar reviews!, y recuerden que si no los dejan… (Levanta su motosierra)… sufrirán_

_Blaze: (A si misma) no vale la pena matar a Belph, no vale la pena matar a Belph…_


	51. Bright Mode

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 51

Bright Mode

Escena en la que… (¡Un pasaje de ida y vuelta a Moebius al que me diga donde he visto esa frase antes!)

Un brillo cegador empezó a tomar fuerza en uno de los lados del templo de la Master Emerald, todos los que estaban allí se preguntaban de donde había salido ese brillo.

"¿Qué será lo que produce toda esa luz?" pregunto Tails mientras se tapaba los ojos

La luz empezó a brillar con más y más fuerza, cegando a todos los presentes, sin embargo Khalei noto que alguien faltaba allí.

"¿Dónde esta Rayler?" se pregunto el erizo semirobotico

Hyper Rayler sentía como la energía le llenaba los músculos y agudizaba todos sus sentidos.

La luz siguió brillando intensamente durante varios minutos, hasta que empezó a apagarse lentamente y finalmente desapareció, pero…

Vieron que Hyper Rayler se veía distinto, aun estaba en la hyper forma y seguía teniendo su aspecto, pero ahora llevaba unas hombreras doradas de las que colgaba una capa roja, en el cuello tenia un colgante que tenia un cristal amarillo con la forma de una estrella y de su aura multicolor se veían destellos eléctricos de color dorado.

"¡Jejejeje!" río Súper Scourge L al verlo "bonita capa, ¿a cual vago se la robaste?"

Hyper Rayler Bright Mode (así lo llamare en su hyper forma modificada) solo le lanzo una mirada vacía al súper erizo legendario y no pronuncio palabra alguna.

"¿Qué pasa?..." pregunto Súper Scourge L con tono de burla "… ¿el ratón te comió la lengua?"

El hyper hibrido volvió a quedarse callado, lo cual hizo que Súper Scourge L empezara a perder la paciencia.

"¡Di algo, maldita sea!" bramo el súper erizo legendario, pero no obtuvo respuesta

Mientras, Hyper Sonic y Súper Shadow lidiaban con Mephiles…

"En la súper forma no eres de mucha ayuda, Shadow" le dijo Hyper Sonic a su compañero

"¡Pues entonces haz algo útil!" gruño Súper Shadow con fastidio

Hyper Sonic asintió tranquilamente y empezó a acumular energía, mientras Súper Shadow distraía a Mephiles, y Buns y Mina se iban a reunir con el grupo.

Y en este, se veía una gran expresión de sorpresa…

"¿Qué le paso a Rayler?..." pregunto Amy mirando al hyper hibrido con expresión de sorpresa "… ¡se ve mucho más fuerte!"

"Cierto…" gruño Kaiser con tranquilidad "… ¿pero tendrá la fuerza suficiente para igualar a la súper forma legendaria?"

En ese instante, Súper Scourge L se harto…

"¡Como quieras, mudo!..." bramo el súper erizo legendario con gran enojo, mientras hacia aparecer una esfera de oscuridad en su mano "… ¡DARK CHAOS SPEAR!"

La esfera de oscuridad voló a toda velocidad hacia Hyper Rayler Bright Mode, el hyper hibrido vio el ataque, pero no hizo nada al respecto, solo se quedo flotando allí hasta que la esfera oscura estuvo a solo centímetros de el, entonces se movió un par de centímetros a la derecha y el ataque paso junto a el, sin tocarlo.

Súper Scourge L se enfureció, no podía permitir que un hibrido insignificante se burlara así de el, así que se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia Hyper Rayler Bright Mode y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Sin embargo, el golpe no le hizo nada al hyper hibrido, ni siquiera logro que cambiara la expresión de su cara.

"No lo entiendo…" gruño Súper Scourge L con furia, luego se fijo en el cristal con forma de estrella que el hyper hibrido tenia colgado en el cuello "… ya veo, es esta estrellita"

El súper erizo legendario trato de arrebatársela, pero Hyper Rayler Bright Mode noto lo que iba a hacer y empezó a darle puñetazos a lo loco.

Súper Scourge L no logro esquivar ninguno…

"¡No te atrevas a tratar de quitarme mi estrella!..." bramo Hyper Rayler Bright Mode con furia, luego hizo aparecer una esfera de energía en su mano "¡SÚPER CHAOS SPEAR!"

La esfera de energía golpeo a Súper Scourge L en el pecho, destrozando el collar que llevaba puesto, lo cual hizo que volviera a la normalidad.

"Oh, no…" alcanzo a decir Súper Scourge antes de que Hyper Rayler Bright Mode le diera un gran golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que quedara inconsciente, perdiera la transformación y cayera al templo de la Master Emerald.

Allí fue atrapado por Fiona, la cual miro con gran preocupación a su malvado novio.

"Salgamos de aquí" le susurro Nack

Fiona asintió y se fue de allí, cargando a Scourge con la ayuda de Nack y Neo Metal Sonic.

*¿Otra transformación de Rayler?, ¿Cuántas transformaciones tienes?

_Rayler: De hecho, esta es una modalidad (se ríe ligeramente) y no tengo más transformaciones…_

_Cream: ¿Qué significa 'Bright Mode'?_

_Tails: Significa 'modo brillante' en ingles_

_Khalei: (a los que leen el fic) ¡gracias a todos lo que leen y dejar reviews! (se pone a pensar) ¿qué más puedo decir?_

_Blaze: Con lo que dijiste basta_


	52. Completa al fin

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 52

Completa al fin

Escena en la que… (_Sonic: Increíble que aun no la ubique)_

Hyper Rayler Bright Mode flotaba tranquilamente en el cielo, desde que le dio aquella paliza a Scourge, se había quedado allí como si nada, mirando lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Mientras, Hyper Sonic y Súper Shadow seguían luchando con Mephiles…

El súper erizo lanzaba varios 'Chaos Spear' al erizo oscuro, este solo se movía velozmente de un lado para otro esquivándolos y desviando a manotazos a los que no podía esquivar.

"Ya estoy harto de jugar contigo" gruño Mephiles con notorio aburrimiento, luego desapareció de la vista de Súper Shadow, reapareció detrás de este y le lanzo una lluvia de puñetazos

Súper Shadow no logro evitar ninguno, los numerosos golpes fueron suficiente para que perdiera la transformación y cayera como una roca.

"¡Ahora, Sonic!" grito Shadow antes de quedar inconsciente

Mephiles se extraño por lo ultimo que dijo el erizo negro mientras este caía, hasta que sintió que algo se acercaba a el a gran velocidad, volteo a ver y allí vio a Hyper Sonic volando a toda velocidad hacia el con el puño levantado, el cual emitía un fuerte resplandor dorado.

Mephiles trato de quitarse de en medio, pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente y fue golpeado en la cara.

Hyper Sonic retiro el puño, mientras Mephiles se cubría la cara, hilitos de sangre de color negro se filtraron por entre sus dedos.

"Raro…" murmuro Hyper Sonic al notar eso "… no sabia que Mephiles tenia sangre"

"Maldito seas…" gruño Mephiles mientras retiraba las manos de su cara, mostrando las numerosas heridas que el erizo oscuro tenia en el rostro "… ¡pagaras por esto, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Dicho esto, el erizo oscuro se lanzo a toda velocidad sobre el hyper erizo, ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas a lo loco.

En el grupo, Amy estaba demasiado nerviosa, Mina y Tails trataban de calmarla, Shadow (quien recién estaba despertando) estaba con Rouge y Kaiser, Silver y Blaze estaban mirando la pelea con una escalofriante tranquilidad, Khalei y Belph también estaban viendo la pelea, solo que ellos estaban emocionados, Buns miraba al erizo semirobotico y al puercoespín con una cara de pregunta, y finalmente Knuckles, quien no se podía mantener tranquilo por el hecho de no poder participar en la pelea.

Hyper Rayler Bright Mode, por su parte, solo observaba tranquilamente, aunque la expresión de su cara hacia pensar que el hyper hibrido estaba esperando algo.

Mientras, lejos de allí, en Poison Jungle…

Cream avanzaba lenta y desconfiadamente por la jungla venenosa, ella ya sabia que no podía ir allí, pero la curiosidad por conocer el lugar pudo fácilmente con ella, ahora estaba totalmente arrepentida.

"Ya no se donde estoy…" murmuro la conejita asustada, miraba con miedo hacia todos lados, hasta que escucho a Cheese chillar muy fuerte "… ¿qué pasa Cheese?"

El chao miraba con pánico hacia delante de ellos, justo allí Cream vio una silueta acercándose lentamente, la conejita fue dominada por el pánico, se dejo caer de rodillas y oculto su cabeza, estaba a punto de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que…

"¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?" escucho preguntar a una voz ronca con una mezcla de amargura y confusión

Cream miro hacia el origen de la voz, allí vio a un peludo erizo de color rojo carmesí, los brazos de este eran grandes y tenia un brazalete negro con espinas poco más arriba del codo en cada brazo, sus zapatos eran de color violeta con una franja vertical de color plateado que atravesaba cada uno y tenia algunas espinas en esas franjas, las púas del peludo erizo estaban peinadas como las de Shadow, pero estaban algo caídas y llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol con los cristales redondos.

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunto Cream con una mezcla de cortesía y miedo

"Soy Cerberus the Werehog" respondió el peludo erizo mientras buscaba mugre entre sus colmillos con sus garras "¿y quien eres tu?, ¿qué haces en un lugar como este?"

"Mi nombre es Cream the Rabbit…" contesto la conejita con algo más de confianza, luego señalo al chao que la acompañaba "… y el es mi amigo Cheese"

"¡Chao, chao!" dijo la pequeña criatura mientras volaba alrededor del Werehog

"¿Y que haces aquí?" pregunto Cerberus con tono suave, pero amargo

"Es que estoy buscando a mis amigos…" empezó de contar Cream "… dijeron que vendrían aquí a buscar a un hombre conocido como Eggman, me dijeron que no viniera, pero la curiosidad y la emoción me vencieron y vine…" empezó a llorar asustada "… ¡y ahora no se como regresar a mi casa!"

Cerberus gruño al ver a la conejita llorar, simplemente no le gustaban ese tipo de situaciones.

"Si ese es el problema…" dijo Cerberus con un gruñido "… yo te llevare"

Cream dejo de llorar al oír eso.

"Gracias, señor Cerberus" dijo la conejita

Mientras, en Angel Island…

Hyper Sonic y Mephiles seguían peleando, sin embargo, Hyper Sonic estaba cada vez más agotado.

"¡Ya es hora!" bramo Mephiles mientras sacaba su corrompido fragmento de la Master Emerald, el cual brillo con una fuerte luz oscura, haciendo que el aura oscura de Mephiles se hiciera más poderosa, luego el erizo oscuro se puso en posición para lanzarse a embestir a Hyper Sonic"¡CHAOS IMPU…!"

Antes de que lograra siquiera terminar de decir el nombre de la técnica, una fuerte luz cegó a todos los presentes por unos segundos, al irse, Mephiles ya no tenia su fragmento de la Master Emerald.

"¿Pero que…?" alcanzo a decir el erizo oscuro antes de ver a Hyper Rayler Bright Mode flotando detrás de el, vio que ahora el hyper hibrido tenia el fragmento y que este había vuelto a la normalidad

Mephiles trato de atacar a Hyper Rayler Bright Mode, pero Hyper Sonic se interpuso en su camino.

"¡Ahora si no me puedes vencer!" exclamo el hyper erizo mientras concentraba su energía en sus puños

Hecho esto, Hyper Sonic le lanzo una lluvia de puñetazos a Mephiles, el erizo oscuro no logro esquivar ningún golpe.

"¡Toma esto!" bramo Hyper Sonic mientras le lanzaba el ultimo puñetazo, el cual fue tan fuerte, que Mephiles no sobrevivió al golpe

Mientras eso ocurría, Hyper Rayler Bright Mode fue hacia la Master Emerald, luego tomo el recién purificado fragmento y lo puso en su lugar.

La Master Emerald brillo suavemente.

*… ¡Aggggg!, ¡otra vez sin una frase!

_Sonic: ¡Agggggg!, ¡otra vez te quejas por nada!_

_Mina: (señala a Sonic) ¡chicas, ahí esta! (empieza a correr hacia Sonic, acompañada por Amy y muchas otras chicas)_

_Sonic: (las ve aterrado) ¡yo me largo de aquí! (se va corriendo)_

_Rayler: Definitivamente estoy agradecido de que no me pase eso a mí_

_Cerberus: (a los que leen el fic) gracias por leer y dejar reviews (gruñe con fastidio y se va)_

_Yo: (mirando como Cerberus se va) que tipo tan amargado_


	53. Gran final

Sonic the Hedgehog

Espíritu Salvaje

Capitulo 53

Gran final

Después de aquel día, todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno, casi todo…

En el Taller de Tails…

"¡Oye, Tails!" exclamo Sonic mientras husmeaba en el refrigerador "¿Dónde escondiste los chili dogs?"

"¡Yo no los escondí, Sonic!" escucho decir a Tails desde el hangar "¡pregúntale a Khalei!"

El erizo azul cerro el refrigerador y salio de la cocina, fue a la sala de estar, allí vio a Khalei durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá.

"Este Khalei…" murmuro Sonic alegremente "… cuando no pelea, duerme y cuando no duerme, pelea…" suspiro y fue a despertar al erizo semirobotico "… ¡Khalei, despierta!"

El erizo semirobotico empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

"¿Qué sucede?, ¿ya puso la marrana?" pregunto mientras se despabilaba

"No sucede nada, Khalei…" le dijo Sonic con su asfixiante serenidad "… solo quiero preguntarte si sabes en donde están los chili dogs"

"¿Esas cosas que tanto te gustan?..." dijo Khalei algo nervioso "… pues veras, anoche cuando llegamos, y tu y Tails se fueron a dormir, yo me quede despierto un rato más…" trago saliva y luego siguió "… me dio hambre, así que fui al refrigerador, vi los chili dogs y…" suspiro algo nervioso "… me los comí"

Un tic nervioso se noto en uno de los ojos de Sonic mientras decia…

"¿Te comiste los chili dogs?" pregunto mientras apretaba los dientes "¡¿y no dejaste ninguno para mi?!"

"Tenia hambre" respondió Khalei mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a alejarse lentamente de Sonic

El erizo azul monto en cólera (debido a la escasez de chili dogs en su estomago) y se puso a perseguir al erizo semirobotico por toda la habitación.

Tails los escucho desde el hangar y suspiro.

Mientras, en Angel Island…

Knuckles estaba mirando hacia el cielo con tranquilidad, cerca de el estaba Rayler, el hibrido estaba durmiendo calmadamente mientras usaba la Master Emerald como apoyo.

Knuckles tomo un respiro y luego lanzo un largo suspiro.

"Que aburridos se me hacen los días cuando Eggman no hace nada…" en ese momento recordó algo "… y hablando de el, ¿en donde esta?"

Base de Eggman, en Poison Jungle…

Eggman recién empezó a despertar de la inconsciencia que había causado aquel golpe que le había dado Mephiles.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto Eggman mientras se despejaba la vista y sus robots se reactivaban

"Pues hasta donde yo recuerdo…" empezó a decir Decoe "… una especie de erizo oscuro apareció de la nada y nos ataco"

"Es cierto…" dijo Bocoe mientras se acordaba "… fue horrible, no quiero ni pensar en eso"

"Ni yo…" gruño Bokkun mientras se sentaba accidentalmente en un botón "… ¡ay!, ¿en que botón me senté?"

El silencio reino durante un rato, hasta que…

"Iniciada la secuencia de autodestrucción" anuncio una voz de computadora

"Ay, no…" alcanzaron a decir Eggman y sus tres robots antes del gran boom

La base exploto con gran estrépito y en un millón y tres de pedacitos, y Eggman y sus robots salieron volando.

"¿Hace cuantos capítulos que esto no nos pasa?" pregunto Bokkun

"A estas alturas, ya no lo se" respondió Decoe con confusión

"Yo tampoco" dijo Bocoe

Eggman solo suspiro.

Mientras, cerca del taller de Tails…

Silver caminaba lentamente hacia el taller, ya que Sonic y Tails les habían dicho que podían quedarse con ellos todo lo que quisieran.

Blaze caminaba junto a Silver, la gata trataba de mantenerse calmada, pero Belph hacia lo que mejor hace, alterar los nervios de Blaze

"Uno de estos días…" murmuro la gata con enojo "… hare pedazos a este estupido puercoespín"

Mientras, en Nocturne City...

Estaban en el bar de Jake the Sheep, Shadow y Rouge solo bebían un vaso de agua cada uno, pero Kaiser estaba bebiendo una enorme jarra de cerveza.

"¿Acaso no sabes que el alcohol te puede matar, borracho?" le pregunto Shadow con desagrado

"Si…" respondió Kaiser, quien ya estaba medio ebrio "… el alcohol mata lentamente, pero yo no tengo prisa, así que no me importa"

Shadow suspiro con aburrimiento, mientras Rouge seguía con su vaso de agua.

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de Fiona…

"Estas seguro de que te sientes bien, Scourge?" pregunto la zorra mientras Nack dormía en un sillón y Neo Metal Sonic estaba apoyado en la pared

"No te preocupes, Fiona…" le tranquilizo Scourge mientras se ponía de pie "… me siento muy bien"

"Hmmm, si tu lo dices" cedió Fiona

Mientras, en la casa de Cream…

"De verdad no hace falta que haga esto, señora" dijo Cerberus mientras una coneja adulta que llevaba puesto un vestido de color morado y tenia un mechón de pelo marrón entre las orejas le ofrecía un jugo de naranja

"Si hace falta, joven…" le contesto Vainilla the Rabbit con la misma cortesía que su hija "… usted ayudo a mi hija, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer"

"Supongo…" gruño Cerberus con tranquilidad "… y hablando de esa niña, ¿en donde esta?"

Y finalmente, en la casa de Amy…

"¿Vas a quedarte a vivir aquí, Mina?" le pregunto Cream a la mangosta, mientras Amy estaba en la cocina lavando unas tazas

"Por un tiempo…" le contesto Mina con tranquilidad, luego miro hacia la cocina "… ¿crees que esta tranquilidad dure, Amy?"

"¡Lo dudo!..." escucho exclamar a Amy desde la cocina "… ¡pero no me preocupo por lo que Eggman o cualquier otro loco haga, porque mi Sonic siempre estará allí para estropear sus planes!"

Amy miro por la ventana con tranquilidad, lo que decía era cierto, siempre que alguien amenazara la tranquilidad de Mobius, Sonic siempre estaría allí para protegerlos.

*Bien, este el final, ahora tendré que ver que empezare a escribir…

_Shadow: Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que nadie lo leerá_

_Yo: No te pregunte a ti, viejito_

_Shadow: ¡Hmph!_

_Sonic: (a los que leen el fic) ahora que estamos aquí dire… ¡muchísimas gracias por leer cada capitulo y por cada review que han dejado! (levanta el pulgar y guiñe un ojo) ¡hasta la proxima!_


End file.
